Amos y Mazmorras 7
by Miss lu
Summary: Este es el origen de la pareja con más carisma y más fuerza de la saga Amos y Mazmorras . ¿Cómo empezaron y quiénes eran? ¿Cómo se creó la leyenda del Príncipe de las Tinieblas y la Reina de las Arañas? Toda historia tiene un principio. Aquí empezó todo.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Se que me he tardado siglos y no tengo excusa pero si puedo asegurarles que la espera valdrá la pena, sin más aquí está la séptima entrega de la Saga Amos y mazmorras de Lena Valenti.

Los personajes volverán a como estaba previstos desde un principio: Sasuke y Sakura volverán a ser Lady Nala y King Lion, Ino e Itachi, Hinata y Naruto como tigreton, sin más...

* * *

Limpiaba briosamente la barra del Laffite's Blacksmith Shop, en Bourbon street. Bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas del techo, Karin colocaba meticulosamente y en orden los vasos que previamente había secado y, a su vez, aguantaba estoica los piropos de los hombres que pedían siempre una copa más, como si por decirle «guapa» ella fuera a facilitarles el accidente de coche que tendrían después, al salir del garito ebrios, o la discusión gratuita con la esposa eternamente preocupada.

No. Detrás de la barra mandaba ella, y no iba a complacerlos en sus vicios.

Sabía que no hacía nada diferente de lo que podría estar haciendo en Nueva Jersey. Allí también tendría que haber trabajado para pagarse los estudios; porque en ningún lugar le garantizaban que después de haberse sacado la carrera de Magisterio, encontrase trabajo de lo suyo, ya que, en realidad, no habían oportunidades laborales para ella.

Pero estaba claro que prefería la vida de su ciudad natal a aquel calor sofocante de Nueva Orleans, que pegaba la ropa a la piel y le hacía estar pegajosa todo el día hasta el punto de que a veces le costaba respirar. La falta de aire le agobiaba.

Incluso en ese momento, después de que hubieran pasado ya ocho años desde su atropellada y forzosa llegada, continuaba prefiriendo el bullicio de Newark, el barrio en el que nació, al barrio Francés, ya que ahí no había salida para ella de ningún tipo.

Se sentía encerrada como lo haría un pájaro libre y expeditivo. Si al menos hubiera algo que le interesase, algo que la entretuviese, pero no había nada, más allá de las obligaciones con su abuela octogenaria, absolutamente nada, que pudiera llamarle la atención. Ni siquiera su novio Kimimaro, al que iba a dejar en breve.

No obstante, no podía elegir. Esa era la realidad. Estaba encerrada en Luisiana lo quisiera o no. Era allí donde debía estar desde que cumplió los diecisiete y su madre la dejó sola en el mundo después de una larga enfermedad. Bueno, no sola del todo, ya que su abuela la esperaba en Nueva Orleans con los brazos abiertos para hacerse cargo de ella, aunque más bien, como se imaginaba Karin, fue al revés. Era su abuela quien necesitaba sus cuidados, ya que por aquel entonces la mujer contaba con setenta años, y tenía mal las caderas, así que su única nieta debía asumir el mando, a cambio de que ella le ofreciera comida caliente y un techo bajo el que poder seguir tirando sus sueños en saco roto.

Una joven de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, sin ninguna herencia ni familiares cercanos, no tenía más opciones que irse con el único familiar que le quedaba o aceptar permanecer hasta la mayoría de edad en una casa de acogida.

Karin eligió a la abuela, obvio.

Otro Estado, otra ciudad, otro barrio.

Gracias a Dios, nunca fue una chica débil, así que acató su destino como pudo. Se consideraba una persona responsable que sabía aceptar su sino, y la madurez y los años la habían vuelto realista; de hecho, Karin siempre había creído que estaba hecha para hacerse cargo de los demás: lo hizo con su padre, lo hizo con su madre hasta que falleció; lo haría con los críos a los que esperaba dar clase en un futuro, y ahora no solo cuidaba de su abuela, sino también de todos y cada uno de los borrachos que se peleaban cada noche en el club para ser el primero que saludara a la muerte por un coma etílico. Karin no iba a permitirlo, así que avisaba a los gorilas del pub para que los acompañara a la salida y se asegurasen de que iban andando o tomaban un taxi en el Barrio Francés que les llevara a sus casas sanos y salvos.

—¡Eh, Reina! —le gritó August.

Karin negó con la cabeza porque odiaba ese apelativo que le ponían los hombres de barrio a las mujeres de los bares.

Era un policía retirado que siempre le contaba batallitas para, al final añadir que, si él tuviera treinta años menos ella no habría tenido duda de quién era el amor de su

Vida.

— ¿Qué quieres, August?

—Sírveme otra, anda —August alzó el vaso vacío de whisky y lo removió provocando que los hielos tintinearan contra el frío cristal. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz roja y brillante.

—No —contestó Karin.

—La última —le pidió con cara contrariada—. Voy bien, Reina. Mírame — extendió la mano libre y rolliza—. No me tiemblan.

Ella sonrió pero no cedió un ápice. August era un buen hombre, pero uno de los típicos americanos de más de cincuenta que si no les mataba el alcohol, lo harían las arterias obstruidas por la grasa y el sobrepeso.

—Ya es suficiente. Mi jefe me tiene prohibido darte otra más.

—¿Tu jefe? —August rió—. Todos en el barrio Francés sabemos que la única jefa del Laffite's eres tú. Todos bailan al son que les tocas. Y no les culpo —aseguró achispado—. Con esa cara y ese cuerpo quien no iba a hacerte caso...

—Entonces —Karin pasó el trapo blanco por encima del dispensador de cerveza hasta sacarle brillo y contestó ignorando el piropo—. Sé consecuente con lo que dices y obedéceme.

—Una más, por favor.

—No. Vete a casa —miró a Spencer, el chico de seguridad y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla para que se hiciera responsable de August y no entrara de nuevo hasta que verificase que había cogido un taxi.

Spencer, un chico de color con las medidas de un armario empotrado, ayudó a bajar del taburete a August y lo sacó del local como si acompañara a un viejo amigo.

Ella miró su reloj Casio amarillo fosforescente para comprobar que Kimimaro era igual de previsible y puntual que siempre. Su novio no tardaría más de treinta segundos en aparecer por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el primer botón de una de sus muchas camisas de cuadros desabrochado y el pelo corto repeinado hacia atrás.

Y efectivamente. Kimamoro hizo acto de presencia mientras Karin contaba los segundos mentalmente.

Entró con aquellos andares desgarbados típicos de alguien que se había criado en una granja, y se sentó en el taburete de la barra para mirarla con adoración.

—Vengo a buscar a mi princesaa —dijo nada más verla, acercándose para recibir un beso que nunca llegó.

Karin miró a Kimimaro y no pudo recordar qué fue lo que hizo que tres meses atrás se fijara en él e iniciaran una relación formal.

De acuerdo. Sus ojos eran bonitos y exudaban bondad, y después tenía una voz agradable y unos hombros anchos de arar el campo. Pero... eran tan distintos, y querían cosas tan diferentes...

Mientras sonaba de fondo la canción de This Ain't a Love song decidió que no iba a alargar más aquella farsa. Kimimaro sería su amigo, si él quería. Pero no podía ser nada más, porque Karin buscaba en un hombre algo que... ¿Y qué sabía Karin de lo que quería en un hombre? Lo único que sabía era que no quería ese carácter masculino a su lado. Necesitaba otras cosas a las que no sabía ponerle nombre porque nunca se las había planteado. Pero puede que fuese siendo hora de que meditara sobre por qué sus relaciones no duraban, y por qué nunca se había enamorado locamente de nadie.

—¿Y mi beso? —preguntó Kimimaro sonriente—. ¿No me lo vas a dar?

"Pobre", pensó ella sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Has recibido mi mensaje?

—Sí —contestó él poniéndole morritos—. El de "tenemos que hablar".

Kimimaro era tan bueno e inocente que desconocía que esas palabras eran trágicas en una pareja.

—¿Y qué crees que significa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Te preocupa algo?

Karin se pasó la mano por el pelo rojo que se recogía con una trenza al lado y se miró la puntas lacias.

—Kimimaro, me preocupa que no veas que lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte —intentó ser suave, pero pensó que una ruptura dolía igualmente lo mirase por donde lo mirase, así que, ¿qué más daba? Mejor ser directa y realizar un corte limpio.

El abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido y mucho menos una palabra que su mente supiera hilar.

—Pero si nos llevamos bien —arguyó finalmente.

—Sí. Es cierto —contestó Karin—. Pero no me siento como creo que debería sentirme.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti. Nos queremos. Pronto conocerás a mi madre.

—Bueno, podré conocerla si quieres, pero en calidad de amiga. No estoy enamorada de ti, Kimimaro—Karin le acarició la mejilla. Sorprendentemente, y como haría un gato sumiso, en vez de retirarse, acercó la mejilla a la mano que le daba consuelo.

—Pero yo no puedo ser tu amigo, Karin. No puedes ser amigo de alguien a quien quieres tanto —se levantó del sillín muy atribulado—. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida...

A ella le supo mal hacerle daño de ese modo. Pero llevaban solo tres meses, y no iba a alargarlo más.

—Pero tú no eres el hombre de la mía, Kimimaro. Estoy convencida de que encontrarás una mujer que te quiera como te mereces. Ya verás. Pero esa mujer no soy yo.

—Pero yo no quiero otra mujer. Te quiero a ti —estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Karin se sintió incómoda al ver que Kimimaro se derrumbaba de ese modo.

—Kim, vete a casa —le ordenó para que no montara una escena ahí mismo. Lo hizo con un tono que impelió a su ex novio a hacerle caso. Tenía esa habilidad. Los hombres acataban sus designios con una facilidad inaudita. Aunque, de vez en cuando, Kimimaro miraba atrás como un perro que buscara mimos y cariños de su dueña.

A eso se refería Karin cuando decía que no quería ese tipo de carácter masculino a su lado. No podía enamorarse de ningún hombre sumiso. No le gustaba que no tuvieran carácter con ella y que se comportaran como niños con mamitis, o peor aún, como calzonazos. Ella odiaba esa última especie más que a nada.

Cuando vio salir a Kimimaro del local, ni siquiera sintió el vacío o la duda existencial que le quedaba a una cuando rompía una relación.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse si, a sus veinticinco años, no era raro que nunca se hubiera enamorado. Que jamás hubiera entregado el corazón.

—Bueno, ya era hora, mujer. Por fin te decidiste.

Karin se dio la vuelta y miró a la otra punta de la barra, localizando la fuente de la educada, a la par que soberbia voz de hombre, que había espetado esas palabras de alivio e incredulidad.

Y entonces, lo vio por primera vez.

Un hombre con una presencia magnética y oscura a su alrededor que, curiosamente, resplandecía entre tanto detalle ordinario.

Un Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Suigetsu permaneció sentado en el taburete con las piernas abiertas, los antebrazos sobre la barra metálica, y la cabeza cubierta por un espeso pelo negro largo a media melena, gacha. Aquella pose pronunciaba más su mirada velada a través de interminables y rizadas pestañas. Y aunque no necesitaba verla otra vez, porque ya se sabía a Karin de memoria, tuvo la necesidad de encararla y de hacerle notar su presencia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

A esa mujer los hombres la miraban como corderitos, pero él quería darle a entender que él era el lobo.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

Suigetsu alzó más el rostro para que la luz lo alumbrara mejor. No se iba a ocultar ante aquella amazona.

Era verdaderamente fascinante sentir la fuerza de sus ojos sobre él. Y era la primera vez que los sentía; la primera vez que se cruzaban las miradas.

—Digo que ya era hora.

Ella alzó una ceja perfecta y arqueada y eso se la puso dura. Dios. Era hermosa como una musa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con aquel tono de meretriz descarada que le ponía los pelos de punta—. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? No te había visto —se dio la vuelta y guardó el trapo blanco en el mueblecito bajo que había a su espalda. Después se llenó un vaso de agua para sí misma y bebió con tranquilidad para demostrarle que podía hacerle esperar más si le daba la gana.

Suigetsu observó con agrado cómo bebía con elegancia y cómo satisfacía sus necesidades.

Por supuesto que Karin no le había visto. Se había cuidado de no sentarse en la barra, ya que ella controlaba todo a su alrededor. En su lugar, se sentaba en las mesitas más retiradas, semi oculto entre la oscuridad, para que fuera otra chica quien le sirviera. Mientras tanto, él podía estudiar al objeto de su deseo. Y gracias a su observación, había aprendido mucho más de lo que ella le contaría cuando se conocieran.

Y todo de ella le encantaba. Esa noche, al ver que el pamplinas de su novio se acercó de nuevo a la barra y al comprobar gustoso cómo lo despachaba, decidió que era el momento de presentarse. No podía permitir que esa mujer, ese premio gordo del poder y de la feminidad, se echara a perder con vainillas con demasiada suerte, ignorantes del diamante que tenían en frente.

Ahora, ella sería para él.

Solo cuando ella decidió que ya lo había hecho esperar suficiente, lo miró divertida y le dijo:

—¿Qué te pongo?

«Me pones muy cachondo», pensó Suigetsu.

Sonrió sabedor de que le tenía la medida cogida, y sin bajar la mirada le contestó:

—Quiero un Hurricane.

Bueno, al menos no pedía una cerveza o un whisky, pensó ella harta de servir lo mismo.

Karin se iba a dar la vuelta dispuesta a servirle, pero Suigetsu la detuvo con su exigencia.

—Escucha —hizo una pausa con misterio, acaparando toda su atención—. Lo quiero bien frío. Con la rodaja de limón fina y relajada sobre el vaso, sin demasiada bebida de la pasión y la misma cantidad de naranja que de limón.

Ella lo miraba por encima del hombro, impresionada por ese tono autoritario que, lejos de molestarla, la espoleaba como a un caballo loco por provocarle más y más. Y al mismo tiempo, quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo tal y como él deseaba. Era la mejor «barman» de la ciudad y eso lo sabían todos.

—¿Y también quieres que te peine?

Suigetsu sonrió por debajo de la nariz. Le encantaba su osadía. No le tenía ningún miedo y eso era excelente para la naturaleza de la relación que él soñaba con ella.

—Eso después —contestó él sin ninguna duda de que lo haría. Sus ojos morados brillaron facciosos.

Ella le echó una última mirada furtiva y se puso a preparar el Hurricane.

—Ese chico no te merecía —espetó Suigetsu resuelto.

Karin, que cortaba la rodaja de limón, detuvo el cuchillo con sorpresa. No había pretendido que su escena con Kimimaro se convirtiera en algo de conocimiento popular.

Había tenido cuidado con las formas y el tono, intentando controlar la situación en todo momento. Al parecer, ese hombre no perdía un solo detalle de nada, a diferencia de los demás que apenas se aguantaban sentados en la barra, apunto de quedarse dormidos, atontados por el consumo excesivo de alcohol.

—¿Le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Señor? —de repente dejó de tutearle. Pensó que le molestaría que dejara de usar el tono familiar.

Pero en vez de eso, Suigetsu sonrió abiertamente y su gesto le iluminó la cara. Madre mía, era un hombre impresionante. Parecía no encajar en ese tiempo ni en ese lugar.

Debería de estar en un castillo, seguramente hablando con los animales y con sus concubinas vampiresas.

Tenía ese aire de misterio y de hombre de la noche que a Karin le encantaba y que la atraía de un modo magnético.

—No me interesan las conversaciones ajenas. Pero sí la tuya con tu ex novio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber—. No es de su incumbencia.

—Digamos que me preocupaba que un pobre chico como ese se llevara toda una Reina como tú. Ha sido un acto de condescendencia impropio de una soberana.

«Increíble. ¿Me está regañando?».

—¿Y qué sabe usted de cómo es mi relación con Kimimaro? ¿No considera osada esa suposición?

—De cómo era, querrás decir —la corrigió—. No vas a volver con él.

Aquella orden la puso en guardia, y al mismo tiempo calentó su sangre como nada hasta ahora lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía ser que le excitara la actitud y el tono de voz de ese desconocido, cuando ella, acostumbrada a tener el control, y a llevar el mando, no toleraba ni que le resoplaran?

Para controlar sus nervios, continuó preparando el Hurricane. Cortó la rodaja de limón, y puso la cantidad justa y necesaria de bebida de la pasión.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó dandole vueltas a la bebida utilizando una cucharita estilizada y alta que sobresalía por la copa superior del vaso.

—Porque sabes que con él haces lo que quieres. Y eso te aburre.

La joven, sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con asombro.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí como para afirmar eso.

—Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas señor —sonrió con petulancia—. Y sí sé cosas de ti.

Karin se acercó a él y le dejó el Hurricane delante de sus narices. Después, admiró los rasgos de Suigetsu e intentó ver más allá de sus ojos oscuros. Y lo que fuera que vio la sobrecogió. En sus profundidades residían promesas y pecados, tan oscuros como el color de su mirada.

—Aquí tiene —le dijo—. Señor —añadió puntillosa.

—¿No quieres oír lo que he descubierto de ti?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—De todas maneras me lo va a decir. Sorpréndame.

Suigetsu oteó el fondo de la copa. Después se la llevó a los labios y miró a su objetivo por encima del cristal añil, imaginando que aquel sabor huracanado era el de Karin.

—Odias que te llamen Reina con el tono de los borrachos. No te gusta tu trabajo, pero eres exigente contigo misma y lo haces de un modo diligente. No sé a qué te gustaría dedicarte ni sé cual es tu profesión —entrecerró los ojos intentando leer su mente—, pero estoy convencido de que necesitas un puesto de autoridad.

Ella no sabía ni qué decir. De momento ese apuesto y misterioso caballero no había errado en nada. ¿Había aprendido todo aquello solo de la observación?

—No he acabado aún —Suigetsu detuvo toda interrupción—. Te comprometes con las personas que apuestan por ti, por eso el dueño del Laffite´s ha sabido delegar en ti, y tú te has convertido en sus ojos, y en la autoridad de este lugar. Y lo has conseguido sin hacer ruido. Solo con tu presencia. Y... lo que más dice de ti, ¿sabes qué es?

—Dime.

—Nunca has sido feliz con ningún hombre, porque ninguno ha sabido averiguar lo que necesitas. Te conformas con potitos cuando tienes estómago para un buen estofado. Pero es cuestión de tiempo que tu estómago pida lo que necesita.

—Ya... ¿Y sabes tú lo que necesito?

Él no se movió. Solo se quedó ahí, saboreando el Hurricane. Después se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Escucha a tu cuerpo. Él sabe la verdad.

Nunca nadie le había hablado con tantísima certidumbre. Era como si él supiera cosas de ella que ni ella sabía.

Karin carraspeó, y miró alrededor incómoda.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—En serio, preciosa —dijo él sin más. Después se levantó, como el que ya había cumplido la misión otorgada y apoyó sus manos estilizadas y fuertes sobre la superficie de la barra—. Te dije la rodaja del limón fina —la corrigió.

—Vaya, ¿lo he hecho mal? —dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Aunque, cierto era que el hecho de no haberlo hecho como él quería la hizo sentirse mal.

—¿Mal? No. Haces el mejor Hurricane de Nueva Orleans. Pero no como yo te lo he pedido. Este sábado volveré y esperaré a que me lo hagas como yo deseo.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago así? ¿Me darás en el culo? —Karin se quería reír de él.

Pero Suigetsu parpadeó perezosamente, sonrió ocultando una serie de inmoralidades que solo él conocía y esos malditos ojos color resplandecieron con un fondo oscuro.

—Solo si te gusta —le guiñó un ojo—. Tal vez hasta te invite a cenar. —Se sacó diez dólares de la cartera y los dejó al lado del vaso medio lleno. A continuación, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue de su pub, dejando a Karin en un estado de shock al que no estaba habituada.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la dejaba sin palabras. Lo que no sabía era que también le haría pasar una noche en vela pensando en sus ojos llenos de vida y también de oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Desde que el peliblanco misterioso abandonó el pub, Karin se encontró pensando en él a diario. Mirando de reojo esa butaca que siempre permanecía vacía, como si estuviera reservada solo para él, como una broma.

Incluso su abuela se había dado cuenta de su estado aletargado.

Karin le estaba colocando las zapatillas de estar por casa en los pies, ya que la mujer no llegaba a ponérselas.

Su abuela era una buena mujer que siempre le preguntaba cuándo se iba a casar y a tener hijos, como si aquel fuera el cometido de todas las hembras del planeta.

La pobre Karin estaba harta de eso. Muchos hombres del pub hablaban de sus esposas como si fueran sus criadas y las encargadas de educar a sus hijos.

Ella no se consideraba una feminista en potencia, pero sí creía que los tiempos habían cambiado y, sin embargo, la mentalidad de las mujeres seguía siendo la misma que siglos atrás en lo concerniente a sus cuerpos y a procrear. Y la de los hombres también, aunque estuviera maquillada de modernismos.

Era hermoso tener un hijo, pero más hermoso sería poder dedicarse a criarlo y darle la bienvenida a un mundo en el que poder aprender buenos valores. Y, sin embargo, ella no podía asegurarle ni tiempo ni un buen mundo.

—Cariño, ¿en qué estás pensando? —le preguntó su abuela—. Mira mis zapatillas.

Estaban sentadas en el balancín del porche, tomando un granizado de limón. Por las mañanas hacía mucho calor para permanecer en el interior de la casa.

Vivían en una de las 4500 viviendas que se construyeron subvencionadas por el gobierno, después del terrible paso del Katrina.

No tenían aire acondicionado. Era una casa humilde aunque disponía de buenas prestaciones alrededor, como centros comerciales y grandes almacenes.

Su fachada era un híbrido de madera y hormigón, y tenía una tonalidad color tierra.

Constaba de dos plantas. La planta de arriba era toda para ella, como un piso de soltera. Y en la de abajo estaba la cocina, un baño, el salón comedor y la habitación suite de la abuela, ya que no podía subir las escaleras sola.

Karin pasaba el cortacésped todos los fines de semana, y se encargaba de la limpieza y el mantenimiento del hogar. Era una manitas.

La abuela solo tenía que hacerse cargo de la comida, pero cocinaba de maravilla, y a Karin le encantaba oler sus guisos y probar sus tartas y sus granizados, porque le hacían sentirse como en casa.

Ambas hablaban mucho de casi todo. Y, a pesar de que su abuela había sido una obligación desde los diecisiete, también la consideraba una bendición, porque gracias a ella, no estaba sola.

—Abuela, perdona —se disculpó Karin con una risa tonta—. Te he puesto las zapatillas del revés.

El tierno y redondo rostro de su abuela, marcado por el paso del tiempo, se suavizó al mirar a su nieta a los ojos. El cristal de sus gafas era bastante grueso pero no achicaba la inmensidad de sus ojos azules con arrugas de felicidad y también de algún que otro disgusto. El sol atravesaba la frondosidad de sus rizos blancos creando a su alrededor un halo luminoso.

—¿En qué estás pensando, niña? Estos días parece que tengas la cabeza en otra parte. ¿Tiene que ver tu humor con el bueno de Kimimaro? ¿Por fin te ha pedido en matrimonio? Quiero irme de boda antes de que me muera.

Su abuela había conocido a Kimimaro cuando Karin lo trajo una vez a comer, mes y medio atrás. Su ex era un chico educado y muy sociable, y se había pasado toda la comida ganándose a su abuela. Y lo logró.

Desde entonces, no dejaba de repetir que quería volver a verle. A Karin le daba pena decirle que «este tampoco había salido bien», pero se lo diría de todas maneras para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones y encargara un vestido para una boda que no existía.

Karin hizo negaciones con la cabeza mientras le colocaba bien las zapatillas en el pie correspondiente. La derecha en el derecho. La izquierda en el izquierdo.

—No es por el, abuela. Él y yo ya no estamos juntos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo lamentándolo profundamente—. Pues es una pena. Era un buen chico. ¿Qué pasó?

—No encajábamos. Eso es todo. No estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Y de quién has estado enamorada tú, corazón? Bien difícil eres para prendarte de un hombre.

—Tal vez sea muy exigente.

La abuela hizo un mohín y la miró de reojo.

—No están los tiempos para ser tan exigente, jovencita. Cuentas ya con veintiséis años. Si no te das prisa, se te pasará el arroz.

—Abuela, por Dios. Que los tiempos no son como antes.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Ahora las mujeres son más fuertes y duran más.

—Bueno, no me refería a eso...

—Pero al fin y al cabo, las mujeres solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que nuestro hombre sea bueno y trabajador. Y nos quiera como es debido —se inclinó hacia ella para señalarla con el dedo índice—. Y seguro que de esos no hay muchos. Como Kimi. No estás en posición de rechazar buenos partidos, niña. Esa belleza salvaje que tienes no durará eternamente. Deberías encontrar un buen hombre y que te dé hijos. Se supone que te gustan los niños, ¿no? Has estudiado magisterio para poder tratar con ellos. ¿No quieres ser mamá?

Karin prefirió no discutir con su abuela; en su lugar, dejó que ella le soltara toda la retahíla.

Su abuela era una mujer chapada a la antigua, una hija de Nueva Orleans con estrictos valores y muy creyente. Su abuelo y ella permanecieron juntos desde los veinte, hasta la muerte de él a los sesenta y cinco años. No conoció a nadie más. Ella, al menos no. Él... Nunca se supo.

Pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle Karin que tenía otras necesidades? ¿Que no se sentía completa ni satisfecha con ninguno?

Su abuela, demasiado convencional, no comprendería su vía crucis, por eso le pasó el brazo por encima, se impulsó sobre la punta de los dedos y las meció a ambas mientras la escuchaba con atención, por mucho que tuvieran opiniones tan diametralmente opuestas.

Aunque Karin se considerase una Jersey Girl de nacimiento, reconocía que parte de Nueva Orleans se había ganado un hueco en su corazón. Y lo había hecho a pesar de esa humedad irritante.

Culpa de ello la tenía la gran fuerza de voluntad que demostró la gente del lugar para alzarse entre sus cenizas. Para renacer tras el Katrina. Ella llegó dos meses después y como una más, tuvo que ayudar a los orleannianos a reconstruir aquella ciudad de tradición, música, jazz y brujería, a la vez que tenía que cuidar de su abuela y establecer vínculos con ella. No fue nada fácil. Margaret sabía que derribarían su casa tarde o temprano, ya que la inundación había causado desperfectos irreparables, y la mujer, ya mayor, estaba desesperada al pensar que perdería todo cuanto poseía.

Sin embargo, Karin creía que cualquier cambio sería positivo para ellos, pues era mejor vivir en un hogar nuevo que residir en uno marcado por tristes recuerdos, por la inclemente huella de un pasado trágico.

Karin lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Así que, durante meses, intentó animar a su abuela, ayudarla en lo que podía e incluso se ofreció al grupo de colaboración y recuperación del barrio Francés. Echó una mano como mejor supo, estando ahí. Porque todo sumaba y todo servía. Lo único que no ayudaba era lamentarse y mirar, quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Y ella no era de esas.

Mientras conducía con su viejo Mustang negro hasta el Laffite's, pensaba sobre lo mucho que tuvieron que trabajar todos para recuperar el espíritu del lugar y honrar así a aquellos que perecieron bajo el agua. Fue terrible.

Incluso el pub en el que trabajaba desde hacía ocho largos años, lleno de leyenda y de heroicidad, tampoco pudo esquivar el huracán de aire y mar. Y también tuvo que ser rehabilitado, aunque aún marcaban sus paredes la línea del agua, como un recordatorio perenne de lo hundidos que llegaron a estar.

Eso era Nueva Orleans. Aquella era la verdadera esencia del Barrio Francés.

Todos habían tenido que reinventarse para sobrevivir. Eran supervivientes natos, como ella. Y aquella era la razón por la que Karin, a pesar de tener un alma de Jersey, había cedido parte de su corazón a esa ciudad.

Le caían muy bien.

Aparcó el coche dos manzanas antes de llegar a su trabajo, puesto que no se podía aparcar en las aceras ya que estaban ocupadas por las mesas de los bares y restaurantes. El barrio hacía vida tanto dentro de sus tiendas, restaurantes y pubs, como en la calle, donde más les gustaba estar.

Como siempre le pasaba, mientras caminaba con sus zapatos de tacón negros, con cuidado de que no se le llenaran de polvo, sus tejanos stretch que marcaban su figura espectacular y el pelo rubio recogido en aquella trenza de color oro, dormida sobre el hombro derecho, aceptó todos los piropos y vítores de sus vecinos, así como los de los turistas que en época de verano tomaban cervezas en las terrazas.

Cuando era más jovencita, los halagos de ese tipo la sonrojaban; pero después, los aceptó, igual que aceptó su cuerpo y su naturaleza. Acató que sus curvas y su cara nunca pasarían desapercibidas, y al final, se sintió cómoda con ello.

El horario que realizaba era desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta la una de la madrugada, con lo que tenía las mañanas para descansar, leer, ir a correr, e ir a pasear con su abuela.

En la hora de descanso del trabajo, aprovechaba para cenar algo, y hacía la compra necesaria para ella y su abuela, en caso de que les faltaran víveres. Libraba los domingos y los lunes.

Los lunes, si podía, se iba de tiendas.

Pero ese día no era ni domingo ni lunes. Era viernes, y estaba irritada porque se había pasado todos los días mirando de reojo si el peliblanco de rostro aristocrático y melancólico regresaba para pedirle otro Hurricane.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Tendría que esperar a mañana.

Quien sí estaría ese día era Tracey, el refuerzo que venía a trabajar los fines de semana. Y esa mujer era como Google. Tenía información sobre todo y sobre todos.

Tal vez conocía a su hombre huracanado.

—Susan, no tenses los pies.

La mujer, colocada a cuatro patas sobre la mesa, con los tobillos encadenados al igual que las muñecas, asintió diligentemente mientras obedecía la orden de Suigetsu.

La mazmorra en la que se encontraban tenía instrumentos de tortura que Suigetsu no utilizaría jamás, pero sabía lo que podía excitar a su sumisa el hallarse ahí, entre tantos artilugios que podían hacer daño.

—¿Cuánto hace que te hago domas?

—Cuatro años, Domine.

—¿Y por qué en cuatro años sigues desobedeciéndome? —Suigetsu pasó la mano por sus nalgas desnudas y apresó con los dedos el consolador que llenaba la vagina de su sumisa, para ajustarlo más a su cavidad, presionando hasta el fondo—. Aguanta. Coge aire —el consolador era ancho, y Susan estaba muy dilatada. Si quería, Suigetsu podía meterle la mano entera.

A Susan le encantaba que le azotara las plantas de los pies con la fusta. No eran azotes fuertes, ni por asomo, pero picaban lo justo para que le escociera y desviara la atención del placer que palpitaba en su sexo.

—Sé por qué me desobedeces —aseguró Suigetsu—. Es porque quieres que te castigue —ocupó su boca con un gag.

No contestaría. Pero era verdad.

Ella gimió. No podía verle el rostro. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz de piel de color negro, ni tampoco podía hablar, porque ahora el gag se lo impedía.

A Susan le encantaban todos esos juguetes, y se había aficionado a las domas más exigentes y duras. La mujer, una importante empresaria acostumbrada al estrés y a los negocios duros, necesitaba esas domas como aire para respirar.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu no iba a permitir que traspasara la línea con él y se volviera sado. Porque él no era sadomasoquista, ni quería que ella lo fuera, ya que entonces, tendría que cambiar de Amo y podría ir a parar a manos enfermas e inadecuadas. Pero, ¿quién podía detener los impulsos más secretos y oscuros de una persona sino ella misma?

Si Susan quería mas, Suigetsu dejaría de trabajar con ella, porque se preocupaba del placer y de la salud de las mujeres que habían pedido sus servicios. Y él no estaba ahí para marcar hasta hacer sangre. Eso que lo hicieran otros, pero él no.

—¿Es eso, Susan? —le dio dos veces en la planta de los pies con la fusta y escuchó los gemidos lujuriosos de la sumisa y cómo asentía frenética mientras encogía los dedos. Estaba tan húmeda que goteaba—. ¿Sí? Entonces, te castigaré.

Con la mano abierta, le dio dos cachetadas fuertes en las nalgas. Suigetsu sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Su piel se enrojecería, y después, la sangre iría directamente a su sexo hinchado.

Y... ¡Zassss!

Susan empezó a temblar presa de un orgasmo brutal.

Después de cada doma, Suigetsu desataba a su sumisa, la felicitaba y le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, y después la dejaba un tiempo a solas para que se tranquilizara y recuperase la serenidad. Necesitaban tiempo. Todas las sumisas necesitaban tiempo para aceptar que se habían entregado y que les había dado justo lo que ellas pedían.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado para Suigetsu. Desde que había visto a Karin, todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Le gustaba ser Amo.

Maldita sea, había nacido para ello. Eso era lo que le llenaba, era su modo de vivir, no sabía ser de otra manera ni tampoco quería serlo. Pero, había algo que podía sucederle a un Amo una vez en la vida. Algo como lo que intuía que le sucedía a Sasuke Uchiha, un gran amigo suyo, aunque él no hablara de ello.

Y era: encontrar a su dueña, a su mujer, y querer entregarse en cuerpo, alma y corazón solo a ella. A la Reina que se dejaría someter por él en la cama, aunque en la vida fuera su única y auténtica soberana.

Suigetsu desconocía quién era la Reina de Sasuke, la que amaba en secreto, pero la suya la había encontrado en la increíble rubia altiva tras la barra del Laffite's. Incluso su nombre, Karin, era todo un desafío. Y ella... ¡por todos los demonios! Ella era espectacular.

Desde que la vio, su corazón de amo sabía que le pertenecía, pero la joven ya estaba comprometida y una de las cosas que odiaba Suigetsu era entrometerse en medio de una relación.

Sin embargo, esperaría. Porque esa mujer era demasiado para el tipo que la creía poseer, y sabía que se cansaría. Tenía clarísimo que Karin era muy fuerte, y necesitaba a su lado a alguien tan fuerte como ella. No a peleles.

Y ese alguien era él.

Por eso, después de poder hablar con ella y acercársele nada más cortó con su inocente ex novio, no perdió el tiempo y entró en escena.

Suigetsu solo esperaba que su intromisión le hubiera causado tanta sensación como la que le había causado a él tenerla en frente y mirarla a los ojos.

Lo había encadenado a ella de por vida. Y al hacerlo, lo había echado a perder para otras sumisas.

Con ese pensamiento, se metió de nuevo en la mazmorra, para encontrarse a Susan sentada en un sillón orejero rojo y dorado, ya vestida con su ropa de ejecutiva y los tacones de aguja negros. Suigetsu se imaginó a Karin sentada ahí, como su monarca, desnuda para él, mirándolo envalentonada y juguetona, y se excitó de nuevo.

Pero no era la pelirroja del Laffite's la que ocupaba ese lugar ahora. Era Susan, una de sus sumisas más antiguas, de pelo negro y corto, y ojos azules muy claros; una sumisa a la que tendría que despedir, porque solo se quería centrar en una mujer en particular.

Susan fumaba y echaba el humo por la nariz, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Había eliminado todo el estrés y parecía otra persona, incluso más joven. Las domas limpiaban la mierda que una llevaba encima. Eran como una catarsis, o una sesión de rejuvenecimiento.

—Aquí no se puede fumar, Susan. Ya lo sabes —la regañó amablemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apagó la colilla en la suela de su zapato.

—Y tú sabes, cariño, que por mucho que me lo digas siempre acabo haciéndolo.

Si su relación fuera de otra naturaleza, Suigetsu no permitiría que le vacilara así. Pero Susan solo era su sumisa durante la hora y media de la doma. Después, podía ser tan irreverente como quisiera.

Susan se levantó y se pasó la mano por las nalgas, disfrutando del escozor.

—Necesito que me des más fuerte —susurró estudiando a su Amo con lascivia.

—No pienso darte más fuerte. No importa lo que utilice: la pala, la mano, la fusta, el flogger... Use lo que use esa es mi intensidad. Y sabes que te pongo el culo a caldo. Pero para ti, ya nada es suficiente —dijo acercándose a ella para darle la vuelta y subirle la cremallera de la falda con cuidado—. Me preocupas.

—No tienes por qué —contestó con una sonrisa, mirando al frente—. Aguanto muy bien los castigos. Me encantan. Puedes presionarme más.

—Pero yo no disfruto infligiendo dolor. No me gusta zurrarte así porque sí. No soy ese tipo de Amo. De hecho, dudo que a un Amo real disfrute dando palizas de ese tipo. Tú estás buscando a un sado.

—No es verdad —Susan se giró y aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con los

brazos, en un gesto que lo tomó por sorpresa—. Yo no necesito a otro Amo. Solo a ti. Lo que pasa... —se mordió el labio inferior—. Es que quiero agradarte. Que veas lo fuerte que soy por ti.

No. Suigetsu no quería sumisas enamoradas de él. Porque él nunca podría tratarlas ni ofrecerles lo que anhelaban.

Esa parte que nunca le había dado a nadie ya tenía dueña, aunque la misma lo desconocía: y estaba en Nueva Orleans.

—A mí, como Amo, me agrada que disfrutes de los orgasmos que te doy, Susan. No quiero que confundas que me agradará más cuanto más dolor aguantes por mí. La sumisión no se trata de eso. Recuerda que es un juego de mutuo acuerdo, no una tortura.

—Lo sé, Suigetsu —asintió un tanto avergonzada—. Pero... ha llegado un punto en el que ya no distingo el placer del dolor.

—Pero tienes que aprender a identificar qué te gusta más, Susan —le alzó la barbilla delicadamente—. Porque me temo que te has enganchado al dolor, más que al placer. Tienes alma sadomasoquista. Y no puedo seguir alimentando eso.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Es lo que yo veo.

—Hablas como si ya no quisieras hacerme más domas —lo miró asustada.

Él besó el dorso de su mano y le contestó:

—Y así es. Hoy ha sido la última. No contigo solo, no me mal interpretes, sino con todas mis demás sumisas. Pero quería despedirme de ti y decírtelo personalmente. Porque llevamos muchos años juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, nerviosa al comprobar que el hombre que le propiciaba el placer y el dolor que necesitaba, estaba cerrando su mazmorra.

—No me puedes hacer esto... Suigetsu, necesito tus cuidados.

—Puedo. Y debo. Y más ahora, Susan, por tu bien. Tienes que parar y escuchar a tu cuerpo con objetividad, a ver qué te dice que necesitas.

—¿Por qué vas a dejar de aleccionarme? No lo comprendo. Pensaba que vivías de esto.— Yo no vivo de esto —aseguró—. Pero esto es mi modo de entender la vida y disfrutar de las relaciones y el placer. Soy un poco como tú. Tu trabajas en una multinacional que paga tu nómina, pero tu vida es otra. Conmigo sucede lo mismo. No obstante, cierro mis compromisos porque quiero centrarme en una sola sumisa.

Susan se cubrió la boca con las manos, asombrada al escuchar eso.

—Dijiste que nunca te habías encaprichado de nadie. Que dedicarte solo a una mujer suponía que le habías entregado el alma y el corazón. ¿Debo entender que eso es lo que te ha pasado? —supuso con voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé —dijo conocedor de la verdad. Solo que no estaba dispuesto a lastimar más a su ex sumisa—. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Pensaba que me elegirías a mí... pensaba que me estaba esforzando mucho para agradarte...

Antes de que Susan se echara a llorar y dificultara más las cosas, Suigetsu la acompañó a la salida intentando tranquilizarla.

Si ella, como la gran mayoría, creía que él sería feliz al comprobar el sacrificio y el aguante de sus sumisas, es que no habían comprendido nada.

Un Amo era feliz cuando su sumisa alcanzaba la plenitud y la liberación y se encontraba a sí misma entre sus brazos.

—Adiós, Susan —con cariño, Suigetsu la besó en la frente como a una niña pequeña, y cuando cerró la puerta de su mazmorra, supo que había cerrado la posibilidad de jugar con otras que no fueran su Reina.

Y eso era justo lo que su corazón dominante deseaba.

Tracey tenía una cien de pecho y unas caderas de potra proporcionales a sus nalgas.

Su pelo rizado y color castaño oscuro ondeaba cercando su cara, de mejillas prominentes y labios gruesos. Su top blanco dejaba poco a la imaginación, cualquiera adivinaría que llevaba un sostén rosa de encaje debajo.

Mascaba chicle sin parar, y lo hacía con el mismo ímpetu con el que limpiaba las mesas y recogía las bebidas.

Era un buen apoyo, porque era muy trabajadora.

Karin esperó a que se acercara a la barra a dejar las bebidas vacías, y comprobó que todo el mundo estuviera servido. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y a esas horas los bebedores aún estaban durmiendo la siesta, y los turistas no vendrían hasta llegada la noche.

—Tracey —Karin tomó la bandeja que le dejaba su compañera y la dejó en el fregadero.

—Dime, guapa —contestó la joven apoyándose en la mesa de madera y haciendo una burbuja con el chicle.

Karin arqueó una ceja y alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, mirándole la boca con atención.

La otra bizqueó y al final se sacó el chicle de la boca y se lo dio.

—Hace mal efecto que mastiques el chicle así —le recordó cómo había hecho ya miles de veces.

—Eres una pesada. Además, me relaja para aguantar a según qué indeseables.

—Ya. Toma —Karin se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones ajustados y le dio un caramelo de sandía con menta—. Chupa esto, anda. Así dejarás de mover la mandíbula de esa manera.

—Gracias —contestó la sureña, lejos de sentirse avergonzada.

Tracey era de Texas, pero se había enamorado de un orleanniano. Hacía cinco años que vivía allí. Y cuatro que vivía sola. Su orleanniano estaba casado y con hijos. El chasco que se llevó fue descomunal.

—Oye, ¿te quedas con las caras de los hombres que sirves, Tracey?

—Solo si son guapos —contestó bromista.

«Perfecto. Entonces debe recordar la cara del peliblanco huracanado», pensó Karin.

—¿Te suena haber servido a un chico peliblanco, de ojos purpuras y pelo largo por debajo de las orejas... así? —se señaló los hombros—. Muy corpulento y ancho de espaldas. Como un poco oscuro. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Tracey alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—Cariño, claro que sé a lo que te refieres. Lo que no entiendo es que tú no lo hayas visto nunca por aquí. Viene unas dos veces a la semana. Se sienta en esa mesa —señaló una muy cobijada detrás de una columna de contención. Desde luego, estaba poco iluminado, con razón nunca lo vio—. Solo. Se llama Suigetsu.

—¿Suigetsu? —le gustaba su nombre. Pegaba con él—. ¿Qué suele tomar? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Solo whisky con hielo.

—Y a mí me pidió un Hurricane —dijo en voz baja—. Me estaba poniendo a prueba.

—¿Cómo dices? —ella no le escuchó.

—No, nada nada...

—¿No sabes quién es?

—¿Yo? —dijo extrañada—. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Es el hijo pequeño de los Hozuki. Su familia es una de las más importantes de Nueva Orleans.

—Pues qué bien —eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

El dinero no la impresionaba. De hecho, a pesar de conocer a muchísima gente, desconocía a la aristocracia orleanniana. Seguramente porque ninguno de ellos irían a tomar nada al Laffite's, ni ella tampoco regentaría la zona alta de Nueva Orleans.

—Dicen que es la oveja negra de la familia. Que es un rebelde, un tipo duro de esos a los que les gustan las cosas raras. Y un ligón —sonrió coqueta.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cosas raras? —eso llamó su atención. Nueva Orleans era la capital de las rarezas.

—Sí —aseguró caracoleando un rizo en su dedo índice—. No sé a lo que se refieren con eso. A lo mejor hace misas del gallo o cosas así —dijo sin importancia.

Después, se encogió de hombros y saboreó el caramelo con gusto—. A mí no me importaría que me hiciera cosas raras. Ya sabes, toooooda la noche...

Karin se echó a reír. No podía culpar a Tracey por pensar así. Ella misma se había pasado la semana fantaseando con él.

Era la primera vez que fantaseaba con alguien; porque, por suerte o por desgracia, objetivo que había tenido Karin entre ceja y ceja, objetivo que había caído ipso facto.

Con Suigetsu no era así. Él la había mantenido en vilo y había despertado su interés. Y lo cierto era que una extraña excitación recorría su vientre ante la expectativa de verlo al día siguiente.

Sonrió pensativa y maliciosa. Le iba a preparar un Hurricane que no iba a olvidar jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

Sábado

Cuántas veces había mirado en la misma dirección? Y, ¿para qué? Para verificar una y otra vez que Suigetsu no estaba. Le había dicho que vendría, y no había aparecido por ahí en ningún momento.

Debió suponerlo. Debió suponer que solo la vacilaba y se hacía el interesante. Un tipo de familia aristocrática no pintaba nada en el Laffite's, codeándose con la plebe.

Por tanto, aquella no fue la mejor noche de Karin. Los clientes estaban más pesados de lo habitual, y a ello se le debía añadir la decepción que sentía al haber estado pensando toda la semana en un hombre que faltaba a su palabra.

Si el trabajo lo solicitaba, los sábados se quedaba hasta más tarde para ayudar a las chicas, pero no estaba de humor para ello, así que en cuanto su reloj marcó la una de la madrugada, decidió que no pensaba esperar más a ese presuntuoso.

Y se fue.

Los piropos no le levantaron el ánimo de camino al coche. Sacó las llaves del vehículo del interior de su bolso, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del Mustang, una voz masculina la detuvo.

—¿Ya te vas? Pensaba que teníamos una cita.

Ella se dio la vuelta de golpe para encontrarse con Hozuki .

—¡Joder! —la había asustado y las llaves del coche se le habían caído al suelo.

Él llevaba un polo negro de manga corta que delineaba su escultural silueta, y así, cara a cara, sin el desnivel del que gozaba detrás de la barra, era mucho más alto de lo que parecía en un primer instante. Era altísimo. Y estaba tan guapo... Los pantalones de pinza le quedaban como un guante.

Su pose se parecía a la de un guerrero relajado, aunque estuviera intermitentemente alerta por si algo le acechara.

—Perdona, ¿te he asustado? —preguntó risueño. Se agachó para recoger las llaves.

—No. Bueno sí. Joder —aún estaba comiendo aire—. No esperaba a nadie.

Suigetsu inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué no? Te dije que vendría el sábado —contestó extrañado. Le ofreció el llavero.

Karin entrecerró los ojos y se las arrancó de las manos sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Mi turno acaba a la una —le recordó cortante—. Como comprenderás, no iba a esperarte eternamente. Además, si venías o no, me daba igual. No es que estuviera pensando en ti como una loca.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia abajo para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Eres impaciente y te gusta que las cosas salgan como las has planeado y visualizado en tu cabeza. Qué mona.

Ella elevó su impertinente ceja, incrédula ante el tono que escuchaba de su boca.—¿Mona? No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Suigetsu.

—Ah... —dijo satisfecho—. ¿Has averiguado mi nombre?

—Sí. Alguien me lo dijo por ahí.

—Ergo —se movió de un modo que Karin no supo advertir con antelación, y en un segundo, lo tenía encima encerrándola entre él y el coche—: has estado pensando en mí.

—Eres un poco arrogante, ¿no crees?

—No. Solo digo lo que me gustaría que sucediera —se inclinó más hacia ella—. Porque yo, Karin, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi.

Y de repente, tras esa abierta declaración, se apartó con la misma velocidad con la que se le había echado encima.

«Oh, vaya... eso ha sido contundente», pensó ella. Este sí le gustaba. Había salido con hombres muy educados y divertidos. Hombres con los que había pasado un buen rato, una buena charla y cierto entretenimiento en general. Casi todos parecían estar cortados por el mismo patrón. Pero este... este Suigetsu, exudaba seguridad y masculinidad a mares. Y era muy estimulante para ella tener en frente a un ejemplar así.

—Te dije que quería invitarte a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sí. Estaba hambrienta. Y era culpa de él. Por ridículo que pareciera, había estado tan nerviosa pensando en que lo vería de nuevo que se le cerró el estómago, cuando ella era de buen comer y casi nada le quitaba el hambre.

—Es la una de la madrugada. No creo que nos den de comer en ningún sitio a no ser que vayamos a alguna hamburguesería. Además, no me suelo ir con desconocidos.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo me llamo, ¿no?

Sí. Sí lo sabía. Y al averiguar que era un Hozuki también entendía que estaba a salvo. No haría ninguna tontería como para que su apellido se viera envuelto en algo turbio con ella: no era un violador, ni un psicópata.

Los labios de Suigetsu dibujaron una sonrisa de esas que muestran que está todo controlado. Karin hubiera jurado en ese momento que le estaba leyendo la mente y que había adivinado lo que pensaba.

—No te preocupes por la cena. Iremos en mi coche —convino él—. Te llevaré a un sitio en el que podrás comer a gusto, preciosa —la miró fijamente a los ojos. En realidad las pupilas no se movieron de su rostro, pero parecía que le hacía una completa radiografía a su alma —. ¿Te apetece?

Era la primera vez que ella no tenía que decidir. Los demás se limitaban a cumplir sus deseos, pero esta vez, era él quien llevaba las riendas.

La sensación le gustó, y como no tenía nada que perder y se le había pasado el enfado por haberla tenido en ascuas toda la noche, al final, aceptó.

—Sí. De acuerdo —contestó con firmeza.

Suigetsu era el propietario de un Porsche 911 Coupé que iba en armonía con su espíritu soberbio y agresivo. Y a Karin, lejos de amilanarle ese tipo de personalidades, le encantaban, porque escaseaban, y porque por fin sentía que ella era la mujer y no la que llevaba los pantalones, como solía decirse.

Él conducía en silencio, permitiendo que la música de Bon Jovi hablara por ellos con su You give Love a bad name.

En aquella calma, se cocinaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba: precedía a algo mucho más caliente de lo que ella se imaginaba. Y no sabia si era atracción, sexo, seducción o algo más que desconocía. Pero fuera lo que fuese, quería averiguarlo.

—Hoy estás guapísima —espetó Suigetsu—. Lo estás siempre, no me malinterpretes—se corrigió—. Pero nunca te había visto con esa blusa de tirantes de color marfil, algo transparente. Te sienta muy bien. Pero, ¿para qué te voy a engañar? Te sienta bien todo. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabes.

Karin hizo caso omiso de lo último, pero sí se giró hacia él para encararlo con sumo interés.

—Has tenido que estudiarme mucho para saber la ropa que llevo y darte cuenta de que esta blusa es nueva. ¿Te has obsesionado conmigo?

—Apuesto a que no sería el primero —le costaba no tirársele encima en ese mismo momento.

—No.

—¿No eres un poco arrogante? —se la devolvió.

Ella se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te mienta y te diga que no?

—No. Por supuesto que no. No me gustan las mentiras.

—Ni a mí tampoco.

—Perfecto. Entonces, esta noche no necesitamos fingir y ser quienes no somos. A ti te gustan las verdades tanto como a mí —la miró de reojo y puso la música.

—¿Aunque duelan?

—Aunque duelan —reafirmó.

La Mamasita era un pequeño restaurante apartado en un muelle oculto del Río Misisipi. Pocos lo conocían, y pocos eran los afortunados en degustar su espectacular cocina criolla.

Las luces decoraban un armonioso caminito de madera que levitaba sobre el río, oculto entre las algas y las plantas acuáticas, que llevaban a su vez a una adorable casita de madera y piedra grisácea.

—Nunca había estado aquí... —dijo Karin caminando por el sendero iluminado—. Ni siquiera me imaginaba que había un restaurante en un muelle y sobre el río.

—Lo llevan dos amigos míos de Miami. Es uno de esos lugares a los que debes ir antes de morirte —le explicó haciéndose el misterioso.

—Pero ¿cómo va a ir nadie, estando oculto como está? —preguntó Karin.

—Esa es la gracia —susurró acercándosele por la espalda—. Los placeres y los tesoros de la vida no están a la vista de todos. Están ocultos, esperando a que solo los más atrevidos los descubran.

Karin lo miró de reojo, queriendo adivinar a qué se refería exactamente. Tal vez hablaba metafóricamente, o puede que en sentido figurado, pero parecía hacerlo desde la experiencia. Eso solo podía decir dos cosas; o que en aquel lugar se comía como los dioses, o que Suigetsu había experimentado por sí mismo esos placeres ocultos de los que hablaba.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta, y unas campanitas doradas cascabelearon para avisar al dueño de que había recibido dos nuevos clientes.

Y como Karin pudo advertir: los dos únicos que ocuparían el salón esa noche.

Al momento, una mujer latina, con una cola alta muy estirada que dejaba al aire sus facciones morenas y atractivas, se acercó a ellos corriendo tanto como le dejaban sus tacones rojos de aguja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola, hombretón! ¡Por fin viniste! —exclamó risueña tomando a Suigetsu de las mejillas—. Cuando José me dijo que hoy nos visitabas, no me lo podía creer... — acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Un piquito sin importancia—.¿Cómo estás, sabrosón?

A Karin ese besito sí le molestó, hasta el punto que se removió algo incómoda.

Advirtió que en el interior de la muñeca la beldad latina tenía tatuado una especie de triskel, un símbolo celta.

Los ojos oscuros de Suigetsu reflejaron simpatía hacia aquella chica, un cariño especial.

—Hola, Alejandra. Dile a tu marido que espero que esta noche se haya esmerado.

—Ni lo dudes, corazón. Lleva desde las cinco en la cocina. Solo para vosotros dos. —La latina desvió la mirada hacia Karin—. ¿Quién es este bellezón?

Suigetsu se retiró y, educadamente, como el caballero que daba la impresión que era, la presentó.

—Es Karin. Karin, esta es Alejandra.

—Pues es un placer, Karin —le dijo Alejandra guiñándole un ojo perfectamente maquillado.

—Igualmente.

—Me siento afortunada de conocer a la primera mujer que trae al Príncipe aquí.

—Bueno, ha sido él quien me ha traído a mí —aclaró Karin.

—Ah, no, querida —sonrió indulgentemente—. Siempre somos nosotras las que movemos a los hombres. Nunca al revés.

Dicho eso, Alejandra los guió hasta la única mesa iluminada con un cuenco con velas flotantes.

—Sentaos aquí y relajaos. En un par de minutos serviremos la cena.

Cuando Alejandra se fue, Suigetsu no le dio importancia al comentario, pero Karin se giró hacia él para decir:

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Ah sí, qué?

—¿Que soy la primera chica a la que traes aquí, Príncipe? —se inclinó hacia adelante con interés femenino.

Suigetsu sonrió y se echó el pelo largo y lacio hacia atrás. Era un gesto muy sexy, que Karin no pensaba que en un hombre fuera masculino. Pero se equivocaba. No se trataba de lo guapo y lo magnético que era; ni tampoco era ese tono profundo de voz que Karin reconocería en cualquier lugar lo que hacía de Suigetsu un animal realmente hipnótico para ella. Era algo que no mostraba lo que más la fascinaba. Era el misterio y esa picante oscuridad adherida a su persona.

—Sí. Nunca había traído aquí a nadie antes —afirmó—. Siempre vine solo.

—Ah... ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Quieres empezar la cena por el postre? No tan rápido, señorita Impaciente.

—Te gusta demasiado mantener el suspense.

La luz de la vela alumbró su bello rostro y bailó sobre su piel. Por un momento, Karin se quedó prendada, y deseó robar uno de esos chispazos de sus ojos, solo para atesorarlo en su memoria para toda la eternidad.

Suspiró para salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Bueno... está bien. ¿Y me vas a contar algo más?, ¿o esperas a que Alejandra y su verborrea lo suelte todo?

—Pregúntame todo lo que quieras —se colocó la servilleta sobre las piernas.

—¿Lo que quiera? —Tenía muchas preguntas. Ya quería saber sobre él todo lo que pudiera y más—. ¿De qué conoces a Alejandra?

—Frecuentábamos los mismos pubs en Miami. Nos hicimos muy amigos. Y bueno —arguyó con normalidad—, José es un chef excelente especializado en cocina criolla y latina. Yo quería invertir en algo, así que construí este restaurante pensando en que ellos dos lo llevaran todo. Trabajan en La Mamasita desde hace dos años. José como chef y Alejandra como Relaciones Públicas y camarera.

—Así que esto es tuyo —asumió.

—Sí.

—¿Y te va bien? —miró alrededor—. No parece que tenga mucha clientela.

—Hoy está reservado solo para nosotros.

Vaya. Eso sí que era asombroso. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella.

Fingiría que no estaba ni la mitad de impresionada.

—Normalmente —continuó Suigetsu llenando la copa de vino blanco de Karin y después la suya—, hay lista de espera para comer o cenar aquí. Nunca abren a las dos de la madrugada, pero a mí me han hecho el favor.

—Debes de ser un jefe muy tirano para que acaten tus órdenes de ese modo...

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró de frente, sin perderse un solo detalle de su hermosa cara.

—Soy exigente. Pero a los demás les gusta complacerme.

—Ajá —Karin bebió delicadamente y lo miró seductora—. Debe de ser un gozada, Hozuki.

—¿El qué?

—Que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieres. Ya me gustaría a mí controlar lo que me rodea así. Pero mi apellido no es nada influyente.

—Mi apellido no tiene nada que ver en el modo en el que los demás me advierten, preciosa. Además, no sé de qué te sorprendes, porque tú también tienes la misma energía. He visto cómo manejas a la gente en el pub, Karin. Tu autoridad es indiscutible. Además, usas un tono inflexible, que sin embargo los demás perciben como suave. Me encantaría ver cómo reaccionarías a una desobediencia.

Ella parpadeó confusa. ¿De qué estaban hablando? A Suigetsu le gustaba jugar al despiste.

Cambió de tema rápidamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte sobre tu familia? O está vetado...

—Claro. Sin censuras —la satisfizo—. Además, mi familia es muy aburrida, y toda la ciudad conoce todo sobre todos.

—Yo no —señaló—. No estoy nada informada sobre familias ricas de Nueva Orleans.

—Señal de que nunca te ha interesado cazar a un millonario.

—No me interesa el dinero. Nunca me ha llamado demasiado la atención.

—A mí tampoco —se encogió de hombros—. Pero nací rodeado de ello. Puede que por eso acabase asqueándome.

—En cambio, yo nunca he tenido demasiado, por eso ni lo asqueo ni lo encuentro a faltar. Es maravilloso ser pobre, ¿no crees?

—No sé —hizo un mohín—. ¿Lo es?

Karin sonrió y después continuó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Tu padre y tu madre a qué se dedican? ¿Trabajan? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Hermanas?

—Bueno... qué gatita más curiosa —ronroneó guturalmente—. Mis padres, Romeo y Janina hace años que no trabajan. Viven de las rentas y de los beneficios. Mi familia es la dueña del noventa por ciento de los casinos de Luisiana. Mi hermano Mangetsu, se dedica a ello. Yo soy la oveja negra. A mí el juego no me interesa.

—¿Entonces no tienes casinos?

—No me gusta la idea de que se saque dinero de los vicios y de las obsesiones de las personas. No me gusta hacer negocio con ello. No me interesa la ludopatía. Mis inversiones —jugó a darle vueltas en círculos a la base de la copa de cristal— se centran en otras cosas.

—¿En qué cosas?

—Compra de superficies para construcción de parquins. Ese es mi negocio.

—Vaya... no hubiera pensado jamás en eso —admitió asombrada—. Si yo tuviera tu dinero habría pensado en otro tipo de empresas.

—Yo pensé en sacar beneficios inmediatos de mis inversiones. Piénsalo: no hay espacio en las aceras para aparcar. Las ciudades necesitan plazas. Así que, aposté por ello. Y... gané.

Karin se humedeció los labios y jugó con el círculo de la copa, pasando el dedo índice por la superficie acristalada.

—Estás acostumbrado a ganar, ¿Suigetsu?

—Vengo de una familia de jugadores. Han creado su fortuna apostando, y después invirtiendo en casinos. Han hecho del juego, una manera de vivir. No sé si soy un ganador, pero sí sé que todo en la vida es como una partida, y hay que apostar para conseguir nuestros propósitos.

Karin absorbió sus palabras. Y justo cuando iba a hacerle la siguiente pregunta, apareció Alejandra con un carrito rebosante de bandejas cubiertas por sus tapas plateadas. Olía de maravilla, a especias, a picante, a sofrito... a algo delicioso y exótico.

—Aquí traigo lo que pediste, Suigetsu.

—Vaya... —murmuró Karin—. ¿Ya habías encargado la cena?

Él sonrió un poco avergonzado, aunque no demasiado.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir algo que creo que te podía gustar.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que me puede gustar?

Alejandra carraspeó y se dio la vuelta sonriente y asombrada por el tono agudo de Karin.

—Por los tuppers que alguna vez has traído al trabajo. Te he visto comiendo sentada en una mesa de la cafetería de en frente, en tu hora de descanso...

—¿Por qué no te tengo miedo? —le soltó de manera impulsiva—. Quiero decir: me has estado espiando sin yo saberlo... A más de una le pondría la piel de gallina.

—Pero a ti no.

—No, a mí no.

—Porque a ti no te da miedo nada, Karin.

Hablaba como si la conociera, como si supiera quién era, incluso, mejor que ella misma.

—Tengo miedos, como todo el mundo. Pero, no te temo.

—Eso es porque sabes que no soy peligroso.

—No es verdad. Creo que eres peligroso. Pero no del tipo Jack el Destripador...

—No tengo intención de descuartizarte —sus dientes blancos relucieron a través de la suntuosa forma de sus labios—. ¿Y de qué modo crees que soy peligroso?

Ella chasqueó con la lengua y sacudió la cabeza como si no supiera la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Aún lo estoy averiguando.

Suigetsu era muy peligroso para ella. No necesitaba más citas para entenderlo. Él podía llegar a obsesionarla. Él y sus ojos que nada tenían que envidiarle a la noche, ni a su magia ni a sus misterios.

—Pues ya lo averiguarás luego —comentó estirando el brazo para descubrir las bandejas de comida—. Se nos enfriará la cena.

Él sabía que iba a dejarla sin palabras. Y se enorgulleció de conseguirlo.

—Remoulade con ensalada de gambas. Pimientos rellenos y... —apartó la cubierta de la última bandeja— pollo frito con arroz sucio.

Estaba en lo cierto. Sabía lo que le gustaba. Su abuela le preparaba cena para llevar, y esos tres platos estaban entre sus predilectos.

—Las veces que te he visto cenar con los tuppers, me di cuenta de que cambiabas la expresión dependiendo de lo que te tocaba cenar. ¿No eres tú la que cocinas en tu casa? —quiso saber mientras le servía en el plato la ensalada de gamba.

—No. Es mi abuela. Tiene una mano increíble para cocinar... —el pollo olía tan bien, casi igual que el que hacía su nona—. Son mis platos favoritos.

—¿Vives sola con ella?

—Sí. Desde hace ocho años —comentó sin rastro de melancolía. El tiempo curaba todas las heridas.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años.

—Lo siento.

—No... ya pasó. Él era alcohólico y, bueno..., tuvo un accidente mientras conducía ebrio.

—Vaya. Siento haber sacado el tema…

—No. De verdad que no me importa.

—Está bien —la miró con orgullo—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre, Elda, luchó contra una larguísima enfermedad durante mucho tiempo. Murió hace ocho años —suspiró intentando no teñir su narración de tristeza—. Vivía en Nueva Jersey cuando me quedé sola, y siendo menor de edad, con diecisiete años, tuve que venir a Nueva Orleans para vivir con mi abuela Margaret.

—¿Tienes veinticinco ahora?

—No. Veintiséis acabados de hacer.

—Has sido una superviviente —apuntó con la voz teñida de reverencia.

—Lo intento. Cada día —confirmó pasándose el pelo por encima del hombro izquierdo.

—Siento todo lo que te pasó, Karin —reconoció con mucho tacto—, pero agradezco que tu destino te haya traído hasta aquí. De lo contrario, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido —sonrió, y al hacerlo, mezcló sinceridad y también arrepentimiento.

Y fue esa sonrisa. Esa sincera y tímida sonrisa llena de verdad, la que tocó su corazón y la dejó sin palabras, sin defensas y sin argumentos que le anclaran la idea en la cabeza de que debía alejarse de él sino quería meterse en un enorme lío llamado «amor».


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen la demora estaba en finales de la facultad y hasta ahora he podido terminar todo lo pendiente, así que espero actualizar diario, sin más aquí les dejo dos capítulos. Besos!

* * *

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente sumamente agradable y relajado, a pesar de que la electricidad de alto voltaje recorría el espacio vital en el que ellos conversaban. Pura energía: pura atracción disfrazada de amabilidad y camaradería.

Suigetsu sabía perfectamente lo bien que lidiaba Karin con el interés masculino. Era una seductora consumada, consciente e inconsciente. Lo primero, porque sabía como atraer la atención con una sola mirada; e inconsciente, porque su indudable belleza la atraía incluso sin pretenderlo.

Estaba acostumbrada a dominar los impulsos de los hombres, a amansarlos con palabras y miradas acarameladas que escondían un oculto salvajismo. Su voz era una caricia que bien podría transformarse en una bofetada o en un latigazo si en algún momento se sobrepasaban con ella. Joder, le ponía todo duro imaginarla sacando su carácter con él.

Y Suigetsu, que era un Amo consumado en busca de su verdadera mujer, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conquistarla ahora que por fin la había encontrado.

Solo tenía esa noche.

Porque era una mujer que no daría segundas oportunidades si no lograba despertar su interés, por eso procuraría no dar pasos en falso y también procedería sin máscaras.

Solo una noche para mostrar a Karin parte de su mundo; para atraerla y para que ella viera y reconociera en todo su esplendor lo que su alma silente pedía a gritos, aunque ella desconociera la verdadera naturaleza de sus necesidades.

En cambio, él sí lo sabía, porque un dominante versado y auténtico leía el alma y la mente de su compañera, y conocía los deseos de su pareja incluso antes de que ella los expresara. Era un don. Y era también una responsabilidad y su obligación iluminarla en el camino del placer y del autoconocimiento.

Karin hablaba mirando a los ojos. No se ocultaba, porque no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Era quien era, tenía lo que tenía y no pretendía dar una imagen que no fuera acorde con su esencia y su naturaleza.

Mordisqueaba delicadamente los trozos de pollo frito orleanniano, y de vez en cuando sonreía como si rememorase algo de su vida.

Antes de que Suigetsu le preguntara a qué era debida su expresión, ella se lo explicó:

—Tengo la sensación de que han copiado la receta de mi nona.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque mi abuela es una enciclopedia de la cocina criolla auténtica, de esa que se pasa de generación en generación y que solo unos pocos conocen. Y este pollo sabe igual. Es la primera vez que degusto un plato como los de ella.

—Señal de que Alejandra y José saben muy bien lo que se hacen en la cocina.

—Desde luego. Todo está delicioso. Y el vino... —dejó caer los ojos con gusto— es riquísimo. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a beber, y me temo que me sube muy rápido.

—¿Quieres que te pida agua o alguna otra bebida? —preguntó solícito.

—No. Gracias —volvió a sonreír y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos—. Me arde la cara. ¿Sabes? Nunca había cenado a las tres de la madrugada...

Suigetsu alzó las comisuras de sus labios y la observó con atención. Ella ni siquiera se puso nerviosa a su inspección. Le devolvió la mirada y esperó a que dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

—¿Te apetece postre?

—Creo que estoy muy llena. Pero igual me pido algo si me dices por qué soy la primera en venir contigo a La Mamasita —insistió de frente.

En ese instante Alejandra y su imborrable sonrisa trajeron el postre: un maravilloso budín de plátano. Deliciosas capas de crema de vainilla, galleta y rodajas de plátano fresco.

A Karin le encantaba. Era, cómo no, su postre favorito y Suigetsu lo sabía.

—Es casero —le informó Alejandra—. Mi Señor José tiene una mano increíble para el budín.

—¿Su Señor José? —repitió Karin sorprendida por el modo en el que hacía referencia a su marido.

—Sí, mi maridito guapo —se rió con obviedad—. ¿La vas a traer después, Suigetsu?—le preguntó emocionada—. Ya sabes que hoy toca noche especial en el Cat's.

Suigetsu hizo cara de pensárselo.

—Ya veremos. Esta es nuestra primera cita —explicó.

—Ah, ¿es una cita? —intervino Karin con interés.

—Entonces es perfecto —Alejandra colocó el budín en medio—. Las primeras citas son las más importantes. Por eso José la primera vez fue conmigo directo y al grano. Sin medias tintas... ¡Zas! —Alejandra se dio una palmada en la nalga prieta y alta. Esa mujer estaba en forma—. Y caí en sus redes.

Karin, que no sabía de qué estaban hablando, dio un respingo ante el sonido seco de la carne contra la carne.

Suigetsu se rió en silencio, controlando la reacción de Karin muy entretenido.

Alejandra se alejó y los volvió a dejar solos.

—No la entiendo —murmuró ella sorprendida por la energía de la chica de Miami.

—Es apasionada con todo —Suigetsu le ofreció una cuchara y se dispuso a compartir el postre con ella.

—Ah, ya... ¿Y qué pasa esta noche en el Cat's?

—Noche temática —contestó él ofreciéndole de su cuchara.

Karin miró el ofrecimiento con atención, y después abrió la boca para aceptarlo gustosa. Aquella intimidad le pareció sorprendente, pero no por ello le gustó menos.

—¿Noche temática? Dios... —osciló las pestañas, sumida en el dulce placer gustoso de la crema de vainilla y el plátano—. José es un Dios. Esto está tan rico que parece divino.

—De repente te tengo envidia, tío —Suigetsu habló mirando por encima de la cabeza pelirroja de Karin.

Tras ellos, apareció un hombre moreno de pelo afeitado y labios muy gruesos.

Tenía rasgos de indio y un piercing puntiagudo entre el espacio de la barbilla y el labio. Sin embargo, la bata de cocina de color rojo que llevaba, atenuaba su acometedora pose. Sobre el pecho izquierdo, escrito en letras blancas y estilizadas había impreso el nombre del restaurante.

—Curioso que un Príncipe tenga envidia de un currante como yo —José abrazó a Suigetsu con cariño, que se levantó para recibirlo—. ¡Bueno, hasta que nos trajiste a alguien, mamonaso! Empezábamos a pensar que no había nadie para ti.

—Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena —replicó él mirando a Karin con aprecio.

—¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada? —inquirió el chef.

—Karin. Se llama Karin.

Ella sonrió y le dio la mano con educación mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios delicadamente.

—Debo felicitarte —dijo ella—. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Muchas gracias, hermosura —José inclinó la cabeza—. Suigetsu me dijo que me cortaba las pelotas si el plato no estaba a la altura de la invitada. Y viéndote, no sé si me he quedado corto.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí.

—Pues espero que sigan ahí cuando me vaya. Estaba todo increíble, de verdad —reafirmó Karin.

—Me alegro entonces —puso la mano sobre el hombro de Suigetsu para decirle—:¿Te vas a pasar por el Cat's? Alejandra y yo vamos después.

Karin, que observaba más que hablaba, discernió el mismo tatuaje que llevaba Alejandra en el interior de la muñeca de José. Entrecerró los ojos pensativa: ¿qué significaba ese triskel?

—Ya veremos —repitió Suigetsu dando la misma respuesta que antes—. Esta noche manda ella.

—Pues aprovecha, Karin —José rió rotundamente—. Suigetsu no suele permitir que nadie, excepto él, lleve el control.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta —concedió ella.

—Bueno, os dejo que acabéis el postre tranquilos. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba a vuestro gusto. Sin más —hizo algo parecido a una reverencia—. Os dejo solos. Espero verte maullando, Suigetsu.

Cuando se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas, la situación requería esa pregunta urgentemente.

—¿Maullando? Cuánto misterio con la noche temática... ¿De qué va?

—Para entenderlo hay que verlo. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—Depende.

—De qué.

Karin se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo en voz baja.

—De que me digas por qué soy la primera en acompañarte a La Mamasita.

Suigetsu copió su movimiento, se llevó una cucharada de budín a la boca y cuando tragó, le explicó en voz baja:

—Porque los lugares que más me gustan y que son especiales, necesitan a personas especiales, Karin. Personas que valoren la magia que reside en la gente y en lo que las rodea, con sus luces y sus sombras. Desde que te vi, supe que eras especial.

—¿Por qué crees que yo sé apreciar eso? Soy solo una camarera que trabaja tras una barra de bar.

—No. No eres eso. Trabajas en eso. Pero no eres eso. Tu profesión no define quién eres, y más si es circunstancial. Yo veo lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser. Y he reconocido en ti la aceptación de las miserias de los demás: la he reconocido por la manera que tienes de tratar sin prejuicios a los hombres que rodean tu barra cada noche. Les tratas sabiendo cómo son, dejas a un lado su mierda, y ves mucho más allá.

—Hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

Suigetsu alargó la mano hasta su boca y pasó el pulgar por la comisura para retirar una pizquita de crema de vainilla. Después se lo llevó a la boca y la saboreó como si la degustara a ella.

A Karin se le cortó un poco la respiración.

—Puede que haya personas a las que no les baste más que un cruce de miradas para saber que, en realidad, se conocen de siempre. Tú me ves, y yo te veo.

—Me temo que es muy precipitado que digas algo así —confesó nerviosa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti.

—¿Y las quieres saber? ¿Quieres verme de verdad, aunque sea en una primera cita?

—Sí. Creo que el ataque de sinceridad repentino es lo mejor. Nada de fingir ni de aparentar.

—¿Hasta dónde Karin?

—¿Cómo? —no entendía la pregunta.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres saber?

Ella se creía obsesiva y analista, pero ante sí tenía a un tipo como Suigetsu que se bastaba de la contemplación para saber cosas de los demás, y lo hacía con maestría.

¿Podría llegar a la información que deseaba solo en esa noche? ¿Sin subterfugios? Era un reto, y puede que una osadía.

Se armó de valor, porque era lo que quería y después contestó.

—Hasta donde tú me permitas, Suigetsu.

Él le había arrojado el guante y ella lo había tomado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat´s Meow

Suigetsu aparcó el Porsche en un reservado, en la acera colindante del local cuyo letrero luminoso titilaba y resaltaba en el fondo oscuro de la madrugada.

No se oía sonido alguno, como si en el interior del maullido del gato no hubiera vida.

Cuando Suigetsu giró la llave y el motor se apagó, se quedó ensimismado mirando al frente, a un infinito que solo él divisaba.

Karin, a su lado, lo observó expectante. No sabía a qué esperaba a salir del coche pero no era tonta, y si Suigetsu era hábil en leer a las personas, ella también tenía habilidades para hacer perfiles.

Y Suigetsu, el perfil de ese hombre, era precioso y al mismo tiempo, tenía claros y oscuros que, lejos de amilanarla, la arreaban para descubrir más, como la polilla que iba hacia a la luz a sabiendas de que se iba a quemar.

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Estamos esperando a algo?

—No —dejó escapar el aire, como si así pudiera eliminar todas sus dudas. Porque Suigetsu tenía dudas.

Karin era muy inteligente y viva. No tardaría en atar cabos, en ver el tipo de gente que ahí se reunía, el modo en que se dirigirían los unos a los otros... ¿Qué conocía Karin de su mundo? ¿Lo que todos? Y, si así fuera, ¿tendría prejuicios o de lo contrario, su intuición estaría en lo cierto y ella sería la gata curiosa y salvaje que anhelaba su mazmorra?

—Sé que no eres una persona que haga juicios. Y deseo, que a la conclusión que llegues esta noche, después de esto... sea la que a mí me gustaría.

—Mira, Suigetsu —Karin frunció el ceño, un tanto achispada como estaba a causa del vino—: menos misas de gallos y rituales satánicos crea zombies, puedo tolerarlo todo. ¿Qué crees que va a asustarme de un karaoke? —incrédula, volvió a mirar el rótulo cuyas letras estaban coronadas por notas musicales—. Es un karaoke, ¡por el amor de Dios! —exclamó riéndose de él—. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? ¿Tanto misterio para esto?

—Karin, no vayas tan rápido. A veces, las apariencias engañan.

Ella se presionó el tabique nasal, un poco decepcionada por la resolución del enigma.

—Mira, durante el trayecto había fantaseado con que eras brujo, incluso profanador de tumbas.

—¡No soy nada de eso! —la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Pues... es una pena —fingió lamentarse—. Anda, abre el coche. ¡Te reto a cantar!

Suigetsu salió primero para abrirle la puerta como un caballero. Cuando se quedó de pie en el suelo, Karin perdió un poco el equilibrio, ligeramente turbada por el vino, pero Suigetsu la sujetó por la cintura y la apoyó en la carrocería.

—Creo —sonrió abiertamente—, que voy un poco piripi.

—Es verdad que no estás acostumbrada a beber.

—Te lo he dicho —le recordó—. Cuando los clientes me quieren invitar a algo, me sirvo agua, les engaño un poco y brindo con ellos. No bebo.

Él la miró anonadado, como si contemplara a un ángel. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Suigetsu, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Tus ojos no son morados del todo. Tienen azul oscuro —le acarició la mejilla y deslizó los dedos hasta su barbilla recién afeitada, para después darle una leve cachetada cariñosa—. Eres muy guapo. Y das mucha rabia —después dejó ir una carcajada.

Suigetsu, sorprendido por esa carantoña, sonrió. Se moría de ganas de besarla, pero no lo haría. No todavía. Besarla antes de que ella viera qué era, sería su perdición.

Karin inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombro izquierdo, y parpadeó coquetona.

Joder, conocía esa mirada. Los clientes la obedecían ipso facto.

Y él... él estaba a punto de ser un panolis como ellos. Por eso tiró de ella, de su cintura que aún sujetaba, y la apartó del vehículo para acto seguido animarla a caminar por delante de él.

—Anda, vamos.

Ella dejó caer los ojos hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Sus ojos grandes, rasgados y gatunos, claros y limpios, oscilaron sabedores de que lo tenía en el bote, pero al mismo tiempo confundidos, porque Suigetsu estaba luchando contra la atracción que el uno sentía por el otro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la besaba? ¿Por qué peleaba si desde el primer momento que se vieron desearon probarse los labios?

Daba lo mismo la respuesta. No importaba, porque era refrescante ir acompañada de un hombre que no dijera a todo que sí, y que salivara tan solo con la idea de comerle la boca.

Esa noche se dejaría llevar. La cena, y ese maravilloso vino que tomaron, le otorgaba una libertad y una falta de tensión que la centró en solo disfrutar y pasárselo bien. Y, a poder ser, pasarlo bien con él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, aunque nunca imaginó que el interior del Cat's Meow la trasladara a un reino cuya máxima era el pecado, el cuero, el látex y la soberbia.

Todo nuevo. Agresivo. Y valiente.

Y, sin embargo, a Karin nada de eso la impresionó. En vez de cohibirla, el primer efecto resultó ser refrescante, tanto, que la animó a prestar atención y a no querer perderse nada de lo que allí se daba.

Por delante de ella cruzaron dos hombres que lucían con orgullo a sus acompañantes, a las que sujetaban con un collar metálico y una cadena, como si fueran perras.

¿Y ellas estaban ofendidas? ¡No! Lejos de protestar por ese insulto a su humanidad, ambas reflejaban con elocuente elación su agrado por ser tratadas así. ¿Quién presumía en esa relación? ¿Ellos o ellas? Porque ella apostaba por que allí las arrogantes y las que lucían pareja eran ellas, a pesar de su pose y su imagen chocante de sumisión.

—¿Quieres continuar? —le preguntó Suigetsu a su espalda. Estaban tan cerca que si Karin echaba el trasero hacia atrás podría frotarse contra su entrepierna—. Si quieres nos vamos.

¿Irse? ¡Pero si acababa de llegar!

Negó, arrobada por cada escena y cada situación que ahí se daba entre las personas. Era un intercambio de sensaciones puro y duro. Como si todo fuera un regalo y cada acto les hiciera sentir bien.

—Vamos, sigue andando —le ordenó él.

Sobre una mesa rodeada por cuatro personas, había una mujer sentada, cubierta con dos tiras de cuero que le cubrían solo los pezones. La Parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Permanecía abierta de piernas para que los demás miraran a placer.

Uno de ellos, el más mayor y el que parecía tener más galones, le dijo algo al oído, y la mujer asintió y sonrió feliz. Satisfecha por agradarlo.

En otro rincón, un hombre jugaba a azotar el trasero de su consorte, animado por sus amigos, que jaleaban cada azote como si su equipo de béisbol ejecutara un home run.

Para Karin, todo lo que contemplaba era demasiado, una cantidad vasta de información por segundo que no era capaz de juzgar, porque nunca había visto nada parecido. ¿Era bueno o era malo? No obstante, aunque habían miles de imágenes y detalles que le llamaban la atención, como los colores rojos y negros, los tatuajes de triskeles que divisaba en casi todos los presentes, y las actitudes tanto dominantes como sometidas que convivían en un mismo lugar, no ignoraba el hecho de que, desde que habían entrado ella y Suigetsu al Cat's todos la miraban con interés velado y también con estupefacción. Señal de que Suigetsu tenía un rango importante entre toda esa gente y que los tenía en jaque solo con su presencia. Aquellas eran criaturas nocturnas, y él era su Príncipe.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó él solícito, preocupado por ella. Esperaba que el impacto no hubiera sido demasiado fuerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró sin saber muy bien lo que decir, así que solo se le ocurrió.

—Esto no es un karaoke —señaló de un modo muy cómico, con las cejas arqueadas.

—En realidad sí lo es —Suigetsu le señaló una tarima con un micro y una pantalla LED que pasaba letras de canciones.

Fue entonces cuando Karin escuchó la música de fondo, a la que había ignorado, y se dio cuenta de que era música sin letra, pues esperaba a que algún valiente subiera al escenario y cantara.

—Esto es como Sodoma y Gomorra.

La comparación hizo gracia a Suigetsu.

—No exactamente. Ven —colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Encajaba perfectamente—. Vamos ahí. Estaremos más tranquilos.

—Y llevo una blusa blanca que no pega ni con cola —añadió contrariada—. Todos vais de rojo y negro. Podrías haberme avisado. Es una noche temática, ¿no?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Karin. Eres mi invitada especial.

Ella se sentó a su lado y desde aquel recoveco, bajo la evanescente luz rojiza, permanecieron los dos como dos voyeurs.

—Dime lo que estás pensando.

—No sé ni qué decir —contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas por los nervios y la excitación—. ¿Me has traído a una orgía?

—No es una orgía.

—Está bien. Es un karaoke en el que nadie canta, no es Sodoma y Gomorra ni una orgía, pero que me caiga un rayo ahora mismo si en esa esquina de ahí no hay un hombre poseyendo a una mujer a cuatro patas sobre la mesa —se levantó para señalarlos.

Suigetsu la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó de nuevo.

—No es de buena educación señalar.

—¿Estás de broma? A esa de ahí le están haciendo una revisión ginecológica cuatro tíos. Tampoco creo que sea de buena educación eso —protestó frotándose la nuca—. Me muero de calor...

—¿Quieres un agua fresca?

—Ni hablar. Pídeme lo que sea que te pides tú. Ahora no pienso dejar de beber. No sé cómo encajaría este primer encuentro sobria.

Deseo concedido en menos de un minuto. Suigetsu levantó una mano, un camarero se acercó a la velocidad del rayo, y le pidió una bebida para ella que trajo en un suspiro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te desagrada lo que estás viendo?

Karin lo miró de repente al detectar por primera vez un tono de inseguridad.

¿Tanto le importaba lo que ella pensaba? Después estudió su alrededor con ojos analíticos.

—Una primera cita sin medias tintas, ¿eh?

—Te lo dije. ¿Preferías el budú? ¿Te hubiera gustado más que fuera un asaltador de tumbas?

—Para ser sincera: prefiero que lo que sea que hagas tenga relación con el mundo de los vivos. Nueva Orleans está llena de magia negra y a mí no me gusta.

—Entonces, como puedes ver —abarcó la sala con un gesto de su mano— esto está lleno de vida. Aunque también lo está de «pequeñas muertes».

Un hombre gritó extasiado presa del orgasmo a manos de la boca de una mujer. A Karin se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y le recorrió una sensación de emoción muy extraña.

—Y... esto... —movió la mano en círculos—, ¿es tu mundo? ¿Es lo que te gusta hacer?

—Es lo que soy, Karin. Estás en una sala en la que se practica la dominación y la sumisión sexual.

—¿Amos y sumisos?

—¿Sabes lo que son?

—Supongo que sé lo que todo el mundo supuestamente cree saber. Y por eso, seguramente, estaré muy equivocada. Pero tengo una ligera idea...

—Soy un Amo dominante, Karin.

Ella permaneció en silencio, fijando la vista en el hielo que flotaba en el ron con coca cola que había pedido Suigetsu para ella.

Su mente trabajaba en comprender lo que esa palabra abarcaba.

—¿Amo de qué o de quién? —preguntó de repente, sin pasar por su filtro de selección de preguntas.

—Soy amo de lo que se ponga en mis manos —espetó sin concesiones.

Ella asintió haciéndose una idea de lo que significaba, y después bebió de su cubata porque se le había secado la boca.

—Ya veo. ¿Y eso implica forzar?

—No —contestó asegurándose de no maquillar nada—. La dominación y la sumisión debe de ser siempre consensuada.

Ella levantó la mirada del vaso y oteó de nuevo toda la sala. Consensuado parecía, desde luego, sino no habría modo de entender que unos acepten el juego de esa manera.

Azotes, palmadas, sexo oral, coitos... Y todo bajo la interpretación de papeles anuentes y subordinados, versus otros más autoritarios y dominantes.

La conmovía hasta el punto que rayaba lo mesmerizante.

Nunca sintió tanto interés y asombro por nada. El mundo en sí no le llamaba la atención, y las personas siempre le habían parecido muy simples y fáciles de llevar. No habían misterios. A unos les iba mejor que a otros: y cada uno debía sobrellevar su sino y su suerte.

Pero, ¿había otro modo de conllevar esa simpleza de la vida que no fuera ser un conformista empedernido?

Karin no lo era. Estaba harta de conformarse con lo que le había tocado vivir. Con su suerte y con su mala suerte. Por eso no quería limitarse a acatar las reglas de una sociedad que ponía límites en vez de ampliar horizontes.

Pero aquello... Allí no habían reglas, solo confianza y un aplastante respeto, además de la fortaleza subyacente en cada uno de los practicantes de ese estilo de vida.

¿Y si, por una vez en su vida, elegía y se desviaba del alcance de ese destino común para todos? Se había aburrido de los hombres, no porque no le gustaran, sino porque la relación con ellos no le parecía atractiva. Todo iba encaminado a lo mismo.

Conocerse. Enamorarse. Follar. Casarse. Tener hijos... Trabajar. Y envejecer juntos.

Pero esa gente le estaba mostrando abiertamente otra manera de entender esas relaciones, con más juego, con más roles, con deferencia hacia el otro. Lo veía en el modo que tenían de mirarse.

De todo aquello, había sabido leer lo siguiente: los que dominan, y los que se dejan dominar son, ante todo, valientes y aceptan una enorme responsabilidad para con el

otro.—¿Y todas estas personas son amigos tuyos?

Él negó con seguridad.

—Los conozco a todos. De hecho, todos los que frecuentamos los locales de BDSM nos conocemos, algunos más que otros, y nos guardamos un gran respeto. Pero, tengo muy pocos amigos, aunque los que tengo, son de verdad.

—¿Alejandra y José están entre ellos?

—Sí. Ellos dos son amigos a los que quiero mucho; después está Sasuke, al que espero que conozcas algún día y al que quiero como a un hermano. Algunas Dóminas… Y por último, mi hermano Mangetsu, que es a su vez, uno de mis mejores amigos.

Karin pensó que debía sentirse afortunado por tener cuatro buenos amigos porque, había gente como ella, que no tenía ninguno, a excepción de su abuela, que era la que mejor la conocía. Pero amistades auténticas no había hecho. Eso sí, tenía muchísimos conocidos con los que se llevaba bien.

—¿Tu amigo Sasuke también es un Amo?

—Sí. Ese loco es un muy buen Dómine —dijo orgulloso.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—No. Él no es Amo. Le gusta ver algún espectáculo —sonrió con cariño—. Pero porque es un salido. Sin embargo, no es practicante.

—Entiendo. ¿Y con las dóminas…? ¿Qué tipo de relación te une?

—Solo amistad. No me acuesto con ellas si es en eso en lo que estás pensando.

—Vale. ¿Y a ti...? —No sabía cómo exponer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Tú eres de los que les gusta compartir como esos ginecólogos de ahí?

Los ojos de Suigetsu se oscurecieron y negaron con vehemencia.

—Yo he compartido a las sumisas que lo han deseado y que se han puesto en mis manos. Pero no compartiría a mi pareja, ni a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, si te refieres a eso.

—Sí. Me refería exactamente a eso —dijo bebiendo de su copa—. Has debido de tener una larga lista de sumisas, ¿no?

No le gustaba la idea de imaginarse a Suigetsu con otras. La imagen se le antojaba violenta.

Él captó el tono agrio y picajoso de la pelirroja, y le barrió una oleada de orgullo. Era celosa y posesiva. Como él.

—Mejor dejamos el tema —le propuso.

—Sí, mejor —murmuró ella.

Karin se imaginaba poniendo el culo en pompa para que otro se lo dejara rojo como un tomate, y se daba cuenta de que no aceptaría que cualquier Amo se lo hiciera.

Si Karin se dejaba someter, sería por alguien con muchísima más primacía sobre los demás, de la que ella podía llegar a inspirar.

Necesitaba a alguien más fuerte. Porque ella no era sumisa. Pero, lo sería si el hombre que la doblegara, fuera más poderoso y utilizara ese poder para darle justo lo que necesitaba. La idea, súbitamente, le pareció atractiva al atisbar en la mirada animal de Suigetsu, un asomo de abierta propuesta y decisión.

—Entonces, ¿me has traído aquí para ver cómo reacciono a la idea de la dominación, Suigetsu?

—Te he traído aquí porque no quiero darte una imagen equivocada. Soy así. Esto es lo que hay conmigo.

—¿Lo haces así con todas? —preguntó un tanto a la defensiva.

—¿Todas? Con ninguna he hecho lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Abrirme desde el primer instante.

—¿Y por qué yo soy diferente?

—Porque contigo no tengo tiempo que perder, Karin. No quiero. Porque —se inclinó hacia delante y afirmó sin titubeos—. Porque, desde que te vi, mi parte de Amo dominante arrobó cualquier pensamiento coherente.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tengo paciencia para mucha gente. Pero ni pizca para lo que de verdad me gusta —negó ligeramente—. Me encapricho poco o nada. Pero cuando lo hago, es para siempre. Y necesito tener eso que me convierte en un ávido animal. Y, Karin, desde que te vi en esa barra, con toda tu aura magnética y poderosa a tu alrededor, regalando tu atención a hombres como tu ex que no te llegan ni a la suela del zapato, mi único deseo ha sido poseerte y hacerte mía, para demostrarte que una Reina como tú debe ser adorada como se merece, para que no se mustie y se desencante. Yo quiero adorarte, y quiero darte esa vida llena de adrenalina y emociones por la que suspiras —por primera vez, Suigetsu cubrió su mano con la de él, la tomó y la levantó para darle un beso caliente y reverenciado en la palma—. Quiero ser tu esclavo y tu Señor. Pero la decisión es tuya.

Cuando Karin notó los labios de Suigetsu en su mano, percibió ese beso por todo el cuerpo. Su sexo tembló adelantándose a acontecimientos. ¿Quién le había hablado así alguna vez? Nadie.

—¿La decisión es mía?

—Sí. Podemos seguir conociéndonos, y adentrarte en mi mundo. O podemos dejarlo todo aquí. No volvería a pasar por el Laffite's y no nos veríamos más.

—Es decir, que para seguir viéndonos tengo que aceptar la idea de que eres un Amo y de que exigirás cosas de mí —dijo en voz alta—. De lo contrario, ¿no querrías ser ni siquiera mi amigo? —dijo sorprendida.

Él entrecerró los ojos y la traspasó.

—No. No me gustaría verte sabiendo que no te puedo tener. Además, ¿qué tipo de amigo sería si pensara a todas horas en ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte en el trasero para después comerte entera?

Sus pupilas se dilataron, y tuvo que forzarse a tragar saliva. La imagen fue tan vívida que tuvo un espasmo vaginal, presa de la excitación.

No supo qué más añadir, y aunque lo supiera, nunca podría haberlo pronunciado porque esa tarima huérfana de cantantes, se iluminó para dar entrada a una pareja, hombre y mujer, vestidos de látex. Ella de negro, con leggins ajustados, un top que aplazaba su busto considerablemente, y un antifaz parecido al de CatWoman.

Lo más asombroso fue darse cuenta de que de los dos, ella era la dominante, y él permanecía tras ella, con la cabeza semi agachada, con un collar de perro cuya correa era sujetada por su Ama.

Karin, anonadada, se apoyó en los codos y centró todo su interés en esos dos que ya conocía.

Eran Alejandra y José.

Karin no tenía palabras para expresar lo emocionada que estaba por haber pasado una noche como esa en compañía de Suigetsu. Sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia él, por haberle dado la posibilidad de adentrarse en un mundo como aquel, como invitada, como una mirona cualquiera. Lo que no sabía él era que, el efecto de ver a los domines y a los sumisos en acción, había sido el mismo que una tarde de circo para un niño, el cual, después llegaría a su casa queriendo ser trapecista o domador de leones.

Lo cierto era que, después de contemplar esos juegos consensuados, Karin sentía que su cuerpo vibraba. Sus ojos, vitales y más iluminados que nunca lucían con una consciencia especial. Como si acabase de descubrir qué era, y qué quería ser de mayor. Había sido una revelación.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante y se imaginó un sin fin de maneras de jugar con él.

De poner en práctica cada acción, cada martirio, cada beso. Sin embargo, también tenía algunas dudas.

Dudas que no pasaban inadvertidas al Príncipe.

—Ya hemos llegado —Suigetsu apagó el motor del vehículo, y con ello, la voz de Michael Bolton cantando Dance with me también se esfumó. Se quedó en la acera de enfrente del jardín de la casa de Karin. Ella le había dado la dirección, y puesto que eran las seis de la madrugada y que el sol no tardaría en salir, decidió que lo mejor sería que se acostara. Esa noche no podía tenerla, aunque le doliera en el alma.

—¿Me has dejado en casa? —preguntó desorientada.

—Sí.

Parpadeó aturdida. Esperaba que Suigetsu la llevara a la suya. Que acabaran la noche como ambos querían.

—Ha debido de ser todo un shock para ti, Karin. Supongo que tienes que pensar en muchas cosas.

Ella observó la oscuridad a través de las ventanas. La espesa vegetación y la humedad de la zona de Nueva Orleans que bordeaba el Misisipi empañaba los cristales con facilidad.

De acuerdo. Tal vez tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Pero había una en la que no quería pensar demasiado, porque se lo pedía el cuerpo: y era besar a ese cañonazo dominante, a esa fiera que intentaba por todos los medios mantener a raya al bárbaro que haría con ella lo que quisiera.

Mirar los juegos de dominación con él a su lado; sentir su fuerte presencia y su voz rocosa que parecía que se colaba en su interior cada vez que le explicaba por qué

Alejandra hacía lo que hacía con José, y qué sentiría José, la puso caliente y húmeda.

Porque se vio en las dos tesituras. En la que daba, y en la que recibía. Y las dos le encantaban. La encendían como no lo había hecho nada antes.

Así que, sí tenía dudas. Pero la principal era: ¿qué sentiría al tomar la boca del Amo entre sus dientes? Quería probar a Suigetsu con urgencia, como si de repente lo necesitara para respirar.

Se quitó el cinturón, y se impulsó para encaramarse encima de él y besarlo como se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Pero Suigetsu la tomó de los hombros y la apartó.

—Entra en tu casa, Karin. Sé buena —le pidió con gesto de aflicción.

Ella tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿Me acabas de hacer la cobra? —preguntó incrédula.

—Créeme. Es lo mejor. Quiero que pienses y tomes una decisión respecto a nosotros —tomó aire por la nariz—. Métete en tu casa. Ahora.

Parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlarse.

Pero Karin, lejos de ser comprensiva, se sintió mal y rechazada. Como si Suigetsu acabase de decirle que no iba a tener lo que quería. Que ese caramelo no era para ella.

—No puedes calentarme toda la noche para después pegarme la patada en tu coche—le recriminó airadamente—. Menudo Amo cagón de pacotilla eres.

Iba a salir del coche, pero Suigetsu la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza e impidió que se fuera soltando la última palabra.

—Dame la respuesta de aquí a dos días. Piénsatelo. Y si tienes narices, me lo vuelves a decir a la cara entonces.

—¿Que te lo vuelva a decir a la cara? Mira: menudo Amo cagón de pacotilla eres.

Aquello le cabreó, pero era un Amo versado en controlar sus emociones para que las sumisas no lo embaucaran con chantajes emocionales.

—Te estoy dando tiempo. Deberías agradecérmelo.

—¿Agradecerte el qué? Pensaba que te gustaba... Me llevas a ver un espectáculo que me pone como una moto —señala frustrada—. Después me devuelves a mi casa como una niña y, acto seguido, me rechazas. ¿A qué has jugado toda esta noche?

Él se lamentó de que no lo entendiera. Pero era lo mejor.

—No voy a besarte ahora, no antes de decidir si quieres seguir viéndome o no.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque antes quiero que estés segura, ¿comprendes?

—Suéltame —Karin dio un fuerte tirón para liberarse, y, avergonzada porque Suigetsu tuviera tanto autocontrol y ella tan poco, abrió la puerta de la verja de su casa y se internó en el jardín.

—Dos días, Karin —le dijo desde el coche.

Ella, que andaba como soberana de su territorio, le hizo la peineta sin mirarlo.

Suigetsu la ignoró pero se apuntó la afrenta en la memoria: aun así, quedó prendado del modo en que su pelo rubio brillaba lacio y se movía de un lado al otro.

Pero qué preciosa era la condenada.

Arrancó el coche con un empalme de tres pares de narices, y se forzó a alejarse de ahí antes de que su voluntad cediera y acabara escalando la fachada para entrar por la ventana y poseerla como de verdad le apetecía, aunque fuera primeriza.

Daba igual. Si Karin se le entregaba, se le entregaría con todas las consecuencias


	6. Chapter 6

A ella nadie le hacía la cobra. Eso lo tenía clarísimo. Con ese pensamiento se acostó, y aún resentida con Suigetsu y alterada por la avalancha de sensaciones vividas esa noche, tuvo un sueño que rememoraba el espectáculo de Temari y Shikamaru en la tarima del Cat's.

No iba a olvidarse de eso jamás.

Temari era la dominante, la Ama.

Karin sujetaba el cubata con fuerza y la miraba con fascinación. La había atrapado y no podía quitar su vista de encima.

—¿Es...?

—Es una Dómina —le explicó Suigetsu en voz baja.

—¿Ella es su Ama?

—No sé, dímelo tú —se cruzó de brazos entretenido.

—¿No?

Pues lo parecía. Esa mujer le recordaba la viva imagen de Sofía Vergara. Temari era sexy, una latina explosiva que irradiaba una energía imposible de ignorar.

—Pero es ella la que lo lleva del cuello con el collar —Le costaba comprenderlo—. Tiene que ser ella su Ama... —seguía con sus cavilaciones.

—Temari es una dominatriz. Y sí. Es la Ama de Shikamaru.

—Pero no entiendo. En el restaurante, ella dijo que en la primera cita Shikamaru se lo dejó claro.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Claro. Se puso literalmente a sus pies. Temari es Dómina desde hace mucho tiempo. Una Dómina muy respetada. Shikamaru es un sumiso que se enamoró de ella nada más verla. Cuando aceptó una cita con él, Shikamaru se entregó a ella por completo. Y ahora están casados, son un matrimonio firme desde hace cuatro años. Él es un buen sumiso también.

—Vaya...

Temari azotaba a Shikamaru con un palo con tiras de cuero.

—Eso es un flogger.

Suigetsu le explicaba con paciencia cómo se llamaba cada objeto, cada maniobra y ejercicio que hacía con el cuerpo de su marido que estaba ante ella con total sumisión.

Gemía alto, y Karin no tenía claro si era de dolor o placer.

—¿No le duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—No. Hay un tipo de dolor que tiene relación directa con el placer. Temari sabe cuál es el límite de Shikamaru y no lo va a sobrepasar, porque si le hiciera daño, perdería su respeto. Todo lo que le hace, se lo hace porque le gusta. Y cada «caricia especial» va destinada a otorgarle después la mayor de las satisfacciones. ¿Sabes cuál es, Karin?

—Un orgasmo —contestó insinuando una sonrisa astuta.

Dios. Ver a una mujer dominar a un hombre de ese modo era verdaderamente chocante. Pero allí, todos seguían aquella doma con atención y embeleso, como si Temari fuera una Diosa.

—Es... increíble—susurró admirada.

—La dominación puede ser de un hombre a una mujer, o de una mujer a un hombre; a eso se le llama Femdom.

—¿Tú has sido dominado alguna vez? —preguntó convirtiendo sus ojos en una fina línea roja clara.

—No. Mi naturaleza es muy dominante. Aunque, si la mujer se gana mi respeto y mi alma, ¿por qué no? —lo dijo como aquel que estaba seguro de que nunca se sometería—. Estoy dispuesto a jugar.

—No me pareces un tipo que se vaya a poner en manos de una mujer, jamás.

Le encantaba Karin porque nunca se le podía tomar el pelo. Era lista y avispada. Y sabía que no iba a sentirse intimidada por nada de lo que viera ahí, porque Suigetsu intuía que esa mujer estaba forjada en la osadía, y también en la superación. En sus ojos había una dureza especial, propia de alguien que había saltado muchos obstáculos.

Era extraño sentir que la conocía tanto, cuando en realidad, no habían tenido trato directo hasta entonces.

—La dominación en la pareja puede ser por ambas partes, ambos pueden tener esa inclinación, aunque es complicado, porque al final, uno de los dos tendría que ceder a su verdadera naturaleza.

—Ajá —asintió quedándole muy claro la posición de Suigetsu al respecto y centrándose de nuevo en la Dómina.

A Karin le gustaba Temari. Le gustaba su poder, su autoridad, su dominancia.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía si sería capaz de amar a un hombre más débil y de aspecto sumiso. Igual solo eran prejuicios machistas presentes en su consciencia colectiva. Como fuera, tomaría la frase de Suigetsu como suya: «el hombre que la sometiera debía ganarse su respeto». Y solo respetándolo, podría entregar su corazón, enjaulado desde siempre.

Amaneció, fijando sus ojos en el techo de su habitación.

Las ganas con las que Suigetsu la dejó competían por igual con la rabia y el desdén que ese gesto, que él consideraba desinteresado y altruista con ella, le había provocado durante toda la noche y el día siguiente.

Por Dios. Apenas había dormido. No dejaba de pensar en las escenas que había visto en el Cat's Meow. El reino oscuro y del placer había abierto las puertas en exclusiva para ella, aceptándola en su mundo de criaturas nocturnas. Y gracias a eso pudo vivir en directo la maestría en la dominación de Shikamaru y Temari.

Pero todo se le mezclaba con el abierto «no» de Suigetsu. ¡Qué mal le había sentado!

El domingo era su día libre, y tuvo muchísimo tiempo para pensar y para sentirse humillada por aquel frenazo abrupto en sus intenciones de besarlo.

No era una mujer insegura, todo lo contrario, pero mentiría si dijera que no había barajado la posibilidad de que, pudiera ser, que no le gustara tanto a Suigetsu como decía, si luego era capaz de rechazarla así. ¿Qué hombre rechazaba a una mujer que tenía apetito de él? Uno acostumbrado a tener lo que quería cuando lo quería.

Se levantó como un zombie y se miró al espejo. A pesar de la leve cogorza de la noche anterior, no tenía resaca. Y menos mal, porque no podía lidiar con la migraña y la insatisfacción a la vez. Suficiente tenía con su amor propio contuso.

Se duchó, se peinó y se arregló todo lo que el cabreo le permitió, para después bajar a la cocina y encontrarse con su abuela preparando chocolate caliente.

Margaret sonreía, no por nada, sino porque aquel era el rictus de sus labios. No así el de su mirada, que hablaba de grandes pérdidas. Ella creía firmemente en que la tristeza y los golpes de la vida se hacían más dulces y llevaderos con un buen chocolate acompañado de beignets, buñuelos orleannianos que ella misma preparaba.

Tal vez por eso le encantaba la repostería. Se la veía disfrutar, ataviada con aquel delantal rosado, su pelo blanco recogido en la nuca con un moño, y sus zapatillas de estar por casa, que eran las mismas que Karin le regaló con su primer sueldo, de pelo suave y lila oscuro, con dos botones rosados cosidos a la parte superior. Su abuela se movía a su ritmo, cantando la canción de In the Middle of the Night en voz alta, de un lado al otro, a pesar de sus lesiones de caderas y la torpeza de su edad. Pero no había nada que se dejara por hacer.

Karin, que se había alineado con la creencia hiperglucémica de su abuela, basada en azúcar como remedio a la depresión, entró en la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, nona —la saludó cariñosamente.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien.

—Regresaste tarde anoche, ¿verdad?

Su abuela tenía un sueño muy profundo y le extrañó que la oyera llegar.

—Sí. ¿Te desperté?

—No fue el ruido. Fueron las luces de los faros del coche que me desvelaron.

La ventana de la habitación de su abuela daba al jardín, con lo cual cualquier foco frontal de cualquier coche que anduviera por la calle daría de lleno en su cristalera.

—Lo siento.

—¿Y quién te trajo? —preguntó abriendo el horno para sacar las galletas recién hechas—. Tu coche no está aparcado afuera, así que...

Karin inhaló aquel aroma que sanaba el alma, y después se echó a reír suavemente.

—Nona, eres peor que el CSI. Estás al tanto de todo.

—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo —sirvió el chocolate en generosas tazas de cerámica y las colocó sobre platos a juego, para a continuación, posarlas sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que siempre desayunaban juntas.

—¿Conoces a los Hozuki?

La abuela Margaret abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Toda Nueva Orleans conoce a los Hozuki. Es un apellido de mucha influencia como el de los Uchiha, o los Hyuga.

—¿Por qué yo no conozco a ninguno de esos apellidos? —se preguntó confusa—. Nunca me hablaste de ello.

—Porque nunca te ha interesado quién es el rico y quién el pobre, querida mía. Esas cosas te dan igual. Te limitaste a estudiar y a trabajar, y ese fue tu mundo — comentó lamentándose por ello, sacando las galletas del horno para dejarlas enfriar—.Además, eres joven. La historia de las familia ricas de Nueva Orleans la conocemos los originarios de aquí porque, para entonces, habían muchas diferencias entre los pocos que habían de clase alta, y los que trabajábamos para ellos.

—¿Tú trabajaste para alguno de ellos?

—Tu abuelo y yo. Trabajamos en los campos de algodón de los Uchiha. De eso ya hace tiempo. Pero gracias a aquel trabajo pudimos comprarnos nuestra casita. Yo dejé de trabajar para criar a tu madre, pero tu abuelo continuó. Mi jubilación y mi pensión de viudedad viene en parte gracias a los campos de algodón.

—Ah —Karin abrió el armario que había sobre el fregadero y cogió un vaso de cristal. Después, de la nevera agarró la jarra de té helado y también la dejó sobre la mesa del desayuno. Entonces tomó asiento y esperó a que su abuela hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre los Hozuki?

—Tienen dos hijos llamados Mangetsu y Suigetsu. Mangetsu es el mayor y está muy involucrado en los negocios familiares. Sigue con la línea de los casinos de sus padres. Es un chico muy dulce y cariñoso, muy simpático. Un soltero de oro —Margaret le sonrió pizpireta al sentarse y le preguntó con emoción—. ¿Será que Mangetsu te está pretendiendo?

—Su hermano pequeño. Suigetsu —contestó.

—Oh, vaya... —murmujeó no tan contenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño no te gusta tanto como el mayor?

—Suigetsu es guapo como un demonio, ya lo creo que sí —aseguró—. Pero dicen que lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de vividor. No muestra interés por el negocio familiar y no se sabe de lo que vive...

—Suigetsu ha invertido en otras cosas —contestó tomando un delicioso beignet. Él se había buscado la vida por otro camino. Había sido más expeditivo, ¿y por eso lo tachaban de oveja negra?—. Tiene un restaurante y compra superficies para hacer parquins.

—¿Parquins? —Margaret no entendía nada—. ¿Un restaurant? ¿Por qué querría meterse en nada de eso en vez de continuar con el legado de los Hozuki? ¿Sabes cuántos casinos tienen? Ya no solo en Nueva Orleans, sino en varios estados más.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez no quería que se lo dieran todo mascado. A lo mejor, necesitaba labrarse su propio futuro. Además, me dijo que no le gustaba sacar dinero de los vicios de los demás.

Margaret la escuchaba observándola por encima de la montura de sus gafas. Hizo una mueca de descontento.

—Dicen que lo ven con muchas chicas distintas —apuntó con tono despectivo—.Viaja mucho y...

—Sí, me imagino. Ya veo que no te gusta. —A ella tampoco le gustaba nada que su abuela precisamente mencionara las otras chicas de Suigetsu. Si su católica nona supiera lo que a su «pretendiente» le gustaba hacer en la cama, le daría un ictus.

¿Dios? ¿A cuántas habría domado? ¿Por qué pensar en ello era como si se le abriera una herida?

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Margaret hundiendo el buñuelo en el chocolate—. ¿Qué intenciones tiene contigo?

«Pues verás, abuela: Tiene intención de atarme, colgarme del techo, ponerme sobre sus rodillas y azotarme las nalgas hasta que parezcan fresas. Ah, sí, y después, me follará», pensó Karin malignamente. Nunca le diría nada así a su nona, así que sonrió como una chica buena sureña que no era y le contestó:

—Quiere que salga con él. Pero no es nada serio aún, porque nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Y tú quieres algo con él?

—Puede. —Aún tenía que valorar lo de su cobra, y hasta qué punto estaba interesada en la dominación. ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo y probar algo nuevo?

—Karin, ese chico tiene mucho dinero, su familia es muy importante. Tú trabajas en un bar y…

—Sí, lo sé —se quedó mirando el buñuelo untado de chocolate—. Y yo no tengo nada. Trabajo en un bar poniendo copas desde que llegué a Nueva Orleans, y tengo la carrera de Magisterio, aunque no ejerzo. Vivo con mi abuela en una casa que tuvo que reconstruir el gobierno de Luisiana. Soy solo una chica de Jersey...

—No —Margaret le tomó de la mano con firmeza—. No es por eso. Tú no eres menos por no ser una Hozuki, o una Hyuga. Eres una Fieldman. Y es un apellido igual de digno que los demás.

—Sí.

—Si te digo esto es porque me preocupa que te hagan daño. Estas personas están acostumbradas a otro estilo de vida, y a servirse de los demás para conseguir sus propósitos. Es solo que no quiero que te lleves una desilusión.

—Nona... nadie va a jugar conmigo —también tomó su mano para tranquilizarla.

—Yo soy mayor, y no puedo defenderte —prosiguió intranquila—. Y eres la única persona que me queda en el mundo.

—Y tú en el mío, abuela. Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Soy mayorcita, y no voy a cegarme por banalidades de ningún tipo. Suigetsu y yo solo nos estamos conociendo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, cariño.

—Además, ya sé que no das el visto bueno a nadie hasta que no pasan por tu casa.

Margaret sonrió con una disculpa.

—Y así tiene que ser. Las abuelas somos sabias y vemos más allá de una cara bonita. Tiene que pasar por mi filtro.

—Te lo prometo —Karin tomó otro beignet y lo hundió en el chocolate espeso y sabroso.

Siguieron desayunando, hablando de las familias ricas de Nueva Orleans y de la velada que habían pasado Suigetsu y ella.

Obviamente, Karin tuvo que inventarse una noche completamente distinta a la vivida porque su experiencia no estaba hecha para oídos tan sensibles.

Durante la tarde, después de comer, tomó su bicicleta de carretera para ir al French Quarter, dejarla en el Laffite´s y recoger el Mustang. Pero no aguantó más la curiosidad y se desvió hasta la biblioteca de Dauphine's street Book, la única de Nueva Orleans abierta ese día a las cinco.

Consiguió un libro sobre dominación y BDSM y lo adquirió. Y lo mejor fue que no tuvo que preguntar nada porque, para su suerte, las estanterías de la librería estaban perfectamente bien organizadas y tenía una sección de tendencias sexuales bastante extensa.

El libro era una introducción muy abierta, libre de prejuicios y moralidad, y objetiva, sobre la dominación como tal, sus técnicas y los motivos que estimulan al Amo y al sumiso a emprender esos papeles no solo en su sexualidad, sino también en su vida diaria. Al final, tenía un glosario de términos de BDSM abundante. Memorizó algunos términos, pero no todos, como aquellos con los que no comulgaba y le parecían repulsivos.

Dios, aquello parecía una carrera universitaria. Necesitaba titulación bedesemera.

Más tarde, y con un vaso de té de melocotón helado entre las manos y un sándwich vegetal que ella misma se hizo para no interrumpir la telenovela de su abuela, se cerró en la planta de arriba, y se dispuso a leer más sobre el tema; para ello se conectó al todopoderoso Google.

Vio fotos, videos, leyó blogs especializados, y no paró hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y continuaba despierta, inmersa en aquel mundo que no solo no le daba miedo, sino que además, le parecía atractivo y todo un acto de valor. Porque ser diferente solo estaba al alcance de aquellos que desafiaban lo ya preestablecido.

Se durmió con el iPad encendido, que mostraba una página sobre la Palabra de Seguridad y la confianza en la pareja.

Soñó con el cuerpo desnudo de Suigetsu, poseyéndola y dejándola sin fuerzas.

—Tío, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Suigetsu se tomaba su cerveza helada, sentado en una terracita de la calle Bourbon, mientras preguntaba a su gran amigo Sasuke sobre algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde el primer momento que divisó a Karin tras la barra del Laffite's.

Él y Sasuke habían estado ayudando a Kaguya con la elaboración y reestructuración de la mejores mazmorras de Nueva Orleans. Cada una era de un estilo: la del León, la del Príncipe, la del Súbdito, el Emperador, la Criatura...

Sasuke y él eran amigos desde hacía tiempo, ya que sus familias se conocían y tenían gran influencia en el Estado. El verse y encontrarse a menudo en los mismos círculos, unió a un par de incomprendidos, liberales y salvajes muy parecidos: ninguno de los dos continuaría con el legado familiar. Uchiha tenía una empresa de software en Washington, el tío era un crack en informática. Y él, por su parte, se dedicaría a invertir sus propias ganancias en otros proyectos que considerara interesantes. Ya fueran parquins, restaurantes... como lo que se terciara.

Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba en Nueva Orleans durante un corto fin de semana, Kaguya, una Ama mulata propietaria de un local secreto y subterráneo dedicado a la práctica de domas, solicitó sus conocimientos como Amos versados. Kaguya era procedente de una familia de Dóminas, todas mujeres muy respetadas dentro del mundillo y les había pedido consejo a los dos, aprovechando su buena relación y el hecho de que se conocían muy bien, ya que frecuentaban el mismo mundo de Amos y de Mazmorras.

Después de darle un par de consejos sobre cruces de San Andrés y cadenas de techo, los dos, Sasuke y Suigetsu, que hacía tiempo que no se veían, quedaron para conversar.

Suigetsu tenía en alta estima a Sasuke. Era un tío legal y sensato, que nunca había criticado nada de lo que había hecho y en cambio, siempre le había apoyado en todo.

Nunca hablaban de amor. Solo de dominación y de las necesidades que requerían las sumisas.

Sin embargo, aquel día, el Amo dominante alzó sus cejas negras sorprendido por su pregunta, y parpadeó risueño con dos ojos azules grandes y claros.

—¿Que si creo en el amor a primera vista?

—Sí —Suigetsu sorbió de su café, mirando al frente, fingiendo desinterés por su respuesta cuando, en realidad, sabía que cualquier información de Sasuke sería bienvenida—. Nunca hemos hablado de ello. Como Amo, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien no conozcas, y no sepas si le gusta o no la dominación?

Sasuke bebió de su cerveza e hizo una mueca.

—El amor a primera vista no se cree. Se experimenta.

—¿Y tú lo has experimentado alguna vez?

Los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron con afirmación y después se pasó la mano por su cabeza.

—Eso es una putada, tío —contestó Uchiha.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo estoy enamorado de la misma persona desde el primer momento en que la vi. Y hace mucho de eso. Y sigo esperando a que la vida nos una.

—¿Le gusta la dominación? —por fin hablaba de ella.

—No. Bueno, no lo sé... —contestó confuso—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Te han cazado, Principito? —bromeó.

Suigetsu exhaló, estiró la piernas cuan largo era y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que las puntas de su pelo lacio acariciaran sus omóplatos.

—Joder... sí.

—¿Joder sí? —Sasuke se echó a reír—. ¿Ni siquiera dudas? Pues sí te ha dado fuerte.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Sigues enamorado de tu chica misteriosa desde entonces.

—Cierto. ¿Pero lo tienes claro?

—Tan claro como tú —contestó con la mirada fija en el cielo despejado del atardecer.

—Pues que sepas que es una mierda ser Amo queriendo y deseando a otra —le advirtió Sasuke—. Porque cuando nos enamoramos, les entregamos el corazón sin chistar. Ella, mi... bueno, la mujer que quiero, tiene el mío y ni lo sabe.

—¿Y por qué no intentas acercarte a ella? —Suigetsu no lo entendía. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan loco por alguien, hasta el punto que haberla visto y conocido le señalaba lo solo que hasta entonces había estado—. Si es la mujer que te somete, deberías intentarlo.

—Ahora es imposible —negó Sasuke—. Tengo muchísimo trabajo en Washington, con un nuevo software... Estoy esperando a que este proyecto acabe de una vez para intentar acercarme a ella.

—Pero si esperas, puede pasar demasiado. ¿Y si ella encuentra a otro?

—No —contestó con determinación—. Rezaré porque eso no pase y me espere.

Suigetsu resopló intranquilo y apoyó los codos en la mesa metálica circular.

—Pues yo no tengo ni idea cómo has podido hacer domas y estar con otras mujeres si te has enamorado de otra que no puedes tener.

—Pues haciendo de tripas corazón —contestó con sinceridad—. Y tomándome las domas como una manera de perfeccionarme para cuando llegue a ella.

—Pues yo no puedo —contestó Suigetsu. Era imposible centrarse en nada más que no fueran los ojos rasgados de Karin y su carácter altivo y rebelde. Dios, le obsesionaba y le volvía loco. Todo a la vez—. He tomado la determinación de dejar las domas.

—¿En serio? —lo miró anonadado.

—Sí. El otro día corté el contrato con mis sumisas.

—Es una locura. Eres un Amo puro. Esta es tu manera de vivir y de sentir, como la mía. No puedes dejarlo.

—¿Quién ha hablado de dejarlo? —rectificó—. Es solo que quiero continuar y seguir en nuestro mundo, pero con ella. Como mi pareja de juegos y de vida. La quiero en todo.

—Ya... —musitó contrariado—. Pero, Suigetsu, ¿ella es sumisa?

Suigetsu sonrió ante el recuerdo de Karin enfadada porque no había podido obtener el beso que ambos anhelaban.

—Ella no sabe que lo es. Pero me necesita. Es descarada e indolente cuando la provocas. Tiene un carácter fuerte y hasta ahora ha hecho con los hombres lo que ha querido.

—¿Y tú vas a cambiar eso?

—No. No voy a cambiarla. Me encanta como es, y quiero que ella también se ame así. Pero Karin necesita a alguien como yo. Que la empuje, la estimule y le demuestre quién es más fuerte, porque en el fondo, a pesar de su autosuficiencia, necesita apoyarse en alguien más poderoso que ella, que la cuide, la apoye y le dé lo que su parte más oscura pide. Te mentiría si no te dijese que creo que tiene aptitudes para ser una Dómina espectacular. Pero, aunque ese es su talento natural, por su exquisito carácter altivo, no es lo que ella anhela. Karin busca que la dominen. Y yo estoy loco por ser el primero y el último en conseguirlo. Quiero que se quede conmigo.

—A eso se le llama tener las cosas claras —auguró Sasuke—. Pero joder, no sé ni qué decirte. Es delicado introducir a alguien vainilla en nuestros juegos. A veces, pueden llegar a mal interpretarse las cosas.

Suigetsu se negó en redondo.

—No. Con ella no. Te digo que creo que ha nacido para esto. Además, no hace nada que no quiera hacer. Es demasiado suya.

Sasuke escuchó con atención a su amigo y asintió con orgullo.

—Todo un desafío. Ojalá tuviera yo tu oportunidad.

—Espero que la tengas pronto. Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces teniendo mi corazón y mi mente en otra parte.

—Gages del oficio —replicó Sasuke asumiendo sus dificultades—. Pues venga, que no se diga —Sasuke alzó su cerveza y animó a Suigetsu a hacer lo mismo—. ¡Porque tu empresa tenga éxito!

Suigetsu brindó con él, los culos de las botellas de cristal chocaron la una contra la otra, y mientras seguían conversando, Suigetsu no dejó de pensar ni una sola vez en cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Karin a su proposición.

Le quedaba esperar a que llegase la noche.

Verse, y después... Después sería de él para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

No se dieron ni el teléfono. No sabía siquiera si Suigetsu iba a contactarla o no. Y odiaba no tener el control de la situación, porque lo pasaba mal y porque ya tenía claro qué respuesta iba a darle al Príncipe, en caso de que él cumpliera su promesa y viniera a verla pasados dos días.

La noche del lunes era siempre la más floja y aburrida. Pero como esperaba que el Amo hiciera acto de presencia, vigilaba cada dos por tres la butaca que ocupó noches atrás, al presentársele. Esperaba a que, de un momento a otro, se sentara para ponerla nerviosa y observarla con sus ojos mágicos y repletos de noche de luna llena.

Le encantaba el juego de las miradas, y Suigetsu hablaba con la suya.

Pero se aproximó la hora de plegar, y ese tipo que la estaba volviendo loca no había asomado ni la nariz.

Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta para dejar un vaso de cerveza en el fregadero, y al hacerlo, vio por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de un individuo sentándose en la butaca que esperaba ser ocupada.

Ella viró para comprobar, desanimada, que el nuevo cliente no solo no era Hozuki, sino que era su ex, Kimimaro, con unas cuantas copas de más en el cuerpo.

—¿Kimimaro?

—Hola, preciosa —sus ojos eran demasiado vidriosos para alguien que quería hacerse pasar por sobrio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada en especial —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo que qué hago yo? Trabajar, como siempre.

—Ajá... ¿Y estás bien?

Esa pregunta escondía otra velada, que Karin sabía entrever a la perfección. Lo que el bueno de Kimimaro quería decirle era: «¿No me echas un poco de menos?».

—Sí. Estoy bien —contestó Karin mirándole como a un viejo amigo—. Oye, ¿de dónde vienes? Has debido pasar por algunos pubs antes de llegar aquí, ¿no? —supuso irónicamente por su aspecto ebrio.

—Bueno, he estado tomando algo con unos amigos. Y ya sabes…

—Sí. Ya sé. Una copa siguió a otra y a otra más, ¿eh, campeón?

—Oye, he pensado —parpadeó soñoliento, ignorando a Karin—: Ya que estoy en el French Quarter, ¿por qué no visito al amor de mi vida?

Ah, no. Karin sabía lidiar muy bien con los hombres, menos con los que se compadecían de sí mismos y luchaban por cosas que estaban más que acabadas.

—Te quedan diez minutos para cerrar, ¿verdad?

Ella miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se le había pasado volando imaginando la conversación que tendría con Suigetsu si se dignaba a aparecer.

No quedaba nada para irse a su casa. Y ya no pensaba esperarle. Le estaba haciendo lo mismo que el sábado por la noche.

Si no venía, entonces, ya la habría visto suficiente. No quería que le tomaran el pelo de esa manera.

—Pues sí, me quedan solo diez minutos —exhaló con gusto y miró su reloj—.Ahora nueve.

—¿Y estás de humor para que nos tomemos la última en otro sitio?

Ella disimuló su hastío.

Ni por asomo. No tenía nada de qué hablar con Sam, y menos borracho. Sabía de buena tinta lo pesado que se ponía, y no le apetecía tener que ser borde con él para que se volviera a su casa.

—No, Kimimaro. Estoy muy cansada, así que, en cuanto acabe mi jornada, me iré a casa rápido.

Él dibujó una mueca decepcionada en sus labios, la miró fijamente y después hizo un gesto conformista.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ya quedaremos otro día, ¿te parece?

Karin no se negaría nunca a tomar un café con él. Kimimaro se portó bien con ella, pero no iba a salir de copas con su ex. Porque para los hombres como él, la nocturnidad venía con alevosía, y que ella aceptara su propuesta, podría significar, en su mente alcoholizada, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar. Como por ejemplo: un revolcón y una reconciliación imaginaria.

—Sí. Un día quedamos y nos tomamos un café —accedió con educación.

—Claro —Kimimaro dio un repiqueteo de manos sobre la barra, se dio la vuelta, un poco a trompicones, y desapareció del Laffite's.

Le dio lástima pensar que estaba mal. Pero habían cosas que no podían funcionar, y su relación era una de ellas.

De hecho, en ese momento de su vida, cualquier hombre le parecía descafeinado si lo comparaba con Suigetsu y su mundo. Aquello no se podía comparar con nada porque, en el momento en el que te entregabas a un Amo, la percepción de la interacción sexual y emocional cambiaba por completo.

Y Karin quería experimentarlo, porque el sexo «vainilla», como así se llamaba en las relaciones tipo Kimimaro, no le habían dejado huella en sus veintiséis años.

Incluso llegó a pensar que era incapaz de enamorarse de alguien porque ningún hombre ni ninguna mujer la estimulaba lo suficiente como para querer saber más de ellos; o puede que, siendo tan observadora, sabía demasiado, porque al final, todos buscaban lo mismo y estaban, algunos más que otros, cortados por el mismo patrón.

Sin embargo, lo que ella pensaba o dejaba de pensar, había dado un giro radical desde que Suigetsu entró en su local.

Desde entonces, ya no era la misma.

Y el mentecato aún no había aparecido. Karin era impaciente y no le gustaba nada que la hicieran esperar, y al parecer, a Suigetsu le encantaba mantener la tensión hasta el último momento.

«Te voy a dar yo tensión», pensó acabando de colocar los vasos en su sitio.

Salió del Laffite´s baja de moral y con la mosca detrás de la oreja. No sería capaz Suigetsu de dejarla plantada, ¿no?

Los locales estaban cerrando y había muy poca gente alrededor, a excepción de un par de viejos vecinos charlando en la portería de su casa.

Abrió su bolso y sacó las llaves del Mustang de su interior. Colérica y enrabietada por permitirse interesarse por un tipo que no tenía la decencia de cumplir con su palabra, y ridícula por todas las horas que había dedicado a «estudiar» su mundo, metió las llave en la cerradura y, antes de darle la vuelta para abrir la puerta, una mano caliente y algo sudada la tomó del brazo.

Karin se giró molesta porque alguien la tocara sin su permiso. Estaba dispuesta a soltar una fresca, cuando encontró los ojos curdos y claros de Kimimaro, centrados en ella, luchando por permanecer abiertos.

—Por Dios, Kimimaro —dijo recuperando el aire perdido.

—¿Te he asustado?

—No… —el aliento a whisky la echó para atrás. Y eso que estaba acostumbrada a servir bebidas y tratar directamente con destilerías andantes. Pero había hombres a los que el olor se les hacía más fuerte en la boca. Y Sam era uno de ellos—. Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues, he pensado que tal vez habías recon… reconsiderado mi propuesta de irnos a tomar la última —la cogió de la cintura.

En cuanto Karin notó sus manos en ella, su actitud cambió y se volvió fría. Ya no eran pareja y no se podía tomar según qué libertades.

—Kimimaro —dijo tomándole de las muñecas para apartarlo. Se acercaba demasiado—.Estás borracho. Vete a casa.

—Es que no quiero ir a casa —explicó beodo hasta las cejas—. No quiero… porque no puedo dormir.

Le hubiera gustado apartarlo de golpe dándole un rodillazo en los genitales, pero no podía tratarle así, porque era Kimimaro. Su ex. Y era tan previsible… Sabía lo que le iba a decir y no tenía paciencia para escucharlo.

—Kimimaro, ya te he dicho que otro día quedamos y…

—¡No! —gritó dando un golpe en el techo del coche con el puño cerrado, cerniéndose sobre ella.

Karin frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No soportaba esos cambios de humor ni tampoco la agresividad. Sam no la hacía sentirse amenazada, pero no por eso iba a relajarse. Un hombre borracho era capaz de cualquier cosa, porque no pensaba con claridad.

—Escúchame, Kimimaro… —lo intentó serenar ella.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú!

—Está bien. Tranquilízate.

—Estoy tranquilo, joder —dio otro golpe con el puño en el Mustang—. Yo te quiero. Te traté bien. Aún no sé por qué me dejaste.

—No voy a hablar contigo de esto ahora.

—Pues vas a hacerlo porque me debes una explicación.

—Ya te la di —en todo momento le habló con suavidad y empatía—. No estaba enamorada de ti. Nos llevábamos bien, pero ya está.

—¿Disfrutabas conmigo en la cama? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Kimimaro, por favor —no quería ser víctima de uno de sus ataques de sinceridad. Estaba sudado y tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza—. Mírate. No puedes venir aquí así y…

—¡Si puedo! ¡Mira! —le agarró la mano con dureza y se la llevó directamente a su paquete. Tenía el pene semi erecto—. Esto es culpa tuya.

Karin apartó la mano y lo miró con tristeza.

—No lo estropees. No te conviertas en un capullo, Kimimaro.

—No. No lo soy. Pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza —dijo sorbiendo por la nariz—. Y no sé dejar de pensar en ti. Te veo y solo quiero… quiero tenerte como antes.—Kimimaro. Nunca me has tenido. Estuvimos unos meses juntos, fuiste muy bueno y agradable, nos lo pasamos bien, pero la cosa no pasó de ahí.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad!

—Deja de gritar.

—¡No me da la gana! —se relamió el húmedo labio inferior y la arrinconó contra el coche—. Tal vez, si nos besamos —intentó acercarse a ella, pero Karin lo empujó por el pecho.

—Te estás pasando —le advirtió cada vez más molesta.

—¿Y si…? —agarró su mano de nuevo y la volvió a posar sobre su sexo—. ¿Y si me calmas? ¿Y si lo hacemos aquí…?

—¡Joder, Kimimaro! —lo empujó con más fuerza, pero Sam era pesado—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque solo pienso en follarte. Pero no soy diferente de los demás. Todos los hombre piensan en lo mismo cuando te ven —hundió sus dedos en su pelo rubio y le dio un leve tirón.

—Olvídate de ir a tomar un café, capullo —gruñó con la cabeza a un lado—.Después de esto no voy a hablarte más.

—Es culpa tuya —dijo lloriqueando—. Si no fueras tan guapa…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Iba a darle un rodillazo en los testículos cuando dejó de sentir el peso sudoroso de Kimimaro sobre ella. Miró hacia delante para ver qué demonios había pasado. Y se encontró a Kimimaro, siendo zarandeado a dos palmos del suelo, por un gigante de media melena lisa y larga, vestido con ropa oscura.

Sus pantalones le caían por debajo de la cintura, y la parte baja cubría parte de su calzado negro. La camiseta de manga corta se ajustaba al volumen de su bíceps, anchos y poderosos, como su espalda y sus hombros. Los tendones de los antebrazos se movían como hilos llenos de magia y furia, y su rostro era una máscara de rabia: parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a Kimimaro.

Verlo así la impresionó. Suigetsu era alto y fuerte, muy grande, pero su complexión saltaba más a la vista cuando tenía a su lado a hombres como Kimimaro.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Lo había escuchado todo?

—Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz —le recordó hablándole entre dientes—. ¿Es que no escuchas? No, quiere decir no.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Kimimaro con una sonrisa ida—. ¡Es mi novia!

—¡No es tu novia! —gritó Suigetsu ofendido.

—¡No soy su novia! —protestó Karin irritada.

—¿Es que no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta? Te dejó en el Laffite´s hace una semana. Yo estaba ahí.

Kimimaro parpadeó confundido y mareado, incapaz de reaccionar cuando Suigetsu lo soltó haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Después, ido por la ira, se dirigió hacia él como un guerrero vengativo, dispuesto a dar un golpe de gracia a su enemigo. Pero aquel no era rival para Suigetsu. De hecho, Karin dudaba de que alguien lo fuese.

—¡Suigetsu! ¡Déjalo! —le ordenó preocupada—. Está borracho.

—Sí. Un borracho que te ha pedido que se la chupes —murmuró arrebatado por la cólera dispuesto a patear el cuerpo ebrio de Sam.

Ella, estupefacta por aquella repentina y visceral aparición, como si fuera un héroe que en ningún momento había pedido, se dejó llevar por la ira y los nervios.

—¡¿Bueno y qué?! —gritó enfadada, en medio del solitario callejón—. ¿Crees que es el único que me lo ha pedido?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Soy una chica de bar, Suigetsu. Los hombres se creen con el derecho de decirme guarradas solo porque estoy detrás de la barra, como si tuviera la obligación de escucharles. ¿Y crees que los oigo o que me afecta? ¡No! —dijo ofuscada—. Además, nada de esto habría pasado si vinieras a hablarme a la barra y me esperases hasta que acabara el turno, en vez de aparecer por sorpresa en el callejón, como la otra vez. A escondidas. —Recalcó. En su mente sobrevolaba lo que le dijo su abuela. Ella era una chica de bar, tal vez a Suigetsu no le interesaba que lo relacionaran con ella. Tal vez solo quería follársela y ya está. Y eso la hacía sentirse profundamente engañada y decepcionada.

—¿Qué insinúas, Karin? —preguntó él con voz afilada, olvidándose por completo de Kimimaro, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Insinúo lo que insinúo. Ya me lo has hecho dos veces. —Alzó los dos dedos sin amedrentarse en ningún momento—. ¿Es por eso? ¿Porque no quieres que te relacionen conmigo? ¿Te da vergüenza por ser un Hozuki?

—Solo por eso ya te mereces que te ponga sobre mis rodillas.

—Hazlo, si te atreves —le desafió abiertamente. Había llegado a pensar que él no vendría, y esa sensación le hizo daño, hasta el punto de tenerla emocionalmente frágil en ese momento—. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa esto? ¿Yo qué te importo? No te vas a pegar con todos los que me digan tonterías. Este es mi trabajo y es lo que tengo que soportar.

Suigetsu se movió ralentizando sus movimientos y se acercó a ella como un agujero negro que absorbiera todo a su paso, incluso su respiración.

Ni un dedo separaba sus cuerpos.

—Si dices eso, es porque no has entendido una mierda.

—¿Qué tengo que entender, eh? —le preguntó peleona.

Suigetsu deslizó la mano por detrás de su cuello y la tomó de la nuca de un modo un tanto avaro.

—Que yo no dejo entrar a nadie en mi mazmorra. Jamás —tiró de ella hasta que las puntas de las narices se tocaron—. Si te pido que entres tú, ¿qué crees que quiere decir, rojita?

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento.

—Voy a ponerte un bozal.

—Te lo advierto, Suigetsu —sus palabras iban directas a la conciencia que ella creía que él tenía—. Si solo quieres jugar conmigo, más vale que me lo digas ahora antes de que me enganche a ti como una lapa. Porque entonces, sabré cómo tengo que actuar contigo y no me haré ideas equivocadas. No quiero hacer el ridículo. Si solo voy a ser una más…

Suigetsu le colocó el dedo sobre los labios y la hizo callar. Karin aguantó la respiración, igual que él.

—Te enseñé lo que soy. Te abrí las puertas de mi noche y te llevé de la mano por mis vicios y mis fantasías. Contéstame ahora: a pesar de eso, ¿quieres entrar en mi mazmorra?

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De si me vas a besar. No compro si no cato —le dijo insolente.

Suigetsu dejó que sus labios se relajaran y sonrió como un ángel caído.

—Karin…

—¿Me… me vas a besar ahora? —arqueó una ceja rubia y expectante, sometida a su fuerza animal y a aquel poder que su cuerpo emitía—. Un beso me dirá todo lo que necesito saber para decidirme.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que si te besaba, ya no ibas a escapar de mí. Ya no habrá vuelta atrás, ni para ti ni para mí. Si luego no me quieres, vas a tener que joderte. Porque no te voy a soltar.

—Perfecto. Bésame ya.

Suigetsu se mordió el labio inferior y se lo lamió levemente antes de dejar que sus ojos brillaran como los de un animal y que su boca cayera sobre la de ella.

Un beso lo aclararía todo.

Eso pensaba Karin. Un beso le diría si la química que había entre ellos era real, o solo un anhelo secreto y fantasioso por su parte.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió en ese contacto de boca contra boca, fue más que carne contra carne; se trataba del alma de Suigetsu tocando la suya.

Fue algo espectacular. Místico. Como si, al roce de su boca, desapareciera quien una vez había sido, para dar lugar a una nueva persona. Tal vez, la que era en realidad.

Cada fotograma en su memoria, desde la niña a la mujer, se hizo añicos en su mente, como en una sublime transformación. Aquel sería su punto de inflexión, el que la transformaría en alguien distinta, pero más pura y auténtica.

Fue tan revelador, que los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y el corazón se le encogió. Pero Suigetsu nunca se daría cuenta de ello, porque los mantendría cerrados para que las lágrimas no se le deslizaran, chivatas como eran.

Era un nuevo camino. Un sendero que la abrumaba con su luz, se abrió ante ella, al percibir aquel sabor picante y fresco en su paladar.

Así sabía el Príncipe.

Él la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, y continuó con su beso, aplastándola contra su Mustang, e izándola hasta frotar su sexo contra el de ella.

Lo que ese Príncipe de las Tinieblas le estaba expresando sin necesidad de palabras era que tenía necesidad y apetito.

Un beso, su lengua contra la de ella, que le recordó todas aquellas veces en las que esperaba algo más de los hombres para después, decepción tras decepción, encontrarse a clones, más de lo mismo.

Sus dientes clavándose en su labio inferior y tirando de él con exigencia le hicieron ver que Suigetsu no era solo un hombre. Era un Amo famélico de ella, un dominante exigente que reclamaría la misma dedicación por su parte. Un animal.

¿Y qué hizo Karin? ¿Se retiró?

No. Ni hablar. Karin estaba acostumbrada a ver al toro de frente, nunca desde la barrera. La vida la había curtido mucho, y sus experiencias vividas la habían forjado en el riesgo y el peligro. Nunca en la seguridad.

Sin embargo. Suigetsu le transmitía exactamente eso: una seguridad y una supremacía incontestable. Y sin quererlo, o puede que queriéndolo demasiado, Karin se hizo adicta a él. Se enganchó.

Con solo un beso. Un beso que lo cambió todo.

El principio de su fin. Y a pesar de temerlo, se lanzó a por él. Pidiendo más. Ya nadie podría quitarle ese dulce. Nadie se lo robaría.

Karin le agarró de las hebras negras de su lacio pelo y tiró de él contra ella, para profundizar en su boca, como si de ese modo quisiera grabarse en su cuerpo para siempre. Como en una fusión.

Suigetsu tiró de su labio con fuerza y ella gimió sorprendida y estimulada por el dolor.—No —protestó ella.

Suigetsu cogió aire igual de desesperado que Karin. Cortar aquello era pecado.

—No quiero parar. Pero quiero más. Quiero más ahora —dijo él sin titubear.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados en deseo.

—¿Qué más puedes darme? —susurró envuelta en la revelación. Acababa de descubrir qué era lo que quería, y para qué había nacido. Y todo tenía relación con él.

—Todo, mi Reina —le acarició las mejillas apasionado y deslizó sus manos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella—. Y aún así, nada será suficiente.

Su sonrisa llena de verdad y de promesas la cegó, hasta provocar que le doliera el pecho de lo hermoso que era.

—Solo dime que yo soy lo que quieres, y a partir de hoy, prometo mostrarte un mundo que ni siquiera soñaste. No juzgues si nos conocemos poco o mucho. Entrégate a mí —pegó su frente a la de ella, sin apartar aquellos iris negros de sus ojos de gata.

Karin dejó caer los párpados y se relamió los labios hinchados. Así podría contestar con más seguridad, evitando el trance en el que su cara la sumía.

¿Se debía entregar a él? Por supuesto. No perdería la oportunidad de vivir lo que fuera que Suigetsu quería enseñarle, porque había que estar ciega para no darse cuenta de que él era extraordinario.

Y no se podían dejar pasar de largo a las cosas extraordinarias.

No le hizo falta tener valor. El valor era para los inseguros, para los que temían perder o creían que había posibilidades de ello.

Se había encontrado en los brazos de su Amo, y aunque ceder a su propuesta era como reafirmar una promesa irrompible, Karin nunca rompía lo que prometía y estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias.

—Sí —aceptó sin más—. Tú eres lo que quiero. Me entrego a ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquella casa estaba a la altura del Señor de la Noche, un hombre misterioso y salvaje como un animal nocturno y, al mismo tiempo, poseedor de una energía especial, que lo armonizaba con todo lo que le rodeaba. No cabía dudas.

Era un castillo victoriano, en Fauborg Marigny, a pocos minutos de la calle Bourbon. Los farolillos de las paredes estaban iluminados y conferían a la casa un color dorado especial, ya que el exterior se había pintado de tono mostaza, con techos muy altos, dos torretas con buhardillas planas y los lados inclinados, además de todos los acabados exteriores decorados con cornisas blancas. Tenía un estilo señorial a la vez que urbano.

A Karin le hubiera gustado ver más y preguntarle por qué un Hozuki vivía cerca de una calle tan pública como la Bourbon y no había elegido otro lugar diferente en el que residir. Pero Karin ni siquiera pudo admirarla como se merecía porque en cuanto la sacó del Porsche, Suigetsu volvió a comerle la boca y a cargarla en brazos. Y con la boca llena, no se habla.

Subió las escaleritas con ella en brazos, abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves, y la cerró con un golpecito del pie.

Los suelos estaban cubiertos de madera barnizada, lo adivinaba por el limpio golpeteo de las suelas de sus zapatos.

Y se trataba de una estancia muy amplia y grande… Olía bien.

Su cerebro intentaba ver lo que sus ojos no podían, pero hubo un momento en el que dejó de procesar información. Fue cuando Suigetsu abrió una puerta que los llevaba directamente al sótano.

Una excitación nerviosa la recorrió, pero Suigetsu no dejó que se asustara, no lo iba a permitir. Por eso la entretuvo jugando con su lengua, rozándola con la de él.

A Karin le faltaba el aire. Era como si muriese. Como morir de amor. Qué increíble experimentar una sensación como aquella. Ella, escéptica y práctica para el amor y las relaciones, estaba siendo arrollada por un tren de alta velocidad. Por el tren del Príncipe. ¡Y solo con un maldito beso!

Bajaron las escaleras a cámara lenta. Si Suigetsu encendió una luz o no, ella no se dio cuenta. No lo sabría decir. Estaba tan concentrada en él, en su cuerpo, en la facilidad con la que la sujetaba, como si no pesara nada, que se dejó llevar. Su conocido control se esfumó, y permitió cederle las riendas a ese hombre cuya fuerza la bañaba a raudales.

Karin estaba preparada para cualquier prueba a la que la sometiera. Posiblemente, porque había deseado eso desde siempre, y hasta ese momento no lo había descubierto.

El olor a cuero y a metal que impregnaba esa sala la cobijó y la estimuló, como lo harían los muros seguros y protectores de un hogar.

Y lo supo. Sin más. Aquel castillo, también era su hogar. Y le daba la bienvenida.

Suigetsu jamás se había encontrado en aquella situación. En la de ser absorbido por la fuerza magnética de una mujer. Con Karin quería hacer de todo: quería cuidarla y someterla. Quería que con él fuera valiente y también que se rindiera.

Estaba enamorado hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Su esencia lo había capturado y cautivado. Y sabía que cuando por fin la leyera, se anudaría a ella para siempre. Pero por ahora, la atracción sería eterna.

Había sido un flechazo, y el don y el milagro de tenerla lo ponía en una situación incómoda, al mismo tiempo que estimulante, ya que un Dómine como él necesitaba del reto supremo que suponía hacer feliz a su Reina. Porque solo los Amos más poderosos, y los más exigentes, eran capaces de tener a una Reina por encima de ellos.

La piel de Karin olía a mujer, a rosa salvaje y femenina. No se cansaba de hundir la lengua en su boca, ni de amasarle las nalgas mientras la tenía cogida.

Conocía su mazmorra de cabo a rabo, pero la novedad de cargar en brazos a su alma gemela lo había desorientado un poco. Aun así tenía muy claro lo que hacer. La colocó frente a su sillón orejero de piel negra, donde él se sentaría, y donde la poseería a horcajadas.

Suigetsu encendió la luz de la sala y la graduó a una más baja y tenue.

—No veo nada —dijo Karin impaciente.

—No tienes que ver nada. Solo me tienes que ver a mí. —La dejó lentamente en el suelo y la sostuvo con las manos en sus caderas—. Ahora no te muevas.

Karin tragó saliva y asintió.

Dios, estaba tan segura de sí misma y tan segura de él que parecía que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

—¿Estás asustada?

—No —contestó ella—. Nada de esto me da miedo. Nada de lo que puedas hacerme me asusta.

—¿Nada?

—No.

—¿Y sabes por qué?

Karin entrecerró los ojos para ver el rostro y la silueta recortada de Suigetsu a través de esa débil luz. Aunque no veía bien, si avistaba tras su figura una enorme cristalera que daba a un jardín interior. Un precioso jardín natural con una cascada de obra custodiado por un buda de piedra. Pequeñas lámparas de suelo iluminaban los caminitos de hierba rasa y las charcas que contenían peces. Era un pequeño bosque mágico y privado solo apto para él y para la mujer que eligiera. Y era tan bello que parecía irreal. Se contraponía al mobiliario que había dentro de esa especie de inframundo de placer y dolor…

Karin había divisado una cruz de San Andrés, un potro, una camilla con esposas de cuero para manos y pies, un sillín de tortura, un muro de piedra con cadenas y cuerdas, y otras zonas más donde esas mismas cadenas pendían sobre lugares estratégicos, como por ejemplo, el sillón orejero frente al que estaban en ese momento.

—¿Karin? —No había contestado a su pregunta—. Te he preguntado si sabes por qué razón no me tienes miedo.

—No sé el porqué —aseguró respondiendo con sinceridad—. Solo sé que estoy aquí contigo, y que nunca me había sentido tan viva como ahora.

—Yo sí sé por qué.

—Ilumíname —lo retó.

—Tienes alma bedesemera —dijo llevando sus manos al botón de su pantalón—.Estás hecha para esto. Para mí —recalcó—. Karin, si entras en mi mazmorra es para someterte a mí. ¿Entendido? —le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza—. ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?

—Sí. Lo sé.

—¿Y tienes ganas de complacerme?

—Sí… Señor —contestó por iniciativa propia.

Karin había estudiado y leído. Además, con lo observadora que era, se quedó con la copla en la noche del Cat´s Meow. Suigetsu no veía el momento de meterse dentro de su cuerpo y demostrarle quién mandaba en ella. Porque ella, aunque aún no lo comprendiera, mandaba también en el de él.

—Buena chica —la felicitó besándola suavemente. Después, se apartó y susurró sobre sus labios—. No quiero que te muevas ahora. Te voy a desnudar y tú te vas a quedar muy quieta.

—¿No me vas a seguir besando? —preguntó decepcionada.

—No habrá una parte de tu cuerpo que no bese, preciosa. Y se acabaron las preguntas por ahora. Esta es mi mazmorra, y aquí mando yo.

—Sí, Señor. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. —Sabía que su voz le acariciaba la polla, y que aquel tono sureño lo ponía como un toro. Y así lo quería. Excitado por ella.

—Levanta los brazos por encima de tu cabeza.

A cada orden de Suigetsu, Karin sonreía internamente. Aquello era un juego, lo tenía muy claro. Suigetsu la sometería porque ella se lo permitía, y eso era lo más gratificante.

Ceder el liderazgo. Ceder las decisiones a otro. Entregar la voluntad a ese hombre que sabría darle todo lo que necesitaba.

Le obedeció y alzó los brazos. Suigetsu no tardó ni dos segundos en quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza y dejarla en su precioso sostén de encaje de color burdeos. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios y ronroneó.

—Joder… —dijo desabrochándose el botón de su pantalón— estoy tan duro que todo me aprieta.

Ella desvió sus ojos hasta su entrepierna y deseó poder verle desnudo, aunque sospechaba que Suigetsu iba a retrasar aquella contemplación.

Notó sus dedos ágiles desabrochándole el sujetador y entonces, sus pechos emergieron libres frente a él.

Tenía una buena noventa y se sacaba partido de ello.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar no tocarlos y no cubrirlos con las manos. Karin aguantó los brazos en alto pero no era una tarea fácil hacerlo mientras le estaban sobando los senos así.

—Suigetsu…

—No. Suigetsu no —le dio un leve pellizco en el pezón y disfrutó del cambio turbulento en la mirada de Karin.

—Argh…

—¿Argh? —dijo socarrón—. Si te ha gustado.

—Me ha sorprendido —contestó carraspeando—… Señor.

—Bien —Suigetsu dejó caer la cabeza y se llevó el pezón castigado a la boca.

«Ay, por Dios…», Karin dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior. Solo con eso ya notaba cómo se humedecía entre las piernas.

—Voy a hacer que estés más cómoda —Suigetsu se incorporó y sujetó sus muñecas con las esposas de cuero que pendían del extremo de las cadenas. Las sujetó bien, y la dejó colgada—. Ya puedes dejar caer el peso sobre las bridas de cuero. Te sujetarán bien.—Pero así no podré tocarte, Señor.

Él negó de un lado al otro y sonrió con dulzura. Que ella quisiera darle placer era un sueño.

—No. Ahora no. Esto es todo para ti. Todo. Darte lo que necesitas me hace sentir bien. Me satisface. Disfrutaré de verte disfrutar. Pero no quiero oírte a no ser que yo te lo pida. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Señor.

—Cierra los ojos. ¿O prefieres que te los tape?

Le excitaba la sugerencia, pero no sabía a lo que atenerse. Que Suigetsu le diera a escoger quería decir que se preocupaba mucho por su primera experiencia en sus manos, y eso la hizo sentirse a salvo.

—Como tú convengas.

Suigetsu dio un paso hasta tocar con su torso cubierto por la camiseta, el torso desnudo de Karin. Alzó una mano y le hundió los dedos en su pelo liso, que tenía destellos de sol. Tiró de los mechones levemente y le mordió la barbilla.

—Quiero tenerte con los ojos tapados. Quiero que te concentres en mí y en lo que sientes estando en mis manos.

Karin dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes y asintió nerviosa.

Después de esas palabras, ya no pudo decir nada más. Ni ver. Ni tampoco oír ni una palabra de su boca.

Se había puesto en sus manos.

Suigetsu le quitó los pantalones, le bajó las braguitas y la dejó desnuda por completo. Su cuerpo era divino. A él le encantaba el modo en el que se le estrechaba la cintura para luego darle esa voluptuosa forma a la cadera. Karin tenía un vientre terso y duro, en el que las abdominales se le marcaban ligeramente, así como los oblicuos.

Sus piernas torneadas eran producto de ir mucho en bici. Y su pubis, sin vello, era tierno y carnoso, y a él le vinieron ganas de probarlo de golpe.

—Me gustas mucho así. Sin pelo. Es mucho mejor para las relaciones de dominación y sumisión. El sexo a veces puede ser rudo. —Le pasó el índice entre su intimidad y Karin se estremeció—. Y el vello molesta. Abre las piernas.

Ella lo hizo, y esperó a su toque más profundo. Pero no vino nada más.

Escuchó a Suigetsu desprenderse de su propia ropa.

Notó sus manos en las caderas y a continuación fue alzada y acomodada después sobre sus piernas, que parecían mármol de lo duras que estaban.

Hubiera deseado tocarlo, pero Suigetsu mandaba, no ella.

Suigetsu se volvió loco al tenerla desnuda. Intentó esforzarse por no perder el control, pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiada mujer.

Quería a Karin. La quería para él.

Y había llegado el momento de demostrarle todo lo que podía ofrecerle, y de enseñarle el mundo de las sensaciones BDSM. Su mundo. Sus sensaciones. Su manera de amar y de tocar.

Amasó sus nalgas con los dedos y después le dio dos cachetadas a la vez. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y él la besó orgulloso. Sería su primera vez con él, todo cambiaría para ella.

Suigetsu tenía en sus manos una responsabilidad titánica, a su altura, pero no a la de todos. Karin era una joya.

—¿Sabes lo que es el spanking? —preguntó Suigetsu con la voz rota.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué has leído? Habla, Karin.

—He leído mucho desde el Cat´s Meow. También he visto videos.

—Buena chica —la felicitó acariciándole las nalgas que había palmoteado segundos atrás—. ¿Entonces sabes lo que voy a hacerte?

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—¿Y estás preparada?

—Sí, Señor.

—Eso espero. Yo voy a dar lo mejor de mí para estar a la altura y no dejarme llevar por todo lo que en realidad quiero hacerte.

—Házmelo. No quiero nada a medias.

Tal vez fue la orden. El imperativo de una mujer que atada y a su merced, le pedía que le hiciera algo. En realidad, era él el Dómine, pero Karin tenía una energía tan imperiosa y autoritaria que era difícil juzgar su papel sometido.

Aun así, le encantaba igual. Adoraba que fuera de aquella manera, que tuviera su personalidad tan definida, porque demostraba que se sometía porque le apetecía y porque se quería rendir a él, y eso era un regalo.

Una ofrenda incalculable.

Sus manos actuaron solas al contemplar a aquella diosa desnuda, encima de él, esperando sus caricias y sus azotes, sus besos y sus órdenes. Y lo tendría todo.

—Cuenta en voz alta.

Y Karin contó. Contó hasta veinte azotes en voz alta. A veces, la voz se le iba por el escozor, pero nunca por un dolor extremo que no pudiera soportar. La picazón la revitalizaba como una bebida energética. La ponía en guardia.

Tenía las nalgas al rojo vivo, su pelo rojo cubría su estilizada y elegante espalda, y cogía aire por la nariz, absorbiendo cada impacto con gusto y con una concentración inhóspita en una neófita. A no ser, que fuera una bedesemera de alma y corazón.

—Joder… —murmuró Suigetsu tomándola de las mejillas y besándola en la boca. No le salían las palabras. Karin era pura y auténtica para él, su pareja hecha a su medida.

Le ardían las manos del spanking, igual que quemaba la piel del trasero de aquella mujer. Le quitó la venda negra de los ojos—. Eres increíble. Y preciosa.

Mientras la besaba, internó una mano entre sus piernas y tocó justo lo que anhelaba tocar. Su humedad.

Eso significaba que le gustaba. Que aquello le gustaba tanto como a él, que estaba erecto hasta el ombligo. Y que imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación. Eso era lo que más caliente le ponía.

—¿Qué esperas que pase ahora? —Suigetsu le llenó la boca con su lengua y sus besos, mientras tiraba de su larguísima mata de pelo y le obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para besar su garganta y morderla a placer—. Voy a tenerte durante horas, Karin. No quieres medias tintas, ¿verdad?

—No —gimió ella abandonada a las sensaciones.

—Entonces, seré tan bruto como quiero, y te gustará. Te prometo que te gustará.

Ella sabía muy bien que le iba a gustar.

Él la reacomodó abriéndole más las piernas. Y guió su propio miembro al interior de su cuerpo.

Karin no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados. Se obligó a mirar hacia abajo cuando notó la gruesa invasión y la extraña textura. Llevaba preservativo pero, por debajo del profiláctico, podía percibir extrañas protuberancias duras y algo frías.

—¿Qué demonios llevas ahí? —preguntó en un susurro.

Suigetsu sonrió y le tapó la boca de golpe con la mano.

—¿Te he dicho que hables? —le preguntó apretando los dientes y empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para invadirla.

Ella negó con la cabeza y agrandó más los ojos al sentir cómo él la llenaba y lo inverosímil que le parecía todo.

—Tengo piercings genitales —le murmuró disfrutando de lo estrecho de su interior y de lo resbaladiza que estaba—. Ya los verás, Reina.

Ella lo miró comprendiendo al instante lo que quería decir. Muchos Amos llevaban varios abalorios metálicos en sus órganos sexuales. Habían de muchos tipos: Príncipe Alberto, Delfín, Ampallang… Suigetsu parecía tener muchas de esas punciones, y ella las notaba con intensidad contra las paredes de su matriz. Aquello le gustó, al tiempo que le enterneció que un hombre tuviera pendientes en toda su herramienta. Tal vez, con el tiempo, le dejaría jugar con ellos… Karin le ofreció la boca para que él la besara, y él la complació.

Procedió con ella con todo el cuidado que sus ganas y su fuerza le permitieron. Con tres duras estocadas, estaba alojado en todo su interior, al máximo, estirándola y llenándola. Los piercings de Suigetsu la rozaban en el clítoris y también en la zona perianal. Dios, era tan placentero…

Él la rodeó con firmeza con los brazos, y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adentro, para que ella notara cómo de profunda era su penetración.

—Conmigo siempre va a ser así —le dijo hablándole sobre la boca para después retirarse y morderla ligeramente en la oreja—. Lo querré absolutamente todo de ti. Cuando yo quiera. Como yo quiera. Y tú disfrutarás de ello… —la tomó de las caderas, para izarla levemente y después empalarla de nuevo con contundencia—. Así. Bien adentro.

Karin siseó y se agarró a las cadenas como pudo. Era como si Suigetsu le arrebatara el cuerpo, le poseyera la mente y conquistara parte de su alma.

Estaba dentro de ella, pero en realidad, estaba en todas partes. Los abalorios metálicos y redondeados resbalaban a través del clítoris enrojecido e inflamado, y mientras tanto su potente vara la moldeaba por dentro hasta que no había un recoveco que rellenar.

Mientras la poseía, Suigetsu no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento, disfrutando de sus gemidos, y de lo entregada que estaba con él. No había tenido ningún reparo.

Karin era transparente; si decía que iba a hacer una cosa, la hacía. No engañaba, no se hacía pasar por alguien que no era; no era tímida, ni cobarde, ni tenía reparos, como tampoco tenía prejuicios. Aceptaba lo que Suigetsu le ofrecía porque era también lo que ella deseaba.

Y si hasta entonces, no había sabido definir qué era lo que más le gustaba, o qué la complacía; él se lo demostraría. Esa mujer tan poderosa mentalmente necesitaba que alguien la arrollase, que alguien más fuerte le demostrara que podía confiar y apoyarse, que no tenía por qué hacerlo todo sola.

—Dios… Karin.

Suigetsu le hizo el amor en el sillón orejero, con la brutalidad que a un Amo mandón y arrogante le caracterizaba, pero también, con su bondad y su compasión. La azotaba en las nalgas con la palma abierta, cuando ella estaba en el cénit de su orgasmo. Se lo arrebataba de la punta de los dedos. Jugaba con ella. Karin se volvía loca. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, y solo cuando él así lo quiso, le dio el primer orgasmo de esa noche.

Ella estaba hinchada, ardía por dentro y por fuera. Temblaba agarrada a las cadenas, y le dolían las piernas de mantenerlas tan abiertas durante tanto rato.

Palpitaba sin cesar, y tenía el labio inferior hinchado de tanto mordérselo.

Suigetsu le agarró del pelo y juntó su frente a la de ella.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —le ordenó sin dejar de trabajar su interior como un pistón.

Ella tenía la mirada vidriosa y las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba tan guapa y tan salvaje que Suigetsu tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no correrse antes que ella.

—Ahora, preciosa. Ahora sí.

No se detuvo hasta que sintió los espasmos de Karin que se sujetó con más fuerza a las cadenas colgantes por miedo a salir disparada. Dejó ir el aire entre temblores y lo miró en todo momento, corriéndose con él en el interior.

Para Suigetsu su primera vez fue mística. Sus cuerpos se anudaron, y como un novato, se corrió con ella, cuando nunca antes le había pasado.

—¡Mierda! —rugió ajustando el movimiento de sus caderas a su eyaculación—.¡Karin! —gritó dejándose ir.

Ella se dejó caer hacia delante, sobre él, todo lo que el amarre le permitía.

Luchando por recuperarse, cogía aire a bocanadas. Apoyó la frente en el musculoso hombro del Amo y exhaló diciendo una única palabra, sonriendo con dulzura sin que él la viera.

—Suigetsu.

Él la arrulló contra su cuerpo. Quería que ambos se tranquilizaran, que valorasen lo que acababan de compartir. Era tan difícil acoplarse de ese modo en la primera vez.

Sin embargo, su bestia interior y tacaña quería más. Mucho más de ella esa noche.

—Esto solo es el principio —le dijo sin desatarla, para volver a acomodarse en su interior. No tardaría nada en hincharse de nuevo. Con ella era imposible no estar excitado permanentemente—. ¿Quieres más?

—Sí… —asintió pasando la lengua por el cuello de Suigetsu. Deseaba comérselo, saborearlo. Todo. Suigetsu gruñó como un salvaje. Le pasó las manos por las nalgas calientes y muy enrojecidas. Podrían estarlo más. Cuando la sangre se moviera con más rapidez de un lado al otro, de la vagina al trasero, el orgasmo y las sensaciones sería todavía más descomunal. El siguiente sería siempre mejor que el anterior.

—¿Cuánto más? —preguntó tanteándola.

Ambos se miraron durante largos segundos. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron con el candor y la claridad de los de esa gata de pelo rubio que lo montaba como una amazona.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se relamió el labio superior y contestó:

—Todo.

Suigetsu lo sabía. Era tan avariciosa como él. Se matarían follándose el uno al otro, tal vez ese sería su futuro más inmediato. Su destino. Morir el uno en brazos del otro.

Lo iban a comprobar en breve.

—Te vas a enterar —era una amenaza en toda regla.

Iba a poseerla tantas veces como hicieran falta, hasta asegurarse de que esa mujer, cuando saliera de su castillo, supiera a quien pertenecía, y comprendiera que no podrían volver a estar separados jamás.


	9. Chapter 9

Había oído hablar sobre un frenesí sexual que podía volver loco a quien lo sufría. Suigetsu era capaz de sumir a una sumisa en ese estado de absoluta entrega. Pero nunca había tenido la sensación de ser la víctima, y llegar a ese punto con ella.

No sabía qué mierda lo había poseído. Bueno, sí lo sabía: Karin. Le había frito el cerebro. Se suponía que él era el dominante. Pero, en los casos auténticos y especiales,como era el suyo, era la sumisa quien en realidad dominaba al Amo.

Y así se había visto. Porque, aunque Karin estuviera encadenada, era ella quien exigía más. Y él quien daba y complacía sus deseos.

Fuera como fuese, había sido demasiado para ella esa primera noche. Y tenía miedo de haberse sobrepasado.

Él tenía el pene irritado, lo sabía por cómo le escocía al moverse en su interior. Y ella estaba tan hinchada que era difícil incluso penetrarla.

Era un puto salvaje. Pero así era con la mujer que quería tener a su lado siempre. Si ella lo aceptaba, tenía que aprender a tratarle y a saber que sus necesidades eran… poderosas.

Amaneció en la mazmorra. Estuvieron poseyéndose durante horas. En ese momento, acababan de llegar al último orgasmo, donde, una Karin sudorosa y agotada, no pedía clemencia por orgullosa, pero su cuerpo sí lo exigía a gritos.

Suigetsu alzó las manos con dificultad, tan cansado como estaba, y atinó a desencadenarla. Los brazos de la joven cayeron laxos a cada lado de su desnudo cuerpo. Estaba empapada en sudor. Las gotas saladas le resbalaban entre los pechos y el cuello.

Estaba tan sexy que dolía verla. Pero necesitaba descansar. Ambos lo necesitaban con urgencia.

Karin estaba en shock. Nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho antes con otros hombres se parecía, ni por asomo, a aquel acoso y derribo que su cuerpo había experimentado esa noche. Suigetsu era un demoledor. Demolitionman.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hacía falta decir algo? Después de seis horas sin parar, y ocho placenteros y dolorosos orgasmos, no era capaz de hilar palabras o de dar coherencia a algún comentario.

Estaba exhausta.

Y daba la sensación que él también. Sin embargo, el Amo tuvo las fuerzas como para acariciarle la espalda y abrazarla fuerte, piel contra piel. La levantó en brazos, se salió de ella con cuidado, aunque la irritación les molestó a los dos, y subió las escaleras de su mazmorra para sacarla a su lujosa casa exterior.

—Vamos a dormir, preciosa —le dijo con voz dulce.

—No puedo dormir mucho. Tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela —contestó medio inconsciente, con el pelo rojo pegado a la cara y el rostro lánguido y sublimemente relajado.

—Chist. Ahora a descansar —le ordenó—. Te despertaré para llevarte a casa, si lo deseas.

—Mmm… —contestó cerrando los ojos, acomodándose contra él.

Suigetsu subió a la planta superior, abrió una puerta blanca enorme y entró en su habitación. Karin intentó abrir un ojo, y tuerta como estaba, atinó a ver muy poquito.

Al menos, sabía que aquel lugar estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito y que se parecía a una de las suites de lujo que había visto por la tele, en programas de decoración.

Suigetsu la dejó con suavidad en la cama King, apartó la colcha de seda color granate, y metió a Karin bajo la fría sábana.

Él la siguió y pegó su torso a su espalda, pasándole un brazo por encima. Con lo húmedos que estaban no iban a poder desengancharse después.

El olor a café la despertó.

Le costó abrir los ojos, pero cuando logró despegar los párpados, divisó una taza humeante frente a sus narices, y unos bollos recién hechos que levitaban por arte de magia.

No levitaba nada. Era Suigetsu que los sujetaba.

Al ver su cara de recién levantado, y su pelo alborotado, Karin tuvo ganas de comérselo a besos ahí mismo, atarlo a las columnas imperiales de ese lecho y hacerle mil maldades. Pero, estaba tan dolorida que iba a necesitar descanso.

—Madre de Dios… —murmuró quejumbrosa—. No me puedo mover.

Suigetsu sonrió, se estiró a su lado y dispuso una bandeja sobre el colchón, para que ambos pudieran desayunar como reyes.

—Te he traído el desayuno —explicó alargando el brazo hasta la batea plateada—.Y esto —tomó un botecito de cristal con un ungüento transparente—. Loción calmante.

—¿Para mí o para ti? —bromeó ella acomodándose sobre la almohada.

Suigetsu hizo un amago de sonreír, pero sus labios desistieron, rendidos por la belleza Troyana que tenía en su cama.

—Si no estuviera tan escocido como tú, te daría los buenos días como te mereces.

Ella tragó saliva y sonrió abiertamente. ¿De verdad tenía esa suerte? Aquello era una bendición. Un hombre así, solo para ella. Maravilloso. Y además le traía el desayuno, cubierto solo con un slip negro. Pfff, se le hacía la boca agua.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy famélica —contestó sincera y sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Entonces, ven —Suigetsu la levantó por las axilas, y la sentó entre sus piernas—.Vamos a alimentarte.

Ella arqueó una ceja pelirroja incrédula.

—Sé comer solita.

—Sí, pero a mí me encanta dártelo.

La iba a malcriar. Al probar el primer bocado del bollo caliente untado con mermelada de fresa, Karin bizqueó del gusto.

—Qué rico…

Durante el desayuno, Suigetsu le contó cómo era la casa, y cómo la había reformado, mientras ella escuchaba con atención entre sorbos de delicioso café y bocados de sabrosos panecillos con compota. De vez en cuando, Karin le daba de comer, metiéndole trozos esponjosos de pan en la boca y ofreciéndole de su taza.

La casa perteneció a una familia de Nueva Orleans, y él la compró para rehabilitarla y convertirla en el castillito victoriano que tanto llamaba la atención por fuera. Y porque no lo habían visto por dentro, pensaba Karin. Porque se iban a quedar sin palabras. Tenía tres plantas, contando la mazmorra y el bosque barra jardín privado, con fuentes y cascadas artificiales. Las dos plantas superiores constaban de cinco habitaciones, una zona de bar con barra y billar en la planta principal, una cocina americana abierta que daba a un salón de cuarenta metros cuadrados, cuyas vistas estaban orientadas a la piscina particular con chillout. Tenía dos suites con baños, y un estudio oficina que parecía un apartamento de soltero. Y todo decorado con muebles claros, parqué brillante, vigas de madera en el techo, falsos techos altos, cambios de ambientes con distintas alturas… En fin, una auténtica maravilla de diseño.

—Es increíble. ¿Y es toda tuya?

—Sí.

—¿De tus negocios como aparcacoches?

Suigetsu le dio un pellizco en el trasero y ella se quejó muerta de la risa.

—No soy aparcacoches, listilla. Soy propietario de plantas para el alquiler de aparcamientos fijos.

—Vale, vale… como sea. Es preciosa, Suigetsu. De verdad.

—Tú sí eres preciosa.

Ella carraspeó nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que te diga ahora cómo es mi casa? —le preguntó tomándole el pelo, e ignorando su último piropo—. Te vas a quedar de piedra, te lo aseguro.

—Cuéntame.

—Para empezar, tiene una cocina que necesita una urgente reparación, porque el lavavajillas pierde agua y me hace unos charquitos tan bonitos como los que tienes tú en tu bosque privado —Suigetsu se echó a reír y se cruzó de brazos entretenido—. Mi piscina es hinchable, y ya tiene una tirita porque se pinchó, pero aguanta la condenada. Además, tiene un precioso flotador en forma de neumático que mi abuela Margaret adora.

—Ya… —Suigetsu la escuchaba aguantándose la risa.

—Mi ducha tiene doble salida, por la alcachofa y también por el manillar, que tengo que cambiar. Tengo un horno que no sé controlar y que quema la comida con una facilidad pasmosa. Suerte tengo de que mi abuela Margaret cocine tan bien y que se entienda con los fogones… Ah, y la casa tiene aire acondicionado. Eso sí. Se abren todas las ventanas y eso parece Twister —dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro—. ¿La has visto?

—Sí —contestó él retirándole un mechón rubio de la cara—. Me gusta el trozo de la vaca volando…

—¡Y a mí! —dijo ella tapándose la boca para soltar una carcajada.

—Oye, Karin… —Suigetsu la cortó de golpe cuando se la sentó de nuevo a horcajadas. Cara a cara.

—¿Qué? —susurró abrazándose a él. Era como si su cuerpo, su corpulencia y aquella montaña de músculos y sombras fueran su verdadero hogar.

Él clavó sus ojos en el falso techo de madera con ojos de buey que decoraban su habitación.

—Sabes que esto lo cambia todo, ¿verdad? Acabas de entrar en mi vida y te dije qué consecuencias traería.

Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Su vida ya había cambiado desde el momento en el que sus miradas coincidieron. Y ahora, después de desnudarse el uno para el otro y verse tal cual eran, no había vuelta atrás.

Era suya. Y él era suyo.

Antes de contestar, meditó sobre lo que comportaba dar una respuesta afirmativa.

Él le besó el pelo y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras —dijo leyéndole la mente—. Pero ni yo podré dormir lejos de ti. Ni tú podrás hacerlo lejos de mí.

«Por el amor de Dios…», Suigetsu sentenciaba cuando hablaba. Lo peor era que no podía rebatirle.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció.

—Soy consciente de tu situación con tu abuela. Eres muy independiente. Pero deja que yo me encargue de todo —le pidió con humildad—. Permíteme cuidar de ti. De vosotras.

—Sé cuidarme solita —contestó impresionada por sus palabras—. No necesitas hacer nada de eso.

Él negó con la cabeza, y a Karin se le inundó el corazón de amor al ver la adoración y la preocupación en sus ojos.

—No. No me has entendido. Sé muy bien que puedes cuidar de ti misma. Creo que llevas haciéndolo toda la vida —Aquel era un pensamiento muy suyo que había decidido decir en voz alta. Era como si Karin hubiese nacido autosuficiente. Como si la vida hubiera invertido los papeles para con ella, y la hubiese convertido en cuidadora de todos—. Pero, yo necesito cuidarte. Necesito saber que me vas a permitir hacerlo.

—No soy una cría —dijo halagada acariciándole el pelo. Que él le permitiera hacerlo era como experimentar la maravillosa sensación de calmar a un lobo—. Tengo responsabilidades. Mías. No tuyas.

—Me ocuparé de ellas —le pidió—. Sé que no eres una niña. Pero déjame cuidarte como la Reina que eres para mí.

Contra eso nada podía rebatir. Era la primera vez que encontraba a un hombre verdaderamente capacitado como para cuidarla como ella requería. Porque, de él, sí se había enamorado. De los otros no.

¿Cómo podía ponerle freno a esa sensación? ¿Acaso quería? No.

La respuesta era negativa.

Una noche en brazos de Suigetsu le había servido para darse cuenta de que anhelaba eso todos los días. Sería avara y agoniosa con él. Porque lo quería. Y lo necesitaba.

Suigetsu le había abierto las puertas de su mundo. Y Karin no quería salir de él.

—Vas muy rápido, Príncipe —le murmuró pasándole los dedos por el puente aristocrático de su nariz. Tenía que calmar los ánimos—. No me voy a escapar. No pienso ir a ningún lado. Tenemos tiempo…

—Lo sé. No temo a que te escapes. Es solo que… —Sus ojos no mostraban titubeo alguno. Solo decisión y verdad—. He esperado mucho por encontrar a alguien como tú—sonrió con una disculpa.

—¿Me quieres atar en corto?

—Sí. Eso quiero.

Karin negó.

—No puedes controlarlo todo.

—Tú tampoco —exhaló buscando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Karin, quiero darte todo lo que te mereces. Quiero cuidarte a partir de hoy. Y quiero… Te quiero a ti, todos los días conmigo —aseveró—. Te quiero para hacerte feliz. Para darte todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites. Para que seas la Reina de mi mundo, y la soberana del suelo que pises. Compláceme.

—¿Qué dices? —Una extraña sensación la recorrió. Era luz, teñida de amor y agradecimiento. Se emocionó de alegría porque alguien veía en ella mucho más de lo que ella veía en sí misma. Nunca había llorado de alegría. De hecho, Karin era una mujer a la que le costaba llorar. De niña había llorado. De semi adolescente también, sobre todo con la muerte de su madre. Pero después… Después se hizo fuerte y dura ante la vida, las injusticias y lo mucho que se debía pelear por el bienestar de uno mismo. Pero nunca se había emocionado por las dulces palabras de otro—. No soy una sumisa de ese tipo, Suigetsu. Me estás hablando de una dominación total —se apartó ligeramente para asegurarse de que sus ojos no mentían—. Un… 24/7.

—Sí, joder —se reafirmó sin pudor—. Soy un Amo. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerme cargo de ti, de todas tus necesidades. No estoy loco, no soy un sociópata pirado, ni tengo traumas. Sé lo que quiero. Ya lo has visto —miró a su alrededor—. Mi propia casa tiene una mazmorra abajo, para que tú y yo juguemos. Pero, al margen de lo que hagamos en nuestra intimidad… —la tomó de las mejillas y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares—, y a riesgo de que pueda parecer precipitado y de que te asustes, ahí va: te quiero conmigo las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo? ¿Ya?

—Vive conmigo, Karin. A partir de hoy. A partir de ahora.

Ella no supo ni qué contestar. La idea le parecía maravillosa, altamente atractiva, como un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, las cosas debían pensarse, ¿no? No se podía decir a todo que sí. No era una inconsciente.

—Dame tiempo —pidió incómoda. Le dolió ver cómo la luz de los ojos de Suigetsu se apagaba ligeramente. Le había hecho daño.

—No confías en mí. Te has entregado ahí abajo, pero no confías en mí —dijo con el rictus tenso y decepcionado.

—Solo te pido lo normal, Suigetsu. Que nos lo tomemos con calma.

—No puedes tratarnos como a todos. No puedes creer que lo que nos pasa es lo que pasa en todas las relaciones. Tú y yo somos especiales, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Sabes que lo que tenemos no es común.

—No te estoy tratando como si fueras corriente. Solo estoy tirando de la poca coherencia que me queda contigo. Oye, Suigetsu, no pongas esa cara —Karin lo tomó de la barbilla—. Me he sometido a ti, en tu mazmorra. No me digas que no confío, porque no es verdad. Pero no puedo cambiar mi vida así de golpe. Mi abuela necesita mis cuidados, y yo tengo que trabajar para poder pagarlo todo, y…

—Te estoy pidiendo que me lo dejes todo a mí. Que me dejes ayudarte —replicó —. Yo no le doy la importancia al dinero que tú le das. Para mí solo es un medio, nada más. No rige mi vida.

—No seas cínico —espetó—. Tu vida es la que es porque te la has pagado. Sí, te la has ganado también. Pero te la has pagado. La plebe tenemos que trabajar todos los días para subsistir y poder comprarnos algún capricho. No le das importancia al dinero porque lo tienes.

—Tú no eres plebe —le dijo apasionado—. Eres una Reina.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero soy una Reina trabajadora. Y por ahora, pienso hacérmelo todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Él apartó la vista, taciturno.

Le cabreaba muchísimo que Karin no viera que lo mejor para ella y para él era que estuvieran juntos. No veía lo positivo que sería que ella no trabajara en esa taberna, que su abuela estuviera cuidada por especialistas todo el día, y que Karin, por una vez en su vida, cediera las riendas totales y se olvidara de sacrificarse por los demás. Que viviera su vida plenamente. Que la mimaran y la malcriaran.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres el 24/7? —preguntó por última vez. No iba a presionarla.

—No —negó rotunda—. Quiero mi espacio. ¿Me lo puedes dar?

—Por supuesto. No voy a obligarte a nada.

—Y quiero que tú y yo nos conozcamos a nuestro ritmo.

—Yo ya te conozco —contestó mustio—. Y tú ya me conoces. Y, si sabes cómo somos y cómo es la naturaleza de nuestra relación, entenderás que lo que pides va a ser doloroso, ¿verdad?

—No seas exagerado —contestó algo insegura—. No va a ser para tanto. Nos veremos todas las noches…

—No esta semana, preciosa —dijo chasqueando con la lengua—. Me voy mañana a una reunión de amigos BDSM en Nueva York y estaré ahí hasta el jueves.

—Ah —dijo enmudeciendo y pensativa.

—¿Te gustaría venir?

—Claro que me gustaría. Pero… no puedo pedirme fiesta para acompañarte. No hay chicas para suplirme.

—Bueno. No te preocupes. Iré solo —comentó como si tal cosa—. Nos veremos en un par de días.

Karin lo estudió con atención. Era extraño sentir una creciente ansiedad en el pecho ante la idea de no verle.

—¿Es una reunión como la del Cat´s Meow?

—Parecida, pero más distendida. Conversamos, miramos y disfrutamos juntos.

—¿Disfrutáis juntos? Supongo que solo vas a charlar, ¿no? Quiero decir —entrecerró los ojos—. No vas a practicar nada.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros para provocarla.

—No debería, ¿verdad?

—No. Por supuesto que no —prohibió tajante—. ¿Y cuándo sale tu avión?

—Llego allí por la mañana. Sale de madrugada.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Podría habérselo dicho antes. Acababan de pasar esa noche juntos y ya se iba. No le gustó saberlo.

—Esta noche no nos veremos entonces —repuso disimulando su decepción.

—Nop. Hasta el jueves, no —aclaró él—. Dado que no quieres lanzarte a la piscina conmigo —repuso falsamente sumiso—, tendremos que mantener esta relación así. Yo tengo mis asuntos y tú tienes los tuyos. Nos veremos cuando podamos.

Claro que sí. Así debía de ser. Eso era lo normal, ¿no?

Los nervios ante su ausencia anticipada le atenazaron el estómago, pero borró su incomodidad con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sí. Irían poco a poco. Era lo más coherente.

—Pues, más vale que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda, ¿no te parece? —Karin rodeó su cuello con los brazos—. ¿Dónde está el ungüento?

Suigetsu sonrió como el diablo que era, y cualquier tristeza por haber sido rechazado se esfumó de su cara.

—Trae. Ya te lo pongo yo.

Cuando al mediodía llegó a su casa, después de despedirse a besos de Suigetsu en su coche, Karin sonreía como una tonta.

Todavía notaba las atenciones que le había dedicado entre las piernas; los besos, la cadencia y la suavidad de su lengua entre sus pliegues, cómo la había degustado y comido. Había borrado cualquier rastro de dolor en su interior y en su exterior, y la había preparado para él, de nuevo.

Suigetsu podía ser el más cariñoso, y también el más inclemente. Su manera de hacer el amor era… especial. Lo daba todo, y lo exigía todo. Era muy persuasivo y arrollador y la dejaba sin defensas. Al Príncipe le gustaba tenerla atada, por eso había utilizado unas esposas que guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, y las había asegurado a los barrotes blancos del cabezal.

Karin había entendido que a él no le gustaba dominarla. Lo que más le gustaba era saber que ella confiaba en lo que le hacía, que no le temía, y que se fiaba de que un hombre alto y musculoso que casi la doblaba en peso, le diera placer y dolor. Que controlara hasta qué punto podía presionarla.

Que supiera con sabiduría qué teclas tocar.

Después de darle algunos orgasmos más, y de hacerla sufrir para conseguirlo, por fin Suigetsu dejó que fuera su turno. La bamboleó en la cama, provocó que la estructura se moviera de un lado al otro, y la obligó a sentir su empuñadura hasta el fondo.

Entonces, volvió a correrse en su interior, protegido por la gomita.

Karin recordaba cada detalle. Y también se enfadaba al recordar la negativa de Suigetsu para que ella lo tocara.

Él le había dicho que no. Que lo alargaría porque, así, cuando se lo permitiera, la experiencia sería mejor.

—Quiero que te mueras de ganas de tocarme y de hacerme lo que quieras, Karin. Que lo desees tanto que no puedas dejar de pensar en ello. En fin, cosas de Dómines.

A ella no le importaba que fuera un Amo, de hecho, era una cualidad que valoraba muchísimo, no un defecto. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que era la única persona con la que había aprendido a relajarse estando entre sus brazos. Y ese carácter mandón le quedaba de muerte.

Karin se dio la vuelta para sonreírle y despedirse de él. Su Porsche negro se alejó levantando el polvo de la calle y la joven se dirigió a su casa, intentando no pensar en las horas que le quedaban para volverle a ver.

Madre mía, aquello era nuevo… y malo para ella.

Su abuela Margaret la esperaba en el salón, con la comida ya preparada. Karin se sentía culpable por llegar con la mesa puesta, pero ya la había avisado de que pasaba la noche fuera y de que no se preocupara. Pero decirle eso a una abuela era como decirle al gallo que no diera los buenos días.

No hacía falta decirle con quién había pasado la noche, porque su nona no era tonta.

La abrazó por la espalda, y la saludó cariñosamente.

—Hola, abuela —le dijo besando su pelo rizado color tiza.

—Buenos días —sonrió pillina.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele hoy la pierna?

—Estoy como siempre, cariño. Pero no tan bien como tú. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —contestó agarrando un tomate cherry y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Anda, siéntate a comer.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

—Cariño, me tienes preocupada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Ya sabes lo que haces?—preguntó aderezando la ensalada y sirviéndola en la mesa.—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti. A tu cara —la miró detenidamente—. ¿Te estás enamorando de él? ¿De Suigetsu Hozuki?

Ella meditó la respuesta y aprovechó para beber el té frío que siempre ponía para comer.

—Esto es diferente, abuela.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Yo ya lo noto. Lo noto en ti y en la luz que tienes en la mirada. Eso es de estar enamorada.

—Bueno… —no quería decirlo tan a bocajarro, porque hacía muy poco que se conocían y Karin no acostumbraba a admitir locuras de ese tipo. Pero, Suigetsu la volvía loca como nadie— nos estamos conociendo.

—Entonces, ¿va en serio? —murmuró llenándole el plato de gazpacho picante que solo ella sabía preparar.

—Me gusta mucho.

—Soy tu abuela, no tienes por qué ocultarlo.

Karin exhaló y dejó descansar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Un interrogatorio como Dios mandaba. Eso era.

—No quiero ocultarte nada. Es solo que, ya sabes, no me gusta precipitarme.

—Con los otros chicos no pasabas las noches fuera —le recriminó—. Siempre te quedabas a dormir aquí. Con él has roto esa norma.

Y era cierto. Karin era muy celosa de su privacidad y no le gustaba dormir en casas ajenas. Pero había roto todos sus reparos con Hozuki. No se había podido resistir, ni tampoco había hecho esfuerzos en ello.

—Lo siento, abuela —la tomó de la mano y se disculpó con ella por no estar pendiente de su bienestar.

—¿Qué dices, niña? —Margaret le dio dos golpecitos balsámicos sobre el dorso de la mano—. Quiero que vivas y que dejes de pensar tanto en mí. Quiero que pienses en ti, Karin. En tu felicidad —admitió con cariño—. Me cuidas como nadie, y no me gusta que sacrifiques tu tiempo conmigo. Soy vieja ya… Y tú eres joven, hermosa, responsable… te mereces pasártelo bien.

—Pero, abuela…

—Lo único que me preocupa es que te hagan daño. Nunca te había visto así, Karin.

Pareces una niña con zapatos nuevos. Y me inquieta pensar que el chico Hozuki pueda jugar contigo. Sois muy distintos.

—Lo sé, nona —aseguró. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?—. Pero Suigetsu no está demostrando ser el loco, materialista y despreocupado que quieren vender que es.

Es… él no es así. Es especial.

—De todos modos, cariño —la miró con sus ojos envejecidos y llenos de arrugas de tristeza y de felicidad—, mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Que no te cieguen.

—No, abuela. Sabes que no soy así —la tranquilizó—. No voy a hacer tonterías.

—Está bien. Pero quedas avisada —suspiró complacida—. ¿Y cuándo me lo vas a presentar?

¿Cuándo? No lo sabía. Karin no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Su abuela era maravillosa y su casa era la que era. No obstante, no sabía si a Suigetsu le iba a hacer gracia pasar un día con ellas. Además, ¿en qué estaba pensando ya?

—Más adelante, abuela. Aún es pronto.

—¿No quieres presentármelo?

—No es eso. Solo quiero asegurarme de que él es lo suficientemente bueno como para tener el merecimiento de conocerte.

Margaret se echó a reír y le hizo una carantoña a su nieta, orgullosa de esa respuesta.

—Anda, come el gazpacho y dime si me he pasado de picante.

Karin tomó la primera cucharada en silencio, sabiendo dos cosas a la perfección.

La primera: su abuela nunca se pasaba con los ingredientes. Era la mejor cocinera que conocía.

La segunda: la ausencia de Suigetsu en esos dos días ya empezaba a hacerle mella.

Estaba deseando que regresara de Nueva York, y todavía no se había ido.


	10. Chapter 10

Todo habría ido de maravilla si las cosas fueran como ella se las imaginaba.

Intentaba no pensar en él demasiado, pero fue imposible. Algunas veces fracasaba estrepitosamente; otras, como la de esa misma noche del martes, eran agentes externos los que la ponían de mal humor y con una desazón difícil de ignorar.

Karin servía un Hurricane a tres turistas jóvenes que no dejaban de decir guarradas a sus espaldas. Que estuviera acostumbrada a eso no significaba que le gustase. De hecho, cada vez le parecía más penoso el modo de ligar de los hombres.

¿Es que no tenían educación? ¿No tenían clase?

No. No era eso. Lo cierto era que, comparados con Suigetsu, todos esos parecían salidos de una guardería de niñatos inseguros y descerebrados. En un intento por ignorarlos, mientras Tracey recogía las bebidas de la mesa cinco, Karin se dispuso a recoger la barra y a limpiarla con un trapo amarillo.

Eran las once de la noche, y en la tele de plasma del bar se emitía la Fox 8 TV, un canal de Nueva Orleans, que a esas horas de la noche tenía en antena un programa sobre celebridades y chismorreos de la gente popular.

Nunca le prestaba atención, no así Tracey, que se los bebía enteritos como si sentaran cátedra en su cabeza.

Tracey silbó acercándose a la barra, meneando las caderas a un lado y al otro, provocando al personal. Karin frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada:

—¿Por qué silbas? ¿Quieres que te miren más de lo que lo hacen?

—Bueno, una de las dos tiene que ser la simpática, ¿no crees? —rió con soberbia—. Además, no lo hago para llamar la atención. ¿Has visto eso? —señaló la televisión.

—¿Si he visto el qué?

—Lo de la tele —chasqueó los dedos para hacerla despertar.

—Tracey, no me importa la farándula. Me da igual esa gente.

La camarera dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y después apoyó la espalda en la estructura, para observar la tele con atención.

—Míralos. Todos escupen dinero. Una fiesta en Nueva York para gente que ingrese anualmente entre siete y ocho cifras al año. ¿No te parece escandaloso? —enredó uno de sus rizos castaños en su dedo índice—. Es injusto que unos tengan tanto y otros tan poco.

Solo por mencionar Nueva York, a Karin ya le llamó la atención. Exactamente, no sabía qué esperaba encontrar al atender a las imágenes, pero desde luego no imaginaba ver eso.

Las limusinas iban y venían; los de seguridad abrían las puertas, y los invitados a la fiesta vestían de manera sexy, a la par que elegante; sonrientes mostrando el poder y el dinero del que hacían gala.

—Uno de esos vestidos vale más de lo que gano al año —comentó Tracey con asombro.

Podría haberse fijado en todos esos detalles superficiales que su compañera mencionaba. Podría haberse fijado en las joyas que llevaban, en los flashes, en los coches que aparcaban, y en las personalidades reconocidas que asistían a aquel local de la élite de Nueva York.

Pero su mente y su atención focalizaron en una única imagen que la dejó de piedra, y sobre la que la reportera hacía hincapié.

«El hijo pequeño de los Hozuki, dueños de los casinos de Lusiana, que se están expandiendo por el Sur de Estados Unidos, fue muy bien acompañado por una beldad mulata. ¿Será su nueva novia?».

Se le fundieron los plomos. Tal cual. Antes, cuando escuchaba de oídas los celos enfermizos de algunas mujeres, solo se podía reír de ellos. Porque nunca había experimentado celos por nada ni por nadie. Si alguien quería ponerle los cuernos a otro, se los ponía tuvieran miedo o no. Así que de nada servía encolerizarse por eso.

Pero aquella agria sensación la abofeteó por primera vez cuando la imagen de Suigetsu, cogido de la mano de otra mujer, se le grabó a fuego en la retina.

¿Qué hacía él con otra chica? ¿Qué...?

—Es guapo el diablo, ¿eh? —dijo Tracey en voz alta, ignorando la relación que tenían Karin y él—. Apuesto a que el vestido dorado y ajustado que lleva la modelo mulata se lo ha comprado él. Me suena esa chica —apuntó cavilante—. Se parece a una de esas hermanas Otsutsuki que viven por aquí cerca... —dijo meditabunda, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo índice—. Se parece. Pero creo que no es.

Qué mal lo encajó todo.

Cuando el fuego arrasó sus venas y la rabia fundió su sentido común, Karin reaccionó y lanzó el trapo con fuerza contra la barra.

Tenía un pronto malísimo.

Se dio la vuelta, secándose las palmas húmedas de las manos en los pantalones y se agachó para coger el bolso que dejaban siempre debajo de la mesa, en un armario dispuesto para ello. Tomó el móvil con la furia de los incomprensivos, y marcó corriendo el teléfono de Suigetsu.

Lo tenía. No quería hacerse la pesada. Ni él la había llamado ni ella a él. Evitaba por todos los medios escribirle o llamarle porque no quería dar una imagen de desesperación.

Pero esa situación bien lo requería.

Suigetsu le había dicho que se iba a una reunión de amigos de BDSM en Nueva York.

¿Era esa la reunión? ¿Y qué implicaba la reunión?

¿Sería capaz de hacer de Amo con otras? Bien era cierto que no habían estipulado ni normas ni límites en su relación, y más después de haber rechazado su propuesta tan abiertamente, pero... ¿qué demonios hacía él con otra, cogido de la mano, delante de todo y de todos?

No era justo.

Rechinando los dientes esperó a que él cogiera el teléfono, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si a lo mejor se lo estaba pasando bien con esa mujer?

Pensarlo la hería de muerte. La cortaba de arriba abajo. No quería que Suigetsu tocara a nadie que no fuera ella.

Se suponía que ambos se poseían, ¿no? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir con otras a esos eventos? ¿Y qué harían ahí adentro por el amor de Dios? ¿Y tenía ella derecho a sentirse así por pasar la noche más maravillosa de su vida a su lado? ¿Eso le otorgaba potestades? ¿Cuáles?

Suigetsu no descolgó en ningún momento.

—No me quiero imaginar cómo acabarán la noche estos... —dijo Tracey añadiendo inconscientemente más leña al fuego.

—Eh, chicas... ¿qué nos cobraríais por un beso? —dijo uno del trío de amigos, con medio cuerpo asomando sobre la barra.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza y el pecho se le encogió. Ella habría estado ahí de haber podido. Pero como tenía que trabajar, Suigetsu la había sustituido con la rapidez con la que un clavo quitaba a otro clavo. ¿Quién era ella?

—Tan guapos, con tanto poder... —murmuraba Tracey ignorando a los clientes—. ¿Crees que se montarán orgías de algún tipo? Huelen a sexo desde aquí —alzó la nariz.

—Solo un beso —pidió uno de los del trío—. O si queréis, después podemos montarnos nuestra fiesta privada. Pagamos muy bien —movió las caderas obscenamente.

—Desde luego que la mujer que acompaña Hozuki tiene cara de haberlo gozado en el coche. Ese tío seguro que sabe cómo mover ese cuerpazo...

Karin estalló y ya no lo aguantó más.

—¡Cállate, Tracey! —gritó con las mejillas enrojecidas y su ojos claros rasgados teñidos de ira—. ¡Y vosotros! —señaló al trío—. ¡Largo de este local! ¡Ahora! ¡Ni Tracey ni yo somos putas! ¡Y de serlo ni por dinero me acostaba contigo! —miró al bocazas y lo humilló delante de todos.

—¡Me la vas a comer después! —espetó el tipo con aspecto de militar de la marina, el más gallo de todos—. ¡Ya lo verás!

—Tú sí te vas a comer mi puño, gilipollas —Pietro, el encargado de la seguridad del Laffite's no tuvo que hacer nada más que aparecer por sorpresa tras ellos, para que los tres incordios abandonaran el pub con el rabo entre las piernas.

Los sacó a trompicones. Sus dos metros de altura y su cola larga a lo Steven Seagal inspiraban gran respeto. Daba la impresión de que, si te amenazaba de muerte, cumplía con sus amenazas.

Al margen de su fiera apariencia, aquel era su trabajo. Sacar a la basura del local.

Y era un buen tipo.

Tracey miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a una irascible Karin, que lanzaba rayos contra el televisor y los tres individuos folloneros.

—Pero, ¿a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

La pelirroja se negó a contestar, y se dio la vuelta para meterse en el baño privado y desahogarse a placer.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Tracey que Suigetsu y ella tenían una relación y que se habían enamorado de una manera apabullante hasta el punto de que él le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntos?

Era un Hozuki, para su desgracia. Un tipo que formaba parte de la flor y nata Orleanniana. ¿Y ella? No era nadie. Así de fácil.

¿Cómo iban a estar juntos?

La angustia por sus palpables diferencias la dejaron amedrentada, sentada sobre la taza del sanitario, atormentándose con imágenes de la mulata y él en el coche.

¿Y si sólo había sido una noche loca para él? ¿Y si sólo era una más? ¿Y por qué la sola idea de que aquello hubiera sido un espejismo, una patraña masculina para llevarla a la cama, la hacían sentirse tan vulnerable?

Ella era una mujer muy fuerte. No podía sentirse como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

Sin embargo, así se sentía. Como si Suigetsu la hubiera embaucado. No podía abrirle un mundo tan maravilloso para, después, con frialdad, cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Era como tocar el cielo con los dedos, y acabar en el purgatorio.

El jueves no fue mejor que el miércoles.

Karin lucía unas ojeras de escándalo, pues llevaba dos noches sin pegar ojo.

Cuando se levantó y se miró en el espejo, se sentía muy poca cosa.

Su aspecto no era bueno: el pelo rojo desmadejado, el tirante blanco de la blusa del pijama que se resbalaba por un hombro y, para colmo, la crema desmaquillante le había hecho un círculo en un ojo, con lo que parecía un oso panda.

—Karin, en serio... —se dijo a sí misma, apoyándose en el lavamanos— das pena.

¿Cómo un hombre, en tan poco tiempo, podía haberle hecho tanta mella? No verle, no recibir noticias de él, no escribirle, era tan inquietante y desesperante que la sumían en un estado de nervios que no era normal.

Y lo peor era que no recordaba la increíble experiencia de su mazmorra. No rememoraba el placer doloroso en sus brazos. Pero sí el dolor de verlo con otra.

Su mente masoquista solo le mostraba las imágenes que habían salido en la tele de Nueva Orleans, acompañado de aquella mujer tan hermosa y que tanto llamaba la atención.

¿Y ella? Ella muerta de la rabia y de los celos, contando ovejas en la cama.

Intentando no pensar en nada de lo que decía Tracey.

Para colmo, si la mujer que lo acompañaba era de Nueva Orleans, significaba que habían hecho el viaje juntos.

Ergo, Suigetsu ya tenía pensado viajar con ella. Su invitación seguro que era una farsa porque sabía que ella no podía faltar al trabajo así como así.

Cerró los ojos con tedio, harta de fustigarse con lo mismo. De ser tan débil. De sentirse tan mal y perdida.

No hablaba mucho con su abuela sobre Suigetsu.

De hecho, no quería hacerlo porque Margaret era una fiel seguidora de esos programas de cotilleos, y con toda probabilidad, habría visto las mismas imágenes que ella. Daba gracias por su discreción, y porque no era de esas mujeres que recordaba los errores con un frío y condescendiente: «te lo dije». No obstante, sabía a la perfección que la nona Margaret conocía los detalles de su mal humor.

Así que conversaban sobre hechos sin demasiada importancia. Y sobre una nueva receta médica que le habían dado para la tensión.

Al menos, una buena noticia. Por fin, después de muchos años, estaba bien regulada.

O eso, o como decía su abuela: «estoy tan vieja ya, que me han dejado como imposible y ya no me quieren ver por ahí».

Para no pensar, aquel mediodía invitó a comer a su nona al Galatoire's, un restaurante francés de la calle Bourbon. Y después, se la llevó a una horchatería que siempre lucía concurrida de gente. Su abuela adoraba el dulce, y sabía que le encantaba la horchata.

Le daría ese capricho.

Una vez en la caja, Margaret saludó efusivamente a una mujer de grandísimos ojos verdes y pelo rubio, que acababa de entrar detrás de la barra. No llevaba delantal corporativo, como sí lo hacían las dependientas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Karin entre dientes, con interés.

Nunca se había interesado por los demás. Su vida era su vida. Su gente eran aquellos que la rodeaban, fueran pocos o muchos. Su familia era su abuela, la única que tenía. Pero en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de nadie que la rodease. Que vivía desconectada. Solo centrada en su día a día y en seguir adelante.

—Es Mebuki. La propietaria de esta horchatería —le explicó agarrándose a su brazo.

—¡Margaret! ¡¿Cuántos años?! ¿Cómo estás? —Mebuki salió de detrás de la caja y la besó en la mejilla.

Karin pudo comprobar que el aprecio que se tenían era auténtico.

—Estoy bien, querida. Más vieja, pero bien.

Mebuki negó en desacuerdo. Vestía con tejanos, unas manoletinas blancas, y un jersey de cachemira azul claro, arremangado sobre los codos. Era muy atractiva y rondaría los cincuenta y tantos.

—Yo te veo genial —miró a Karin y le sonrió.

—Esta es mi nieta, Karin —la presentó con educación—. Me está malcriando unpoco.

—Hola, Karin. Encantada. Vaya... —le dio la mano—. Eres preciosa —admiró con sinceridad.

—Gracias —contestó la pelirroja—. Usted también.

Mebuki sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya me caes bien. ¿Sabes que mi granizado es tan rico gracias a tu abuela? —le explicó en petit comité.

—No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? —preguntó con interés.

—Porque ella me dio la receta criolla más auténtica, y me dijo cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Margaret rió recordando otros tiempos.

—Fue durante el Katrina. Todos ayudábamos en lo que podíamos. Tú aún no habías venido a vivir conmigo —le aclaró—. Mebuki traía bebidas y granizados para los que nos habíamos quedado sin techo —dijo Margaret—. Su marido Kizashi es un héroe en Nueva Orleans, ¿sabes, Karin?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Salvó a muchos ciudadanos de las aguas. Se colgaba desde un helicóptero — explicó Margaret con admiración— y los rescataba.

Mebuki asentía totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Vaya... —susurró Karin asombrada.

—Cuando estuve refugiada en los pabellones, recibí uno de sus granizados de sus propias manos —explicó Margaret—. Ella ya los hacía riquísimos.

—Pero —Mebuki alzó el dedo índice—, me faltaba el ingrediente mágico. Así que cuando tu abuela lo probó, primero me dio las gracias, y después me lo dijo.

—¿Y cuál era ese ingrediente? —Karin estaba asombrada por el trato de las dos mujeres tan diferentes la una de la otra.

—Una pizquita justa de menta triturada —recordó Mebuki poniendo la voz de Margaret.

Aquello las hizo reír a las tres.

—Mi granizado es rico en parte gracias a ella —admitió mirando con aprecio a Margaret.

—No es verdad —Margaret no le daba importancia—. Tú tienes muy buena mano. En fin... ¿Tu marido y tus hijas están bien?

—Sí, como siempre. Kizashi cada vez con más canas, y Saku e Ino, pues con sus cosas...

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Y que lo digas! En fin, me voy que tengo prisa —se disculpó—. Me alegra verte tan bien acompañada. ¿Habéis pagado ya?

—No. Ahora íbamos a hacerlo.

—Pues no lo hagáis —les pidió Mebuki—. A este os invito yo.

—No hace falta —iba a decirle Karin, pero Mebuki se lo impidió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Este va a mi cuenta. Soy la dueña, de algo tiene que servir—les guiñó un ojo, y se despidió de ellas, sirviéndoles un granizado talla XL a cada una.

Cuando salieron de la horchatería, Karin observó que los labios de su abuela se estiraban en una sonrisa melancólica.

Solo por eso, esa tal Mebuki ya le caía bien.

Jueves por la noche

Después de trabajar, tenía pensado volver a su casa, como siempre. Quitarse los tacones, desmaquillarse, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama para descansar. Las noches de trabajo eran muy pesadas y, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los tacones altos que tanto le gustaban, no acababa de acostumbrarse al dolor de pies que conllevaban.

Por eso, agradecía tanto quitárselos nada más entrar en el coche.

Siempre lo hacía. Era todo muy robótico y la mayoría de cosas las ejecutaba ya sin pensar. Era lo que sucedía cuando todos los días se realizaba lo mismo.

Sin embago, sus pies no la obedecieron. Sin saber muy bien cómo, cogió su Mustang y se plantó delante de la casa de Suigetsu.

Ni siquiera recordaba el trayecto, porque tenía la cabeza embotada de todas las cosas que quería decirle. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

Esos días sin él fueron una pesadilla de temores y remordimientos para ella. Solo dos días, y por poco había enloquecido. ¡Maldito el momento en el que se vieron! ¡Ella no necesitaba eso!

Suigetsu estaba al caer. Lo sabía porque, por primera vez, le había escrito desde que partió a Nueva York para avisarle de la hora de su llegada, no a Nueva Orleans, sino a su casa. A las dos y media se suponía que llegaba a su domicilio.

En el mensaje se disculpaba diciéndole que era muy tarde para verse. Que mañana se verían. Y que esperaba que tuviera tantas ganas de estar con él, como él tenía ganas de estar con ella.

Era un falso. Un mentiroso. Le escribía ahora para tenerla en Nueva Orleans, cuando en Nueva York no se había acordado de ella y había estado con otra. Quería un puerto al que amarrarse, pero Karin no pensaba ser la mujer sumisa que él deseaba.

No iba a ser su amante de Nueva Orleans. Ni hablar.

«Mentiroso», pensaba cada vez más ofendida.

Le iba a dejar unos puntos muy claros, y a acabar lo que fuera que habían empezado, porque si ahora le dolía, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alargase más la agonía.

Le quedaban tres manzanas para llegar a su casa.

Estaba cansado. La experiencia en Nueva York había sido interesante y fructífera.

Por fin habían asentado las bases del funcionamiento del Foro Rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, donde él sería parte activa.

Un foro donde Amos y sumisos respetados y versados, jugarían una liga interna y seleccionarían a los mejores Dómines del BDSM para un torneo anual. Domines remunerados y una liga financiada por gente de mucho dinero, como los que habían asistido al local Dulce de Nueva York. Todos ellos tenían vicios secretos, tendencias que preferían reconocer a oscuras, o clandestinamente.

En el mundo del BDSM había una palabra por encima del Consenso; que era el Respeto y la Discreción. Todo lo que allí pasaba, se quedaba entre los muros. Ya podía estar el Presidente de Estados Unidos, que nadie diría nada.

La idea del foro, de la liga, del torneo... era muy atractivo, y sería, cuanto menos, divertido.

Faltaban definir los roles de los personajes, pero con el tiempo lo conseguirían.

No obstante, debería estar más emocionado al respecto. Lamentablemente, no lo estaba. Porque Suigetsu se moría de ganas de compartir la experiencia con Karin al cien por cien. Pero la joven no quería entregarse a él por completo.

No comprendía por qué tenían que dejar que pasaran los días si ambos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Dónde estaba estipulado que debían pasar meses para irse a vivir con alguien? ¿Por qué? Eran adultos.

Seguía de mal humor. Se había ido a Nueva York enfadado con Karin, aunque lo había disimulado, y había vuelto con un calentón de mil narices, porque no había dejado de pensar en ella en los días que había estado fuera. Incluso, se le había pasado por la cabeza el ir a verla directamente a su casa, y colarse por la ventana de su habitación para comprobar si lo echaba de menos.

Esperaba que sí. Porque él ardía en deseos de verla.

Necesitaba convencerla y hacerle ver que, cuando dos personas como ellos se unían, no se les podía separar, y tenían que aceptarlo. Porque incluso esa separación provocaba dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

A él le dolía no verla. ¿Y a ella?

Se sentía extraño, porque siempre llevaba el control de todas las situaciones, pero el flechazo con Karin era irracional y mágico, y no quería que se convirtiera en algo mundano debido al miedo que ella tenía de comprometerse tan rápido.

Temari y Shikamaru fueron pareja desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Ellos lo aceptaron porque, sencillamente, no podían gestionar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

¿Por qué ellos no podían serlo? ¿Por qué no se podían dejar llevar?

Al girar la última esquina de la calle, se dio cuenta de que el parquin de la acera de enfrente de su casa estaba ocupado por aquel coche viejo negro. El mismo que le gustaba a la mujer que le robaba la respiración.

Era toda una declaración de intenciones que decía: «Sí, no me da ningún miedo llevar cosas grandes».

Karin estaba sentada en las escaleras exteriores. La sorpresa fue tan grata que el corazón se le salió del pecho.

Aparcó delante del Mustang, en el hueco que aún quedaba. A través de la ventana la miró a los ojos, y ella hizo lo propio. Pero Suigetsu no encontró lo que esperaba.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuese, no le gustaba.

Apagó el motor, y salió del coche tanteando el ambiente, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

¿Estaba enfadada?

¿Se iba a echar a llorar?

—¿Karin? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se levantó de los escalones del porche, donde estaba sentada cogiéndose las rodillas. Lo hizo a cámara lenta, como si tuviera miedo de perder el control.

Su pelo rojo recogido en una cola alta le destapaba sus hermosos rasgos felinos.

El top ajustado dibujaba un escote de vértigo y se pegaba a sus formas. Formas que incluso la falda corta que llevaba dejaba al aire.

Tenía las piernas más espectaculares que nunca había visto. Y unos botines de tacón la ensalzaban todavía más, torneando sus gemelos y sus muslos.

A Suigetsu se le hizo la boca agua. Tragó saliva, esperando a que ella dijera algo, estudiándola como un animal.

Y entonces ella habló, y sus palabras fueron como un azote.

—Hemos terminado. No quiero verte más.


	11. Chapter 11

-No he oído bien lo que has dicho —repuso sorprendido e incrédulo—.¿Puedes repetirlo? —Ella temblaba, señal de lo mucho que le costaba mantener a su fiera interior bien sujeta.

Suigetsu se la imaginaba como una pantera enorme rasgándola por dentro.

Su mirada estaba tan teñida de desilusión, que era como un baldazo de agua fría sobre él.

—No —contestó altanera, bajando los peldaños para alejarse de esa casa. De él.

Ahora bien, si Karin creía que podía dejarle con la palabra en la boca, y que Suigetsu iba a ser tan inofensivo como los demás hombres con los que había estado, entonces quería decir que no había entendido de la misa la mitad.

Pero se encargaría de dejárselo claro.

—No te vas, Karin —la tomó del antebrazo y la acercó a él hasta colocarla delante de nuevo, como el padre que regañaba a una niña pequeña y quería asegurarse de que entendía la reprimenda.

Los ojos de hielo de ella se posaron en la mano que la sujetaba con firmeza, cuyo contacto quemaba no solo su piel, sino toda la confianza que había depositado en el hombre que representaba.

—Suéltame. Ahora mismo.

—Ni hablar —contestó arqueando un ceja negra—. No te vas.

—Que me sueltes —se revolvió como una culebra—. Te he visto, Suigetsu.

—¿Que me has visto? —él no entendía nada—. No comprendo. Estate quieta.

—¡Te he visto con esa mujer, agarraditos de la mano! —le gritó sin importarle si molestaba a los vecinos a esas horas. Todo lo de Suigetsu la sobrepasaba. Sus ojos se encendieron febriles—. ¡Entrando en ese local exclusivo de Nueva York!

Él frunció el ceño, pues no acababa de ubicarse en el contexto que decía Karin.

—¿Fuiste a Nueva York? —dijo impresionado.

—No, paleto —le espetó—. Te vi por el canal de cotilleos de Nueva Orleans. ¡Que te he dicho que me sueltes! —le abofeteó la mano que la sujetaba.

A Suigetsu le hizo gracia el atrevimiento que tenía Karin de insultarlo con tan poco respeto.

A veces, le sucedía. La prensa rosa de Nueva Orleans lo cazaba de vez en cuando, haciéndole fotos saliendo de garitos y locales. No comprendía por qué le interesaba su vida a los demás. Pero así era. Si supieran cómo era su vida y lo que de verdad le gustaba, iban a clamar al cielo.

—Guarda las uñas, gata —le dijo entre dientes—. Y deja de pegarme.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo!

—Ya lo creo que sí —se cernió sobre ella—. No te hacía por una de esas mujeres que ven los programas de cotilleos.

—¡Y no lo soy! —se defendió intentando quitárselo de encima—. ¡Pero Tracey me obligó a verlo!

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué crees? ¿Que he ido a un local de BDSM con otra que no seas tú? —siseó entre dientes—. ¿Crees que he estado con otra mujer? —le preguntó con firmeza—. Y ten cuidado con lo que contestas, Karin —la amenazó—. Porque no voy a permitir que ofendas y manches lo que siento por ti con tanta facilidad. Te dije cuál es la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Lo especial que eres para mí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has creído ni una sola palabra? Nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que te he dicho a ti, ¿y esto es lo que recibo? ¿Desconfianza? —la furia en sus palabras era lacerante.

A ella le tembló la barbilla. Quería que el fuego interior le saliera en llamaradas por la boca, como un dragón; pero, si dejaba que ese arrojo y coraje tomara las riendas, posiblemente, las lágrimas también saldrían a su paso. Y Karin odiaba llorar.

—¡Te vi! —exclamó dejándose llevar por la impotencia—. ¡Te vi, Suigetsu!

—¿Qué viste? ¿Me viste a mí acompañando a una chica al interior del Dulce?

—Sí.

—Karin, no sé por qué te importa —asumió tranquilo—. Tengo mis asuntos y tú los tuyos. ¿No quedamos en eso? Al principio, nuestra relación tiene que ser como la de todos, ¿no querías eso?

—¿Insinúas que si no acepto tus condiciones tienes carta blanca para seguir acostándote con quién te dé la gana? —no se lo podía creer.

Suigetsu se quedó callado. Sorprendido porque la joven se hubiera atrevido a insinuar que la había engañado.

—Nunca. Jamás —se cernió sobre ella—, vuelvas a decir eso.

—¡Lo diré cuando quiera y como quiera! —Le importaba poco enfadarlo más de lo que ella lo estaba—. ¡Dile a ella que te obedezca! ¡Domínala a ella! ¡Hazla callar a ella! ¡A mí no, porque no soy ni seré nada tuyo!

Puede que fuera la falta de costumbre de tratar con alguien como Karin lo que le descolocaba en aquella discusión. Ella era la única que le había rechistado. La única que le había perdido el respeto. La única que le hacía perder la cordura y los nervios.

Puede que fuera por eso y por un montón de cosas más que quería comprender con el paso de los días a su lado, pero en ese preciso instante, el que ella insinuara o le dijera directamente que no aceptaba sus órdenes, lo agitó y le obligó a ser el Dómine y el Amo que era en su totalidad, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama.

Suigetsu la agarró de la cola alta y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bruscamente.

No podía engañarla con otra. No podía porque había decidido que ella era la mujer de su vida. Y Suigetsu creía en la fidelidad por encima de todas las cosas, en las promesas, en la palabra y en el amor que no tuvo, hasta que la vio. Nunca traicionaría a su corazón.

—Te estás pasando, gata...

—¿Yo? Muy bien me has engañado. Me creí todo. ¡Todo! Pensé que era...

—¡Karin, basta! ¡Cállate!

—¡No me da la gana!

Suigetsu conocía su temperamento, sabía que lo tenía a buen recaudo y dispuesto a salir solo cuando la ocasión lo mereciera, o cuando sus sentimientos la desbordaran.

Adoraba verla así. Lo excitaba y al mismo tiempo le halagaba, porque Karin nunca se mostraba, porque temía su poder, esa parte de ella que no podía sosegar ni calmar una vez explotaba. Eso era algo que había aprendido de la observación.

Comedida, introvertida, aunque imposible de pasar desapercibida para los demás. Esa era ella, de quien estaba enamorado fulminantemente hasta la médula.

No obstante, con él, sí daba rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pero no podía permitir que lo insultara de ese modo, cuando él odiaba la traición y la infidelidad.

A Suigetsu se le distendieron las aletas de la nariz, así que, utilizando su fuerza, agarró a Karin del antebrazo y tiró de ella hasta ocultarla bajo el pequeño cortijo que hacía de entrada del castillo.

La joven ni siquiera se sorprendió, solo le presentaba batalla, mirándolo a los ojos, cara a cara, dispuesta a morder si hacía falta.

—Yo no he estado con ninguna mujer en Nueva York.

—¡¿Y quién era ella?! —le exigió—. ¡¿Qué hacíais juntos?!

—La mujer que viste es Kaguya.

—¿Qué Kaguya? ¡¿Por qué crees que sé quién es?!

—Porque ya te he hablado de ella. Ella y sus hermanas regentan unas mazmorras cerca del Blackshop. Son una familia de Dóminas.

—Yo nunca las he visto.

—Eso es porque tú estás al margen de todo y de todos. No te interesan los demás. No te fijas.

Karin se quedó pensativa. Tracey había dicho algo parecido sobre unas hermanas que vivían por ahí cerca... Pero su compañera era una chafardera de barrio, una metomentodo. ¿Era Kaguya la chica que decía Tracey? ¿Podía ser?

—Tal vez a mí no me interese mucho comunicarme con la gente. Eso no es malo. Cada uno es como es. Pero, en cambio, a ti te interesan todas... —repuso Karin amargamente.

—Karin, maldita sea. Atiende —la obligó a mirarlo tomándole de la barbilla y sujetándola aún de la coleta—. Kaguya y yo asistimos a una reunión de BDSM en el Dulce, en Nueva York. Ella es Ama, ¿comprendes? A esas reuniones, donde hay gente que suele practicar y se dan charlas, también va gente con dinero, gente muy rica y anónima a la que les gusta este mundo. Algunos son solo voyeurs y otros quieren ejercer o experimentar la dominación. Kaguya asistió como cualquier bedesemero que quisiera compartir experiencias y tener nuevas noticias. Y como nos conocemos y a ninguno de los dos nos gusta que nos molesten demasiado, decidimos ir juntos al evento.

—¿Os conocéis? ¿Cuánto?

—No del modo en el que crees. Karin, Sasuke también estaba ahí —intentó tranquilizarla—. Estábamos ahí los tres. De hecho, estaban todos los que tenían que estar. Menos tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Ese es tu mundo. ¿Es que aún no lo sabes? —Ella se esforzaba en comprender. Quería creerle. Debía hacerlo—. A mí me faltabas tú. Y llego aquí y descubro que me quieres dejar porque crees que te he engañado con Kaguya —musitó incrédulo—. ¿Cómo debo sentirme?

A ella le costó darse cuenta de que había hecho un juicio demasiado rápido, y se había dejado llevar por las imágenes y por los comentarios, antes que por las palabras de Suigetsu y la crudeza emocional que había entre ellos.

Pero no se ocultó, ni se escondió con excusas.

Poco a poco, se quedó lívida entre los brazos del Amo. La obviedad en los ojos de Suigetsu la llenó de vergüenza. Cuando se equivocaba, sabía reconocerlo. Y había desconfiado de él. Error que asumía.

—Perdóname —fue lo único que dijo—. No sé qué me pasa —reconoció azorada—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí, joder! ¡Yo estaba bien antes de conocerte! —expuso nerviosa—. Pero, pierdo los nervios contigo, solo hago que pensar en ti. Es —movió la cabeza haciendo negaciones— enfermizo. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Me sobrepasa...

—¿Y qué crees que significa, Reina?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Sí lo sabes! —le recriminó—. Sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar? ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que no podemos distanciarnos? ¿Tan poco valor le das a lo que te dije la otra noche? No soy un hombre que pida y que ruegue, ni tampoco uno que encaje noes gratuitos. Y tú rechazaste vivir conmigo. Puede ser precipitado, puede ser una temeridad. ¡Pero lo nuestro es de locos! ¡Y bendita locura!

—Suigetsu —se acongojó.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir: quiero estar contigo, Karin. Somos una pareja de D/s que nos pertenecemos, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí. Y si insistes en mantenernos separados, ahora que por fin nos hemos encontrado, ¿qué crees que pasará? Eres tan celosa y tan posesiva como yo. ¿Crees que puedes dar la espalda a eso? —la arrinconó contra la pared, encarcelándola con sus manos, asegurándose de que así jamás escaparía de él.

Suigetsu tenía razón. Nunca, ni en sus días más oscuros, había sentido la agonía y la ansiedad por no ver a otra persona. Necesitaba saber de él. Lo necesitaba con desesperación.

—¡No me llamaste ni una vez! —le reprochó—. ¡No cogiste el teléfono a mis llamadas! ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó impotente.

—Porque no encajo las medias tintas, Karin. Soy así de capullo —contestó—. Así de exigente. Y si me quieres, esto es lo que tienes. Si me quieres, me quieres al cien por cien, todos los días. ¿Crees que me gusta saber que mi chica está poniendo copas, porque le da la gana, en un bar de mala muerte? ¿O que no quiera aceptar convivir conmigo solo porque es muy rápido? ¡¿Qué es rápido, maldita sea?! —exigió saber—. Tal vez mañana me atropellen y me muera...

—No digas eso.

—Tal vez mañana sea demasiado tarde.

—Basta —Dios, Suigetsu era muy intenso.

—Solo quiero que entiendas que lo quiero todo. No soy paciente contigo. Y lo quiero todo ya. Quédate conmigo y déjame hacerte la mujer más feliz. Déjame intentarlo.

—Pero, ¿qué me pides a cambio? ¿Quieres que deje de trabajar? —preguntó insegura—. ¿Y mi abuela? Suigetsu, no puedo.

—Quiero que te pongas en mis manos. Has acarreado con mucho peso sobre tus hombros, desde muy joven, y yo quiero darte todo lo que no has tenido. Pruébame, Karin. Tu abuela estará mejor que nunca, la verás todos los días, no tendrá problemas de nada. Tú y yo haremos lo que nos venga en gana. Entrarás a formar parte del Reino del BDSM, y serás la mujer que quieras ser. Pero lo serás a mi lado. Quiero darte el trono que mereces.

—¿Solo eso? No puedo estar sin hacer nada. Toda mi vida he tenido cosas por hacer. No puedo relajarme así como así... —repuso tensa contra su cuerpo y la pared.

—Quiero que hagas cosas. Pero las que tú quieres. ¿Quieres especializarte en algo? Has estudiado magisterio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Adelante, estudia. Yo te lo daré todo, me encargaré de todo, porque no concibo otro tipo de relación contigo. No permito otra cosa, no porque no seas capaz de mantenerte sola, sino, porque si puedo, quiero hacerlo. Darte todo lo que necesites. Vive conmigo, aquí —miró la fachada de su casa—. En mi castillo. Juntos —recalcó tomándola de las mejillas.

Karin parpadeó atónita. Era insólito lo que le pedía. Se conocían desde hacía diez días, ya se habían acostado. Y, aunque todo parecía repentino, esa necesidad que tenía Suigetsu de estar con ella de la noche a la mañana, ella también la sentía hacia él.

No quería ver a Suigetsu con otras. Quería que su tiempo se lo dedicara a ella.

¿Estaban enfermos? ¿Eran incautos y tomaban decisiones atropelladas? O, en realidad, ¿la única locura real era que estaban locos el uno por el otro?

—Suigetsu... —susurró dejando caer la frente contra su pecho—. Estoy asustada.

—No digas eso. Tú no le temes a nada.

—Sí, claro que sí —murmujeó insegura—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—Y para mí. Pero no voy a darle la espalda. ¿Y tú? —Él besó su cabeza pelirroja para darle el sosiego y la confianza que necesitara.

—No.

—Entonces, dime que sí, Karin. Entrégate a mí de verdad y no te arrepentirás.

Deja los prejuicios y los reparos atrás. Tú y yo nos leemos. Nos conocemos. Hablamos con estos —se señaló los ojos—. Y con estos —deslizó los dedos por su pecho, y puso la mano sobre su corazón—. Este nunca miente. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ábreme la puerta —le ordenó.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Tú por tu lado y yo por el otro. Conmigo es o todo o nada. El paso a paso y las inseguridades se las dejo a los demás.

—Pero, ¿y si sale mal?

—Olvídalo. Ese resultado entre tú y yo no es posible. Nos complementamos y somos almas afines, Karin. No necesito toda una vida para darme cuenta.

Su nuez se movió arriba y abajo. Tenía la boca seca. ¿Acaso la continuidad de aquella relación dependía de tomar lo que le ofrecía en aquel momento?

Si decía que no, se olvidaba de Suigetsu.

Si decía que sí, tendría que vivir con él, limitarse a disfrutar de su tiempo de otra manera, abandonar su trabajo, y... ¿y qué más? Nada más. Porque a su abuela Margaret seguiría viéndola todos los días ya que Suigetsu residía normalmente en Bourbon. No se movería de Nueva Orleans.

No era tan malo, ¿no?

Lo que más temía Karin era engancharse a alguien de ese modo hasta el punto de tener dependencia emocional. Con todo y con eso, con Suigetsu había llegado demasiado tarde.

Ya estaba imantada a él de modos incomprensibles para la mayor parte de la humanidad.

—No te tenía por una gallina —la picó él.

—No lo soy —contestó con seriedad.

—¿Y bien? Demuéstramelo. Decide aquí y ahora, porque no pienso dejarte escapar otra vez. La otra noche, cuando te dije que si te besaba ya no te ibas a alejar de mí, lo dije en serio. Tú aceptaste, y al día siguiente te fuiste sin más. Rompiste tu palabra. Si ahora me la vuelves a dar, si aceptas todo lo que te ofrezco, será de verdad. A partir de mañana viviremos juntos —prometió. Los mechones largos de su pelo blanco cubrían su mirada apasionada.

Era tan bello que Karin se quedaba sin aire al contemplarlo.

—No eres mi carcelero. Ni yo tu prisionera.

—No, por supuesto que no. Podrás irte cuando quieras. Pero te irás —afirmó con contundencia—, para no regresar. Abro las puertas de mi vida una vez, y las abro para ti. Solo para ti. Pero, si decides echarte atrás una vez empieces esta aventura conmigo, entonces, no volveré a tu vida, ni tú a la mía.

Valoró lo que el dominante le ofrecía. Le había puesto su corazón en bandeja. Se lo estaba ofreciendo. Su vida, su castillo, su felicidad. Todo. Ella solo tenía que aceptarlo y hacer de aquella vida del Príncipe, también la de ella.

Nunca se atrevió a soñar nada parecido. Suigetsu le ofrecía el amor que anhelaba, la pasión que necesitaba, y las atenciones que ella requería y que nunca recibió.

Y lo aceptaría, no porque quisiera todo aquello, sino, porque estaba tan loca por él que la verdadera locura habría sido rechazarlo.

—Karin, maldita sea —gruñó sujetándola con firmeza para meterla en su casa—. Déjame que te refresque la memoria, y te recuerde por qué tú y yo somos inseparables.

Adoraba que él llevara la batuta y la voz cantante. Y, posiblemente, era eso lo que necesitaba para acabar de decidirse.

Quería que él le refrescara la memoria, que le demostrara que nadie la leía y la tocaba de ese modo tan único, íntimo y especial.

Karin no temía el poder de Suigetsu en la dominación. De hecho, podía soportar más de lo que nadie imaginaba. Porque su cuerpo era flexible, y tenía mucha tolerancia al dolor, y no le aterraba ponerse en sus manos, porque sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, y confiaba en él a ciegas, ya que comprendía que nunca la pondría en peligro innecesariamente. Era un Amo seguro.

Los besos, los azotes, los spankings, los mordiscos... Todo iba destinado a regalar la mayor sensación de todas: un orgasmo demoledor. Y ella lo alcanzaría. Mataría por uno de los orgasmos que el Príncipe era capaz de arrancarle.

Pero sí, tenía reparos al hecho de poner más que su cuerpo en sus manos: si setrataba de su plena confianza y de su vida, no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Sin embargo, fue notar la lengua de Suigetsu contra su garganta, y percibir los dientes clavándose en su carne, y al instante, todas sus reservas se esfumaron. ¡Si estaba totalmente entregada a él! ¡¿Cómo iba a decir que no si su propio cuerpo ya no era suyo, sino del dominante?!

—Voy a arrancarte la ropa ahora mismo, Karin, y no vas a poder salir de mi casa.

Me voy a encargar de que entiendas qué somos —dijo quitándole bruscamente la camiseta, rasgándola por el pecho hasta la cinturilla, dejándola inservible.

Karin rió excitada. La ponía a cien. La excitaba hasta límites que sobrepasaban lo racional.

Respiraban apresuradamente, deseosos de tocarse el uno al otro.

—Quítate los zapatos —le ordenó sin más.

Karin lo hizo con tanta celeridad que ambos tenían la sensación de que estaban en medio de una carrera, cuyo final sería la supremacía del uno sobre el otro.

En cuanto la tuvo descalza, la cogió a horcajadas y caminó con ella por el salón, hasta la barra de bar americana. Ni siquiera encendió las luces.

La colocó sobre la superficie, obligándola a continuación a que reposara la espalda en la fría madera caoba. Después le bajó los pantalones y se los sacó de un tirón.

Karin tuvo que agarrarse para no caerse de la barra.

Después, posó las palmas de sus manos en sus caderas y repasó su silueta como un artista ante su obra magna.

—Karin... —dijo en un lamento.

—¿Qué? —ella apenas sostenía la respiración.

—Te mereces una buena zurra por insinuar que te he traicionado.

Ella lo sabía. A Suigetsu los ojos le relucían febrilmente por el impulso de querer palmearle las nalgas. Y a ella le temblaba el vientre ante la expectación. Con una única doma, la tenía a su disposición siempre que quisiera.

Se agachó, arqueándose sobre su vientre, para colarle la lengua en el ombligo y bajarle las braguitas a la vez. Cuando saboreó su piel, el mismo sentimiento de júbilo les recorrió.

Habían pasado solo dos días, y en ese tiempo se habían echado de menos el uno al otro, hasta el punto de que habían rayado la locura.

De amores pacientes estaba lleno el mundo. Y después, habían amores explosivos y fulminantes, como el de ellos que, por mucho que se luchara contra ello, estallaba en las narices.

—¿Me quieres castigar? —preguntó ella provocativa—. Haz lo que convengas, Suigetsu —lo invitó.

—Te lo mereces —cubrió sus pechos con sus manos y disfrutó del suave tacto de aquellas sinuosas formas—. Has sido injusta.

—Sí —reconoció ella. Estiró sus brazos hacia delante y lo agarró de la cara—. Lamento haberme puesto así. Me he portado mal.

—Yo jamás te traicionaré —prometió con fervor—. No hay nada que odie más que la infidelidad, Karin. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré. Yo jamás te engañaré —le aseguró arrepentida por haberle hecho daño al acusarle de infiel.

—Entonces —Suigetsu la cubrió con todo su cuerpo y la besó en los labios—, acepto tus disculpas. Pero tienes que redimirme.

Ella arqueó las cejas pelirrojas y después se relamió los labios con nerviosismo y anticipación.

—Date la vuelta, Karin.

Ella accedió y giró sobre sí misma. Fue Suigetsu quien la ubicó en la posición y a la altura que él quería. Después la admiró y le acarició las nalgas.

—Cuéntalas.

Entendía lo que le pedía.

Karin afirmó con la cabeza. El spanking se basaba en azotar la piel con la mano abierta. Ya lo había hecho la noche que estuvieron juntos, pero no en aquella osada posición sumisa, con el trasero en alto. Es decir, con el culo en pompa.

—Agárrate.

¡Zas! El primer contacto de la palma con la carne, picó como el demonio. Estaba preparada para ese tipo de trato y de castigos. Amaba la sensación de rendirse a Suigetsu, solo a él, un hombre tan fuerte que predominaba no solo sobre ella, sino, sobre todos los demás.

—¡Una!

Aguantó la respiración y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Antes de acostumbrarse al picor, llegó el segundo azote. Escoció más que el anterior, aunque, el hormigueo de la sangre circular a toda velocidad la complacía. Sabía que después del dolor siempre venía el placer, y por eso aceptaba cada caricia especial.

—¡Dos!

—¿Querías dejarme? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó. Exhaló esperando así ganar tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Suigetsu... —buscó las palabras—. Soy celosa. No lo sabía —explicó aún sorprendida por su verdad—. Pero soy terriblemente celosa contigo.

—¿Odias verme con otras mujeres?

—Sí.

¡Zas! La tercera palmada resonó en las paredes del salón de bar. Con las luces apagadas no se veían bien los rostros, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Se sentían, se tocaban, se oían y se olían. Aquello ya era suficiente.

—¿Karin?

—¡Tres! Oh, Dios... —murmuró Karin temblorosa por las sensaciones.

—Yo también soy celoso. No me gusta que los tíos te contemplen en el Laffite's como lo hacen. Y a pesar de ello, has seguido yendo a ese tugurio. Pero menos me gusta que desconfíes de mí.

—Lo siento.

¡Zas! En la cuarta azotaina Karin aguantó un gemido, y se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en sus propias manos, que se agarraban a la barra.

Suigetsu contempló su piel sonrojada y decidió, no que ella ya había tenido suficiente, sino que él ya no aguantaba más sin poseerla.

Se desabrochó el botón delantero de sus tejanos, se bajó la cremallera y liberó su miembro ya preparado.

—Debería darte una lección hoy —con gentileza acarició la parte baja de su espalda, tan elegante y con una curva tan insinuante como ella—. Debería demostrarte que cuando cruzas la línea siempre hay una penitencia —se inclinó sobre ella y jugó con la punta de su miembro en su entrada, hinchada y mojada por la excitación que la recorría—. ¿Y si te lo hago durante horas y te privo de que te corras? ¿Te gustaría?

Pero si solo con el roce estaba a punto ya de correrse, ¿cómo iba a prolongar tanto la liberación de un orgasmo?

Era imposible. Si se pensaba que en una reconciliación podrían hacer el amor como quisieran, y a lo convencional, estaba muy equivocada. Él era un Amo, un Dómine en todos los aspectos de su vida. Las cosas se harían como él dijera.

—Suigetsu...

—¿Suigetsu qué? —dijo exigente colocándose el preservativo con cuidado.

—Suigetsu, quiero probarte. —Lo deseaba. Le atraían los piercings que llevaba y quería notar su textura y su peso en las manos y en la boca. No era una fan de las felaciones, no le gustaban demasiado, pero hacérselo a él la embriagaría, porque se moría de ganas de ver su cara de gusto y de placer.

—En un castigo, tú no exiges, princesa —sonrió maléficamente—. Domino yo — ¡Zas! Le dio un azote en la nalga derecha para recordarle quién mandaba—.¿Entendido? —acto seguido, la besó en el coxis cariñosamente. Y sin más, sujetándola bien por las caderas, la penetró como a un caballo, por detrás. Después salió y volvió a empujar más adentro, hasta estar completamente alojado en su interior.

Su cuerpo se abría para él porque le reconocía. Nunca había experimentado invasiones tan potentes. Había estado con hombres que, a pesar de tener un buen aparato, no lo hacían funcionar bien. Suigetsu no tenía problemas con eso. Lo daba todo, y era intenso. Tan intenso que los duros envites y el ángulo de penetración provocaron que se alzara de puntillas.

Y, a pesar de la dureza del coito, él siempre fue cariñoso. Nunca la dejó sola, siempre la controló. Y jamás pensó en él.

La tocaba entre las piernas cuando debía hacerlo, se movía en su interior de un modo profundo a la vez que placentero, y si consideraba que podía soportar más aquella agonía, la alargaba.

Envueltos en sudor, la posesión duró una eternidad. Hasta que vio que Karin no dejaba de estremecerse y de moverse inquieta, señal de que no podía retrasar más su orgasmo.

—Karin —posó sus labios sobre su nuca, deslizó sus dedos hasta su clítoris y lo empezó a acariciar en círculos—. Ahora, nena. Córrete.

No le hizo falta acabar la orden. Ella se dejó ir, se liberó, y experimentó el orgasmo más largo de su vida, tanto que la ola de placer encadenó un potentísimo segundo orgasmo, que la dejó desbaratada sobre la barra. Con él dentro todavía, y pasados los minutos, de vez en cuando se estremecía presa de los residuos de placer.

Callados, permanecieron juntos, pegados el uno al otro. Suigetsu la cubrió por completo con su cuerpo y no se separó de ella, ni se salió de su ser. Le prodigó toda clase de besos por las mejillas, y le dirigió todo tipo de tonterías cariñosas al oído.

No sabía lo necesitada que estaba de esas palabras hasta que empezó a escucharlas.

Anhelaba las felicitaciones de Suigetsu, y quería sus atenciones solo para ella.

—Eres preciosa, mi Reina —le dijo al oído.

—Gracias.

—Karin, dime lo que quiero oír —le rogó—. No lo alargues más. Sabes que es lo mejor para los dos.

Ella se relamió los labios resecos y asintió sin demasiados apuros ni remordimientos.

—Sí, Suigetsu —sonrió, entrelazó los dedos con los de él y se llevó una de sus enormes manos a los labios, para besarla complacida. Sin prejuicios y sin dudas aceptó la propuesta—. Viviré contigo.

—Dios... —Suigetsu le dio la vuelta y la tomo en brazos para subirla a la habitación, prodigándole todo tipo de besos y de mimos—. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —aseguró subiendo las escaleras como un conquistador con el trofeo más valioso—. Y yo te haré la Reina más dichosa.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó acariciándole el pelo blanco, apoyada en su hombro.

—Te lo prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde que Karin tomara la decisión de entregarse a Suigetsu por completo. Y, en ese tiempo, había descubierto que fue, de largo, la mejor decisión de su vida.

Lo principal para ella era hacer entender a su abuela Margaret, que quería irse a vivir con él. Y que, dormir con él no implicaba que dejara de verla a ella, pues la visitaría todos los días.

La abuela, ante una noticia tan repentina, no supo qué decir.

—Pero, niña —se agarró las manos con preocupación—. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Karin? Ya eres mayorcita —dijo sentándose en el sofá del salón.

Karin corrió a sentarse a su lado. Su abuela llevaba su delantal, y sus pantuflas de ir por casa. Le dio tanta ternura que se acongojó al pensar que ella sentía que la abandonaba.

—Nona, estaré aquí todos los días. Cada mañana contigo. Te ayudaré a preparar lo que necesites, y... de vez en cuando, me quedaré a dormir contigo.

—No, cariño. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. No es por vivir sola por lo que me preocupo. Es por ti. Ese hombre parece... Es oscuro.

—No, abuela —negó emocionada—. Es el mejor hombre que he conocido. Y le quiero. Me he enamorado de él.

—¿Ves como te dije que con este era diferente? —miró al techo como si clamara al cielo—. Karin, ¿sabes dónde te metes? Ese hombre no se conforma solo con una. Lo vi por la tele el otro día, en Nueva York. Con una de las hijas de Otsutsuki.

—¿De Otsutsuki?

—Sí, Otsutsuki y sus hijas. Son unas mujeres afroamericanas que celebran extrañas reuniones. Eso dicen los del pueblo —comentó con cierta intriga—. Creo que hacen brujería.

Karin se aguantó las ganas de reírse. Que su abuela pensase aquello era mejor que que supiese la verdad. Y era que Otsutsuki, Kaguya, y sus hijas tenían auténticas mazmorras que alquilaban clandestinamente a practicantes del BDSM. A su abuelita le daría un desmayo si supiera lo que eso significaba.

—Son solo habladurías —Karin le restó importancia—. Suigetsu es un hombre muy bueno.

—Sí, y muy guapo, todo hay que decirlo. Ya lo sé. Pero el Diablo siempre lo es.

—Abuela, yo tampoco soy una Santa. Quiero a Suigetsu, y quiero que sepas que te lo voy a presentar en cuanto tú me dejes. Que estés tranquila, porque él me cuidará.

Margaret la tomó del rostro y la miró previniéndole de posibles dolores venideros.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Karin. Yo ya soy una anciana, y tengo un pie más en el otro mundo que en este...

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, niña. Y no quiero que te preocupes por mí, quiero que pienses en ti y aproveches el tiempo.

—Abuela, voy a traer a una enfermera para que cuide de ti todos los días y me avise por si alguna vez sucede algo. A veces, necesitas ayuda y no quiero que te pase nada cuando yo no esté —le aseguró tomándole las manos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, niña. Sé cuidarme solita —la regañó.

—Lo sé. Pero estaré más tranquila si viene alguien a echarte una mano. Quiero que descanses, que te relajes y que en casa no hagas nada, excepto cocinar, que es lo que más te gusta.

—Pues si eso es justo lo que hago contigo. Tú te encargas del mantenimiento de toda la casa, cielo. Limpias, pagas facturas, haces todo lo que yo no hago por culpa de mi cuerpo atrofiado y que ya apenas tira...

—Por eso mismo. No quiero que cambie nada para ti —prometió—. Yo vendré todos los días de visita, y te malcriaré —le hizo una carantoña en la barbilla—. No te faltará de nada.

—¡Pero si yo tengo la vida que quiero! —protestó—. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú. Y me temo que estaré muy preocupada por ti a partir de ahora. Me dices que dejas el trabajo, que vas a vivir con él... —su gesto se torció en uno de inquietud—.Ay, Karin, ¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?

—Abuela —Karin la abrazó con fuerza—. Sí. Sí lo sé. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy segura de qué pasos dar y del resultado que recibiré. Quiero arriesgarlo todo por él —juró sin soltarla—. Pero necesito tu bendición, por favor.

Margaret se ablandó al escuchar la pasión con la que hablaba su nieta. Nunca la había oído hablar así, con tanta energía, y por eso se convenció de que su guerrera pelirroja necesitaba esa experiencia. Ya era hora de que la vida le sonriera de verdad. La abrazó con fuerza, resignada ante su partida pero feliz por ella, porque no quería ser una carga para su joven nieta.

—Tienes mi bendición, mi preciosa Karin. La tienes. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Pero si el joven Hozuki te lo hace pasar mal —se apartó ligeramente y la señaló con un dedo—, vuelve a casa sin pensártelo. Aquí te estaré esperando. Ven aquí.

Después la volvió a abrazar y la meció como nunca había hecho con ella. Karin llegó a su vida a los diecisete años, se perdió su infancia. Pero para ella, siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña.

Obviamente, Karin dejó de servir copas a los borrachos del bar.

Aunque no lo hizo exactamente como Suigetsu quería. Dijo que se tomaba un año de excedencia, con lo que, podría regresar después. El propietario no se opuso, incluso accedió a pagarle a Karin un año de paro. Lo hacía con ella porque era una excepción, un gesto de agradecimiento por haber sido una chica responsable y fiel, y haberse involucrado con el negocio como si fuera el de ella. Le tenía cariño el viejo Black, y se lo demostraba de aquella manera.

Se mudó a vivir con Suigetsu definitivamente. Tuvo miedo de sentirse extraña, pero al margen de echar de menos a su abuela, lo cierto era que estaba cómoda en el castillo.

Al principio pensó, no sin reparos, que él querría controlarla. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para el Amo, era un regalo tenerla bajo el mismo techo y, aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, tocándose, hablando, conociéndose más de lo que ya lo hacían, también le permitía su espacio y su independencia.

Suigetsu la cuidaba mejor que nadie. Le daba la pasión que soñaba, el amor que necesitaba, y la provocación que requería alguien tan inquieto como ella. A Karin no le iba excesivamente el azúcar y lo empalagoso. Quería relaciones de igual a igual, y aunque, si bien era cierto que su vínculo sexual se basaba en la dominación y en jugar con el aguante de uno y de otro, en la vida fuera de la cama no era exactamente así.

Vivían juntos, sí. Pero la dominación no era total las veinticuatro horas del día.

Su hombre era comprensible, relajado, y tan protector que pensar en cómo cuidaba de ella la acongojaba. Se preocupaba de su bienestar constantemente, si necesitaba algo, si no; si tenía inseguridades, si no las tenía. En esa burbuja en la que ambos vivían sumidos, el mundo en general les sobraba. Tenían tiempo para pasear, para irse de fin de semana, para compartir sus sueños, para visitar locales de BDSM y para aprender técnicas el uno en brazos del otro. Eran almas que se complementaban a la perfección.

Karin jamás hubiera dicho que practicar el BDS la haría sentirse como una cría con un juguete nuevo. Para ella era solo BDS, porque la M de masoquismo la dejaba para los que sí lo practicaban. Ella no hacía eso. Ni le gustaba.

Lo que para unos era un mundo oscuro y pecaminoso, para ella era su universo y el lugar donde le gustaba estar. Porque no todos tenían un alma de color blanca, translúcida y pura. Habían almas de diferentes tonos y no por ello eran menos buenas.

La de ambos juntos se mezclaban con colores rojos, negros y violetas. Poderosos, penetrantes, y tan osados como atrevida era la naturaleza de los dos. No podían estar un solo día sin hacer el amor, y cuando lo hacían, se comportaban como animales. Con todo el hambre y la agonía.

Aquel era su estado natural, su hábitat. Si los peces necesitaban el agua para respirar y coexistir, ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro para obtener las energías suficientes y sobrevivir a cada día.

Estaba tan enamorada de él que le dolía. Y era, sencillamente, maravilloso.

Su relación era idílica, y en ocasiones, también tormentosa. Ambos poseían caracteres fuertes, y por eso chocaban a menudo, como trenes ocupando la misma vía en direcciones contrarias. Cuando colapsaban, lo hacían a lo grande y de frente. No se guardaban nada el uno para el otro, y les importaba bien poco los daños colaterales.

A ella le recordaba un poco a la relación de los protagonistas de El Diario de Noah —siempre dejando a un lado lo hiper vainillas que eran Rachel McAdams y Ryan Gosling—, que tan pronto como ella le soltaba una bofetada en un arranque de celos y furia, al segundo siguiente, se estaban besando como condenados.

Vivir juntos era fascinante, nunca se aburrían.

La batalla de poderes más significativa la tuvieron a las tres semanas de vivir juntos. Karin se dejaba dominar por él. Permitía que la atara, que la encadenara, que le hiciera todo tipo de perrerías pervertidas que ella disfrutaba, pero Suigetsu todavía no le había dejado, ni una sola vez, tocar aquel miembro lleno de abalorios.

Aquel día, en la mazmorra, su lugar sacro, Karin pensó que también quería su parte del pastel. Le encantaba que él hiciera y deshiciera con su cuerpo y que conociera tan bien sus silenciosas demandas, pero era una mujer a la que le gustaba dar, no solo recibir.

Adoraba sus sonrisas ladinas, y el modo en que le decía que «no», jugando con ella. Se volvía loca cuando le brillaban los ojos de alegría, mientras ella se corría, y cuando lo hacía él, siempre al final, mirándose el uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana. Y le volaba la cabeza por completo cuando le susurraba al oído sabiendo que ella estaba completamente entregada a él.

Sin embargo, ella quería darle también ese tipo de placer, y que él enloqueciera con ella. Era muy complicado hacer ceder a un dominante, y más a uno tan duro como el Príncipe, pero Karin estaba convencida de que podía darle lo mismo. Y la enfurecía que no le dejara tocar esa parte de él que tanto placer le daba.

Aquel día, al atardecer, ella estaba leyendo el segundo de la trilogía de Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres, de Stieg Larsson. Le encantaba la literatura negra y policíaca, y coincidía en gustos con Suigetsu, así que le iba cogiendo libros de su extensa librería. Se hallaba sentada en el sofá chaise longue que daba al jardín chill out, con las piernas extendidas sobre Suigetsu, y una taza humeante de café recién hecho, que él le había servido.

La sensación era maravillosa. El sabor del café, el placer de las letras y la alegría calmante de la compañía del hombre que amaba.

Hacía rato que Suigetsu no leía. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo cuando ella estaba delante, porque esa mujer acaparaba toda su atención. Le encantaba como olía, y el perfume tan personal que llevaba, el cual, mezclado con su piel, era un auténtico torrente de feromonas que lo noqueaban.

Karin se había convertido en el eje de su mundo. Todo cuanto hacía, lo hacía por ella. Porque él era feliz si a ella la hacía feliz.

En ocasiones, se preguntaba si Karin era en realidad su sumisa, y no al revés.

En ese instante, llevaba ya un buen rato observándola, y su reacción natural y química no se hizo esperar en su cuerpo. Estaba duro con solo contemplarla.

—¿Karin?

—¿Mm? —preguntó ella distraída, inmersa en lo que leía.

Eran esos detalles los que le decían que Karin no era sumisa por naturaleza. Sino, que se había sometido a él porque así lo había decidido.

Una sumisa se habría centrado inmediatamente en él, en sus deseos. Lo habría dejado todo por complacerle.

Karin no.

Y eso le daba más valor a su sumisión, porque era una joya, y alguien a quien debía tratar con todo el amor y la consideración que exigiría una persona con su carácter, tan terriblemente fuerte como vulnerable con aquel a quien amaba. Y ese era él, un jodido afortunado de la vida.

—Mírame, nena.

Esta vez, Karin reconoció el tono y supo que tras aquella orden había algo más.

Por eso alzó las orejitas cual gata curiosa y levantó su mirada. Suigetsu se inclinó hacia delante, hasta colocarse a un palmo de su rostro.

—¿Sabías que tus ojos tienen dos tonos?

Ella sonrió y frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Algo había oído —contestó con desinterés.

—Son marrones, casi rubí, cuando algo te encanta y te relaja —murmuró estirando la mano para acariciarle el pómulo—. Como ahora —ella obtuvo toda su atención cuando recibió su toque—. Yo sé cuándo cambian de color —explicó orgulloso.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó divertida cerrando el libro—. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando algo te hace perder el control y te vuelve completamente loca. Cuando te alteras y tus emociones te superan. Cuando estoy tan metido dentro de ti que parece mentira que alguna vez pueda escapar de la sujeción de tu cuerpo.

Ella entreabrió la boca, persuadida por sus palabras roncas.

—Entonces, se vuelven rubís. Cuando me miras, tus ojos cambian de color, como sucedió en el primer cruce de miradas que tuvimos —continuó—. En mis domas, tus ojos cambian de color. Y cuando te corres conmigo dentro, tus ojos se hacen encantadores, fulminantes y desgarradores. Se tornan rojos. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué, mi Príncipe? —dijo cariñosamente, alzando una mano para acariciarle la nuca y enrollar sus dedos en su pelo Blanco. ¡Cómo amaba su melena!

—Quiero ver cómo cambian ahora mismo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Ve a la mazmorra, y espérame.

Ella sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior, y dio un salto del sofá, bamboleando las caderas de forma coqueta, sabiendo lo loco que le volvía. No necesitaba más órdenes.

Cuando pisaba el suelo de la mazmorra, Karin tenía que desnudarse, dejar su ropa bien doblada en una esquina, encender las velas aromáticas, poner la música que más le placiera —esta vez, activó el buffle Apple enorme que tenía en la sala de torturas y placer, y puso la canción de Try me de Jason Derulo— y esperar al Dom, de rodillas en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y las palmas hacia arriba en señal de ofrenda.

El hecho de que les gustara el BDSM no les convertía en personas con gustos góticos o heavy metal, como la gente pensaba. A ambos les gustaba la música de todo tipo; y, si había algo que aún no habían hecho, era bailar.

Hasta entonces, le había obedecido en todo. Se entregaba a él. Era lo que a Suigetsu le gustaba. Y por eso lo hacía. Amaba todo de él. Cada orden y cada súplica que nunca decía en voz alta.

Pero aquel debía de ser su momento.

Le esperaría así, sometida ante él, pero después se llevaría una sorpresa. Porque ya no le quedaba paciencia, y la larga espera la empezaba a llenar de una sensación poco confortable. Quería probarlo.

De la mano de Suigetsu estaba aprendiendo a saber lo que quería y a redescubrirse a sí misma. Pero si el Amo no se lo entregaba todo, y le prohibía esas cosas, nunca sabría si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando él llegó a la mazmorra, sin camiseta, con aquellos pantalones negros que se le caían por la cintura y mostraban sus oblicuos, a Karin se le hizo la boca agua. Los mechones de su pelo largo ocultaban aquel rostro pecaminoso, aunque ella podría dibujarlo sin mirarlo.

Sabía que tenía que bajar la mirada, pero no lo pudo evitar. Era tan atractivo. Lucía su torso descubierto, caminaba lentamente como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Y lo era, al menos, del de ambos.

—¿Karin? —Sonrió sabedor de que le daría unos cachetes por mirarlo con ese gesto de desafío—. Baja la mirada.

Ella negó con firmeza y poco a poco se levantó del suelo, conocedora de su poder y de lo que podía provocar en el Amo. Seguramente se estaba sobrepasando y no debería hacer eso, pero Suigetsu tampoco tenía porqué privarle de lo que ella deseaba.

—Señor —murmuró acercándose a él como una tigresa.

Él frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar excitarse al ver lo hermosa que era Karin cubierta solo con las braguitas negras. Toda ella era un reclamo andante, uno muy poderoso y femenino que hacía que los hombres se voltearan a mirarla. Y a Suigetsu le encantaba, porque la miraban estando con él, y presumía de belleza divina a su lado.

Al fin y al cabo, era él quien después se comía el bombón. Los demás que mirasen cuanto quisieran, que nadie la tocaría.

Su dominación con ella no era del tipo absorbente en plan: ponte esta ropa, no digas eso, no comas aquello...

No. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Adoraba cada gesto, cada pincelada del carácter y la personalidad de Karin. Ella ya sabía muy bien cómo cuidarse.

Estaba enamorado y no veía defectos, excepto tal vez uno; el que ahora se le presentaba en descarada desobediencia. Y ni siquiera era un defecto verdadero. Porque él amaba su valentía y su osadía, que fuera ella misma con él.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó—. No te levantes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, decidida a conseguir su propósito. En la mazmorra era Suigetsu quien mandaba, y ella lo estaba provocando con alevosía. Se merecería una buena lección por lo que estaba cometiendo, un pecado a ojos del hermoso Dom que la poseía.

Pero le gustaban los riesgos, y sabía que, por mucho que ella se sobrepasara,

Suigetsu jamás le haría daño de verdad. No daño del que no se pueda perdonar. Puede que por ese motivo decidiera alzarse en su calabozo, el mismo donde le hacía suplicar hasta el punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

—Quiero levantarme. Y quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Estás siendo mala, Karin —espetó incrédulo por su rebeldía.

—¿Mala yo? —Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro—. No, Señor. Malo tú que no me satisfaces —sabía muy bien cómo girar las tornas. Era inteligente y muy mental—.Pensé que el trabajo del Amo era dar lo que necesitaba su sumisa.

—¿Insinúas que no te satisfago? —preguntó turbado.

—No me dejas acceder a una parte de ti que también considero mía. Tú me consideras tuya, ¿verdad? —Karin empezó a moverse al ritmo de la pegadiza canción de Jason Derulo y Jennifer López. Se movía con gracia y desparpajo, de un modo que era inevitable admirar.

Él se quedó prendado de su bamboleo. Sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro, como sus hombros. Y su sonrisa... Su sonrisa era como el amanecer tras el Big Bang.

Tenía el poder de crear vida. Vida en él, y en sus partes, que se levantaban deslumbradas por el baile de la ninfa.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó con voz ronca. Se le iban las manos para sujetarla y seguir aquel baile sometedor. A él le gustaba la música, y bailar. Pero con ella aún no había bailado así.

—Quiero hacerte un regalo —Karin pasó los dedos por el musculoso pecho desnudo de Suigetsu y le dedicó una caída de ojos digna de una emperadora—. A ti. Solo a ti.

Él tragó saliva y la observó detenidamente. Como si no conociera a la vampiresa que se escondía tras la mujer... Karin quería salirse con la suya.

Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, y le pasó la mano por el paquete primero, y por el trasero después.

"Baby I was looking for some loving tonight"...

Él exhaló y cerró los ojos. Su mujer, su pareja, era persuasiva, y podía salirse con la suya siempre que lo deseara.

Eso solo pasaba con algunas mujeres. Como ella. Tenía ese gen, esa energía que impelía a los demás a hacer lo que quisieran. Y lo peor era que Karin jugaba conscientemente con él, pero desconocía que su poder podría enloquecer a cualquiera si se lo propusiera.

—¿Vas a bailar para mí, nena? —preguntó él hundiendo la nariz para oler su maravilloso pelo rojo..

—Sí. Quiero que me dejes darte este regalo —murmuró inclinando la cabeza para morderle ligeramente en la garganta, al tiempo que masajeaba su entrepierna—.Siempre cuidas de mí —esta vez cambió el discurso, pues sabía que así accedería mejor a lo que quería—. Permíteme que sea yo quien te dé placer hoy.

—No seas bruja, Karin —le ordenó Suigetsu—. Sabes cuáles son mis normas.

—Sí, las sé... pero —susurró sobre su boca para luego tirar de su labio inferior—.¿Y si creo que no estás siendo justo, Señor? No puedes obligarme a entregarme entera si tú pones límites a lo nuestro.

—No hay límites en nuestra relación. Recién acabamos de empezar —contestó dejando que ella lo manipulara—. Solo hay espera.

—No quiero esperar. ¿Te gusta comerme, Suigetsu?

—Por supuesto —dejó ir un medio exabrupto.

—¿Y por qué yo no puedo? Haces que me sienta como si no fuera capaz de darte lo que buscas.

—Karin —Suigetsu sufría al oír aquellas palabras—. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Ella se dio la vuelta y pegó su trasero a su entrepierna, para moverse de nuevo al ritmo de la melodía. Él la meció al mismo ritmo y ella disfrutó de su triunfo.

Tenía loco al Amo. Y le encantaba saberlo.

«So try me, in the morning when the sun comes rising up»

«Try me, in the afternoon, bet you just can't get enough»

«Try me, in the evening, satisfaction guaranteed»

—Sí, Suigetsu... —murmuró ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bien —cubrió sus pechos desnudos con sus manos y le retorció los pezones hasta que ella gimió de placer. Después le dio la vuelta y la besó en la boca, aplastándola contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos para que nunca pudiera escapar. Se retiró ligeramente y le dijo—: Entonces, haz lo que deseas, Karin.

Era un imperativo que, por una parte le daba a ella lo que quería, y a él, al dar la orden, le devolvía el control de la situación.

Pero a Karin no le importó.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo como si fuera gelatina. Le quitó una bota, y después la otra. Los calcetines siguieron a las botas, y se quedó descalzo.

—Mírame —le pidió Suigetsu acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella obedeció.

Con manos presurosas, sin dejar de mirarlo, desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajó la cremallera y se los bajó hasta los tobillos, donde al final acabó quitándoselos.

Tras el slip blanco, que contrastaba con su piel más oscura, se escondía una maravillosa erección, muestra de lo mucho que le había gustado el baile que le había dedicado.

Retiró el slip y esperó a que su miembro saliera. Y cuando lo hizo y la miró de cerca, se quedó impresionada al vislumbrar todos los piercings que iban de arriba abajo de su pene, en el prepucio, en el saco de los testículos. Dios, en todos lados.

—¿Te dolieron? —preguntó Karin tocando la bola metálica de la punta.

—Sí. Pero con el paso de los días duele menos.

—¿Qué sientes si te toco? ¿Te da placer? —dijo curiosa.

—Joder, sí —susurró.

Karin se quedó estudiando su erección y memorizando todo lo que había leído.

—Dios... —murmuró—. Los tienes todos. El Príncipe Alberto —tocó la cabeza—,el Ampallang, Apadravya, Dydoe, y la Hafada.

—Todos menos el del frenillo —se echó a reír.

—Porque no tienes frenillo —contestó Karin.

—Muy observadora.

—Bobo.

Él dejó ir una carcajada.

—¿Los notas dentro de ti cuando me muevo en tu interior? —preguntó Suigetsu jugando con su pelo.

—Sí. Sobre todo este de aquí —tocó el Príncipe Alberto—. Cuando me frotas y te metes tan adentro que parece imposible.

Él asintió y deseó poder besarla en ese momento. Cuando Karin hablaba así, le volaba el cerebro y le incendiaba el corazón.

—¿Te da miedo? ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? —la retó.

Karin le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza y asintió sin más.

—Por ti me hago cargo de todo. Esto es tuyo, es una parte de ti —le explicó—. Y la voy a amar como se merece.

Karin se había concienciado para darle el mayor placer de todos con la boca. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Jugó con todos sus piercings, engulló la vara de carne dura y caliente hasta la campanilla y más allá, luchando por relajar la garganta...

Suigetsu, lejos de ser el dominante en aquel momento, permitió que ella hiciera lo que sabía y dejó en sus manos el éxito de su labor. Si lo conocía, intuiría lo que tenía que hacerle para que se corriera.

Y la demonio lo sabía. Sabía muy bien cómo torturarle, y apretarle con las mejillas para luego soltarlo y fustigarlo con la lengua e incluso los dientes.

Suigetsu perdía las fuerzas y se agarró al pelo de Karin con toda la amabilidad que su pérdida de control le permitía.

Aquella mujer lo convertía en gelatina y lo succionaba con dedicación y emoción.

—Jesús... Karin. Voy a correrme —tiró de su pelo para que lo mirase mientras él se dejaba ir en su boca.

Y fueron esos ojos, su fuerza y su entrega a él, lo que provocó su éxtasis. Bamboleó las caderas y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que explotó en su boca.

Al cabo de los segundos, Karin soltó su erección y poco a poco se incorporó hasta mirarlo a los ojos, cara a cara.

—¿Te ha gustado, Señor?

Suigetsu la observó por debajo de sus espesas pestañas, y de repente, se volvió completamente loco.

—Eres la Reina —sentenció.

Cargó con ella en brazos, la sentó en el potro y la colocó en una posición en la que pudiera poseerla durante horas.

Ella exprimía sus reservas, le había dado un regalo maravilloso, y él quería devolvérselo con intereses.

Amaba a Karin, y siempre le daría más de lo que ella en realidad esperaba.


	13. Chapter 13

-Suigetsu, querido mío —le dijo Margaret estirada en una mecedora que él mismo le había regalado—. ¿Por qué no dejas lo que estás haciendo y vienes a tomarte el té con nosotras?

—Ya voy, abuela —contestó Suigetsu dando el último martillazo a la baranda de madera.

Karin, que tenía las piernas cubiertas por una manta de patchwork, sentada en la mecedora al lado de su nona, en el salón, se quedó embobada contemplando a Suigetsu.

Este se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa, el pelo algo alborotado, y un par de clavos oxidados en la mano que él mismo había sustituido.

—Ya no hay riesgo de que cojas el tétano, nona —le explicó él provocándole una sonrisa—. ¿Soy tu héroe o no?

Margaret se echó a reír y le dio una cachetada en la pierna.

—Este novio tuyo, Karin, qué zalamero es...

La joven no lo negó, se limitó a sonreírle por encima del vaso de té. Ni se imaginaba su abuela cuán zalamero podía llegar a ser.

Se sentía ridícula por haber pensado alguna vez que Suigetsu lo tendría difícil para ganarse a Margaret.

Ese hombre era un amor con las personas mayores y con los niños. Se los ganaba en un santiamén. Era educado, servicial, sabía escuchar y además, le encantaba hablar con ellos. Margaret adoraba a Suigetsu desde el primer día en que Karin los presentó. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, solo a las tres semanas de irse a vivir juntos. Y el amor a primera vista de su nona fue inmediato. Vamos, se le borraron los prejuicios de un plumazo.

Aquel día, Suigetsu se quedó con ella en la cocina, interesándose por ese mágico libro de recetas criollas y cajunes que Margaret había escrito de su puño y letra, revisando hoja a hoja, maravillado por el modo tan personal que tenía de explicar y de mostrar los paso a paso. Para Suigetsu no solo era un recetario sobre comida criolla, sino que también era un libro de ingredientes para la vida.

Por eso, ese día en que su abuela cumplía los ochenta y siete años, Suigetsu decidió hacerle el mejor regalo de todos. Había editado el libro en un tomo rústico auténtico, con ilustraciones, con glosario, epílogo y dedicatoria incluida.

La abuela iba a volverse loca cuando lo viera.

Karin se levantó de la mecedora y fue a coger el pastel que habían encargado para entrar de nuevo en el salón con las velas prendidas y entonando el cumpleaños feliz.

Lilly, una mujer de mediana edad afroamericana, que era la cuidadora de su abuela, había colocado obedientemente todas las velas para encenderlas una a una.

Todos estaban contentos con Lilly. Y Lilly estaba feliz con Margaret porque, como ella decía: «es buena a rabiar, le encanta hablar, y es adorable».

Margaret sonrió de oreja a oreja y juntó las manos con emoción al verlas aparecer con su pastel, para después posar una de ellas sobre la mano de Suigetsu, que la sujetó inmediatamente.

—¡¿No habrás puesto las ochenta y siete velas, Lilly?! —dijo ofendida. —Por supuesto —aseguró Karin—. Mira, ni siquiera se ve la tarta —se la colocó en frente, y esperó a que su abuela se inclinara y las soplara.

Margaret bufó con todas sus fuerzas y le faltó aire para apagarlas de una sola vez.

Pero a la tercera lo consiguió.

Suigetsu y Karin se pusieron a aplaudir mientras se reían de chistes que solo ellos comprendían.

—Ya lo volvéis a hacer —rezongó Margaret—. Os estáis riendo de mí. ¿A que se están riendo de mí, Lilly?

—No lo creo —negó la cuidadora más observadora que ella.

—¡No, abuela! —negó Karin—. Me río de la cara de boniato de Suigetsu —se lo soltó a sabiendas de que Suigetsu después se la devolvería en la cama. Y ella lo esperaría con ansias.

Él oscureció la mirada, pero cuando advirtió que la abuela lo vigilaba, cambió la máscara de demonio a una de ángel.

—Suigetsu no tiene cara de boniato —lo defendió la anciana, ¡cómo no!—. Es tan apuesto... Oh, miraos —dijo complacida—, tendríais unos bebés preciosos.

Karin sonrió y esquivó las llamas de los ojos de su pareja. Ya sacaba el tema de los bebés. Se ponía nerviosa siempre que su abuela actuaba en ese plan.

—Y, dime jovencito —Margaret obligó a Suigetsu a que le escuchara—: ¿Tienes intenciones de casarte con mi nieta?

—¡Abuela! —la riñó Karin con la boca abierta—. ¡Eso es una indiscreción!

—No lo es —replicó Margaret cortando un trozo de la tarta para dársela a su recién bautizado nieto. Para ella, Suigetsu era uno más de su diminuta familia—. Suigetsu es todo un hombre, ¿verdad, cariño?

—No lo dudes, nona —contestó él pedante.

Karin arqueó las cejas pelirrojas diciéndole mentalmente: «ni se te ocurra ir por ahí, ¿me has entendido?».

—Por eso, sé que tiene los pantalones para pedirte que te cases con él, ¿a que sí?

—Tu nieta es un hueso duro de roer. Me quiero casar con ella, y quiero tener un equipo de baloncesto con ella. Así podrá cuidar y enseñar a sus propios hijos. Pero —se encogió de hombros—, aún es pronto para eso.

—¿Un equipo de baloncesto? —repitió Karin estupefacta—. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una coneja? —preguntó con horror.

Margaret se echó a reír, y Suigetsu miró a la mujer mayor con cara de resignación.

—¿Ves? Es dura y mala conmigo, nona.

—Me encantaría ver a mis biznietos nacer —puso su cara de chantaje emocional que tan bien sabía poner—. Debéis daros prisa —le dijo en voz baja.

—Oh —Suigetsu se enterneció—. Y los verás. De hecho espero que veas a los tres primeros.

—Pues espero que los tengas en los próximos cinco años, y seguiditos. Porque mi tatarabuela duró hasta los noventa y dos... pero no creo que yo vaya a durar tanto. Porque —le dijo en confidencia—, tú te vas a quedar con Karin, ¿verdad? No le romperás el corazón jamás porque la quieres mucho, ¿a que sí? —afirmó sin dar paso a la duda.

—Por supuesto —contestó Suigetsu muy serio—. Es la mujer de mi vida —alzó la mirada y traspasó a Karin con ella.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y traer las copas para brindar. Un minuto después sintió las manos de Suigetsu en la cintura, y cómo él la ayudaba a coger las copas del armario de arriba.

Su torso estaba muy pegado a su espalda.

—¿Lo querrás? —preguntó Suigetsu cariñosamente.

Karin lo miró por encima del hombro y se quedó muda al ver la pasión y los sueños de ese hombre brillando en el interior de sus ojazos.

—¿El qué? —quiso asegurarse Karin.

—¿Querrás un anillo y niños? —preguntó él esperanzado—. No digo ahora — aclaró—. Pero más adelante...

—Nada me haría más ilusión que casarme contigo y darte hijos —juró Karin con voz temblorosa—. ¿Tú los quieres?

—Me muero por ver a una princesita con tu cara y tus ojos correteando por nuestro castillo, preciosa mía.

«Oh, Dios», pensó Karin feliz por tener a un hombre así con ella.

—¿Suigetsu?

—Dime, amor —contestó acariciándole el vientre con las manos.

—Tú eres el hombre de mi vida —lo besó con toda su alma, girando la cabeza como pudo, apoyándose en él y hundiendo los dedos en su espeso pelo blanco—. Pero no quiero que te sientas presionado por nada de lo que diga mi abuela. Tú ya me haces feliz con solo existir. No necesito nada más.

—Oh, nena —Suigetsu gruñó y cuando estaba a punto de darle la vuelta y besarla como de verdad le apetecía, entró Lilly inoportunamente para cortar ese momento de amor y declaraciones.

—Uy, lo siento —dijo avergonzada—. Tu abuela quiere que saquemos el ron.

Suigetsu y Karin se miraron para reír profusamente.

—Le va el alcohol a la nona —murmuró Suigetsu.

—Bueno —Karin se encogió de hombros—. Yo llevo el ron, y tú ve a por el regalo. Lilly —ordenó Karin—, graba el momento en el que mi abuela desenvuelva su regalo, porque va a ser un recuerdo imborrable.

Y así fue. Margaret jamás olvidaría el día en que su recetario criollo se convirtió en un libro de verdad.

Ni ella, ni todos los que la querían. Porque verla feliz, también les hacía felices a ellos.

Tres meses después

Era la una de la madrugada, y había una reunión especial en La Mamasita.

En un principio pensó que el hecho de que Suigetsu fuera Amo, lo haría moverse solo en esos círculos, con su gente. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Se movían y mucho, pero iban alternando. El cine, los conciertos, los restaurantes, las tiendas... se mezclaban con los locales de dominación y sumisión.

Con el paso del tiempo, su relación se afianzaba, a la vez que su perenne felicidad.

A esas alturas, el mundo del BDSM ya había tenido el placer de conocer a la mujer del Príncipe.

Eran muy populares e incluso les pagaban por asistir a fiestas y eventos, y más aún después de que se formara la liga de BDSM y se pusiera en marcha el foro de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, donde Suigetsu y Karin eran una parte activa importante, además de los moderadores, no solo de los temas, sino, de las reuniones clandestinas que se formaban por todo Estados Unidos.

Si la liga era el punto de partida y atracción para un torneo futuro, bien se debía hacer una criba y una previa selección del personal. El torneo debía de ser un verdadero espectáculo y con los consejos de un Dom como él, y de una mujer como Karin, se podía conseguir algo grande.

Karin nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ganar tanto dinero con el BDSM.

En un principio, no lo vio bien, porque consideraba que estaba mostrando algo muy privado al mundo. Pero cuando vio lo mucho que llamaba la atención ese mundo a los millonarios que solo querían un entretenimiento o que solo querían conversar con ellos y avivar su realidad, y lo que estaban dispuestos a pagar porque ellos asistieran y dieran algún espectáculo, decidió que no era mala idea. Tontos ellos por pagar tanto, ¿no?

Ambos eran requeridos en el mundo del BDSM por ser una pareja muy atractiva y sobre todo, por los espectáculos que hacían en las salas privadas.

Suigetsu nunca exponía a Karin en público, a la vista de los demás. Siempre lo hacía en salas acristaladas, donde los demás pudieran verles, pero nunca formar parte del juego. Nunca tocarla.

Cumplía su palabra de no compartirla jamás. Y por eso ella lo amaba con más fuerza, por quererla solo para él. Porque Karin, del mismo modo, nunca permitiría que él tocara a otra delante de sus narices.

El amor de verdad no era libre, sino esclavo. Y aquel que amara como ellos no dejaría nunca que otro tocara a su pareja, porque el dolor de verlo sería insoportable.

Era inconcebible amar tantísimo y compartir.

Aquel día, Karin vestía toda de negro, con zapatos de aguja y un vestido negro palabra de honor que se pegaba al torso, pero se abombaba ligeramente de caderas hacia medio muslo. Llevaba una diadema metálica que retiraba su larguísimo pelo de su cara y enmarcaba su irresistible rostro, y tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por el kohl negro y los labios muy rojos.

Suigetsu, a su lado, vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones de pinza negros, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante.

A Karin le costaba apartar los ojos de él porque, sencillamente, aunque era un Amo, también era un caballero y la ponía caliente verle vestido de etiqueta.

Se detuvo en el puente de madera que daba al restaurante de sus amigos, la tomó de las manos y besó la punta de sus dedos.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo ella complacida.

—Me encanta el gusto que tienes para vestir, Karin. Nos complementamos, ¿no crees?

—Claro que sí.

—Y estoy muy feliz de que hoy me acompañes.

Karin frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a la estructura del restaurante.

—¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿Acaso hay algo especial que no me has dicho? Pensaba que solo íbamos a cenar.

Suigetsu puso cara de haber sido cazado y después se rió en silencio.

—Y vamos a cenar. Pero esta noche es cena para todos los bedesemeros, y hay algunos que quiero que conozcas. Quiero presentarte a Sasuke, a Kaguya, y... a mi hermano Mangetsu.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar ese último hombre. Suigetsu no le había presentado a nadie de su familia porque habían estado de viaje haciendo negocios. Se pasaban temporadas fuera, y más ahora que sus casinos se expandían como lo hacían.

—Sasuke es tu mejor amigo —dijo haciendo memoria—. Kaguya es el bellezón mulato que te acompañó al Dulce y a quien todavía no he tenido el gusto de conocer — puntualizó. Según Suigetsu, Kaguya estaba en el mundillo porque regentaba mazmorras y estaba en el negocio solo para instruir en la dominación y comprar material para sus dungeons—. Y Mangetsu... ¿cuándo ha llegado? Me dijiste que él no es Dómine.

—No lo es. Pero le gusta mirar y echar un vistazo de vez en cuando. Ha llegado hoy mismo por la mañana —contestó Suigetsu.

—Pero —se miró el vestido y se tocó el pelo—, es tu hermano. Un Hozuki. No sé si voy a darle buena impresión o si...

—Chist, Reina —la tranquilizó Suigetsu—. Karin, eres increíble. Solo sé tú misma y relájate. A mi hermano le encantarás no solo por tu forma de ser —juntó su frente con la de ella y le habló con dulzura—. Le encantarás porque nunca me habrá visto más feliz. Y por ello te querrá inmediatamente.

Exhaló angustiada, y permitió que Suigetsu tirara de ella hasta el local.

Los nervios se le pasarían cuando viera en Mangetsu una abierta aceptación hacia su persona. Él era lo más importante para Suigetsu, incluso por encima de sus padres. Esa noche no quería fallar.

Sus orígenes eran muy humildes y se había reinventado en Nueva Orleans. ¿Sería eso suficiente para que ningún Hozuki la juzgara?

Lo primero que pensó Karin al ver a Sasuke Uchiha fue que era el segundo hombre más guapo que había visto, después de Suigetsu, por supuesto.

Se sentaron en una mesita redonda, algo retirada del resto, cuyas vistas daban al embarcadero del río.

No tenía aspecto de un friki de la informática, más bien parecía alguien del SWAT o de los GIJOE, con esa apariencia algo letal y sus ojos tan obscuros que la aturdían.

Sin embargo, Sasuke resultó ser un tipo muy cordial y poco hablador, con quien ella se sintió cómoda desde el primer momento.

Se sentaron juntos y los tres compartieron una velada muy entretenida en la que Karin no dejó de reír con el sentido del humor de Uchiha.

—¿Alguien de tu familia sabe que eres Amo? —preguntó Karin con interés mientras bebía su Cosmopolitan.

—No. Nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos más allegados. Solo lo sabe Suigetsu, y porque un día coincidimos en un garito donde hacían espectáculos de dominación.

—Y ahora esos espectáculos —explicó Suigetsu alzando su copa sonriente—, los hacemos nosotros.

—¿Y tienes sumisa fija? —quiso averiguar. Ese hombre tendría a las mujeres a sus pies.— Sasuke juega con muchas mujeres —intervino Suigetsu—, pero no está enamorado de ninguna de ellas.

—Juego de vez en cuando con una mujer llamada Guren. Pero no es nada serio. Solo nos entretenemos un rato —comentó bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Ah —Karin asintió no muy convencida.

Había algo en Sasuke, algo oculto entre capas y capas de cebolla muy cruda. Karin no sabía de qué se trataba, pero miraba como si no se fiara de nadie, aunque sus ojos parecían sonreír. Le caía bien. Mostraba solo lo que tenía que mostrar, exactamente como ella, que no era muy dada a la extroversión gratuita.

Como fuera, Sasuke tenía mucho magnetismo. Muchísimo.

—¿Qué te parece lo del foro de BDSM de Dragones y Mazmorras DS? —preguntó Sasuke mirándola de frente.

Ella dejó su Cosmopolitan sobre la mesa y contestó relajada.

—Pues creo que es divertido. El mundo del BDSM es pequeño, y hay muy mala información y muy mala formación. —Ella no tenía demasiada experiencia, pero se había esforzado en aprender con el mejor—. Es bueno que se tenga un control sobre locales y prácticas. Y si a los usuarios les gusta la idea de esa liga interna y de tener rangos dentro de la comunidad, pues no creo que haya ningún problema. Es una manera de estar conectados y también de denunciar irregularidades y tratos no consensuados.

—Malos tratos —aclaró Sasuke.

—¿Cómo?

—Un trato no consensuado es un mal trato —aclaró inflexible.

Karin elevó su ceja derecha y sonrió con malicia. Sí que estaba sensibilizado con el tema. Eso hizo que todavía le cayera mucho mejor. Sasuke era un Amo como es debido; fuerte, pero respetuoso. Nunca abusaría de su poder con nadie, y menos con una mujer.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —confesó ella.

Suigetsu atendía el móvil, y contestaba un mensaje. Y aunque Karin estaba muy entretenida con Sasuke, advirtió la momentánea desconexión de su pareja. Cuando se pertenecía a alguien tan intenso, se notaba enseguida cuando se quedaba ausente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Es mi hermano.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que no puede venir esta noche. Que quedemos mejor la semana que viene en casa de mis padres. Comeremos los cinco juntos y los conocerás a todos de una vez. ¿Te parece, cariño?

A Karin no le gustaba la idea. Le ponía nerviosa la familia Hozuki, y eso que no los conocía. Pero por Suigetsu pasaría por cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que prefería meter los dedos mojados en un enchufe que ir a conocer a sus «suegros»?

—Perfecto —aseguró con voz fingida.

—Genial —Suigetsu sonrió como un niño—. Voy a ir al baño un momento —se disculpó con ella, la besó en la cabeza y miró a Sasuke—. ¿Me la vigilas? —le preguntó a su amigo.

Sasuke asintió sin problemas. Cuando Suigetsu se alejó, el moreno prestó toda su atención a la novia de su mejor amigo.

—No quieres ir —le dijo sin más.

Karin parpadeó atónita, y como si ambos se pusieran de acuerdo sin necesidad de hablarse, decidió que no iba a mentirle. No serviría de nada, porque Sasuke veía más allá de las personas.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—No —negó para tranquilizarla, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Pero yo sí te lo noto. Tus ojos no mienten —se encogió de hombros, comentándole ese detalle como si oyera llover—. No te preocupes —la miró de reojo y le guiñó un ojo—, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Ella exhaló y se acomodó en la silla, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo.

—¿Cómo son los Hozuki?

Sasuke hizo una mueca, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar.

—Son buena gente. Los conozco desde que era pequeño —aclaró—. Tú háblales de casinos y los tendrás en el bote.

—¿Solo saben hablar de eso? —profirió asombrada.

—Su vida son sus negocios. Es difícil sacarlos de ahí. Pero son personas bondadosas. No suelen meterse en la vida de Suigetsu, así que supongo que os dejarán bastante tranquilos. Aun así, para Suigetsu es importante que te conozcan, porque está enamorado de ti, y si eso es así, serás la primera y la última que pise su casa y conozca a su familia. Es mucha responsabilidad. Eso sí debería ponerte nerviosa.

—No —contestó Karin dibujando una media sonrisa—. No es ninguna responsabilidad recibir el amor de Suigetsu. Es un regalo. Además, yo también estoy enamorada de él —dio un penúltimo sorbo a su copa y dirigió un último vistazo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se rió y se relamió los labios.

—Pues me alegra oírlo. Suigetsu se merece que lo quieran y que acepten su naturaleza.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿He pasado tu prueba o no? —No se mordió la lengua. Sasuke la psicoanalizaba como ella hacía con los demás.

Solo un leve aleteo de pestañas le indicó que había tomado por sorpresa a Uchiha.

—Me ha hablado mucho de ti y de lo increíble que eres. Y me alegra ver que no se equivocaba. Me gustas para él, Karin. Hacéis muy buena pareja —dijo sin más.

—Gracias —contestó con sinceridad.

Y después, ambos se relajaron por fin, como si hubieran decidido caerse bien y ser amigos.

Temari, además de ser la relaciones públicas de La Mamasita, había decidido servir su mesa, para conversar de vez en cuando con ellos y bromear con Karin, con la que había congeniado rápido y bien.

La despampanante latina se sentó a su lado mientras ellos degustaban una ensalada de cangrejo y unos panes especiados con salsa picante.

Suigetsu se sentía muy orgulloso de Karin, de la facilidad que había tenido para encajar con personas importantes para él. Y había sido así seguramente porque los que tenían la misma energía dominante pero estaban lo suficientemente seguros de sí mismos como para no sentirse amenazados por la supremacía, tenían la capacidad de relajarse con los de su misma especie.

Sasuke, Temari y él eran Dómines. Karin era su sumisa, pero Suigetsu había aprendido y asimilado que Karin no era sumisa. Lo era con él porque le amaba y confiaba con los cinco sentidos. Su carácter rebelde era demasiado fuerte como para que nadie pudiera someterla en realidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Las velas de las mesas iluminaban sus rostros mientras se confesaban confidencias. La Ama rubia era muy elocuente y se aseguraba de dejar siempre bien claro los puntos y los conceptos de lo que hablaba. Su moño alto estiraba la piel del contorno de sus ojos y le otorgaban una mirada y apariencia más leonada y sexy.

Vestía de negro y látex, con tacones y tachuelas, y un top extremado y sugerente que dejaba a la vista su abdomen y le levantaba el busto. Estaba de vuelta de todo y le encantaba escandalizar. Pero lo hacía con gracia y no incomodaba a nadie.

No obstante, no era su físico lo que atraía a Karin. Era su esencia, una declaración abierta que hablaba de fuerza e inteligencia.

Aquella era una característica más que preponderaba en su ya de por sí actitud dominante.

Sin embargo, a Temari, al mismo tiempo, le encantaba bromear y tomar el pelo a los demás, jugar con ellos como quien jugaba con un trozo de comida del plato, para después, no dejar ni las migajas y engullirlo de solo un bocado.

—Mira, tengo la cabeza así —le dijo Temari a Karin—. Todos me hablan de Karin, la pareja del Príncipe. Que si es guapísima, que si es muy misteriosa — bizqueó—; que qué piel más perfecta que tiene, qué ojos... ¿Y su pelo?

—¿Estás celosa? —replicó Karin divertida.

—No. De hecho, me encanta. La competencia puede ser muy sana. ¿Sabes? Tienes los rasgos que vuelven locos a los bedesemeros —confesó arqueando las cejas, inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle más bajito—. Boca perfecta, mirada perdonavidas, cuerpo brutal, pose amenazante... Todos, hombres y mujeres, adorarían la posibilidad de someterte. Eres inquietante —finalizó dirigiéndole una profunda mirada—. Intimidas y, al mismo tiempo, estimulas. Solo hace falta que le den al interruptor para que seas de un modo o de otro.

—Karin tiene un poco de todo. Es Switch —comentó Sasuke llevándose una gamba en salsa a la boca—. Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, Dómina Jandra.

Karin sabía lo que era un Switch: una persona que en un determinado momento y, dependiendo de la circunstancia, puede dominar o ser sometido, pues reside en él los dos impulsos: dominación y sumisión.

Karin no estaba de acuerdo, pero no soportaba los juicios y los debates alrededor de su persona, así que calló.

Suigetsu, en cambio, ni confirmó ni negó. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él, y no les había hecho falta convivir con ella para ver su verdadera naturaleza. Los límites que ella imponía estaban demasiado marcados como para pasarlos por alto.

—Tengo la gran suerte de que esta adorable nazi en potencia sea mía. —Suigetsu pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de su pareja.

Karin se echó a reír al oír el apodo.

Temari no dejaba de estudiarla con el gesto de quien ve más allá y que no cree nada hasta que no lo comprueba.

—¿Te gusta que te dominen, Karin? ¿Lo necesitas para ser feliz? —preguntó Temari tanteándola. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron y la comisura de sus labios rojos se elevó ligeramente.

Karin no sabía si había entendido bien la pregunta. Le gustaba lo que le hacía Suigetsu. Necesitaba el toque de Suigetsu. Eso era lo único que importaba.

—Me encanta que me domine Suigetsu —sentenció.

La Dómina sonrió abiertamente y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al Príncipe.

—¿Pero estás dispuesta a que otros te sometan? ¿Participarías en una doma con Sasuke y conmigo?

La pelirroja valoró la propuesta y la respuesta le vino repentinamente a la cabeza.

No. Por mucho que ambos le parecieran atractivos, ella no era capaz de dejarse atar por nadie que no fuera su Señor.

—No. Solo me someto si es él —continuó Karin—. No me imagino a otro.

—¿Entonces... ?

—Entonces —intervino Suigetsu saliendo en su defensa—. Karin solo tiene un Dómine, un Amo, y una pareja —la regañó con sus ojos de noche y misterios—. Y soy yo. Lo demás no le interesa.

Temari alzó las manos en señal de defensa.

—Solo estoy transmitiendo la pregunta que todos se hacen.

—Pues diles que ya se pueden ir olvidando. Nadie la va a tocar —Karin sonrió y se enamoró un poco más de él, si cabía.

—Pero no está marcada aún —dijo Temari confusa, observando sus muñecas.

—Para eso estamos aquí hoy.

Karin no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban en ese momento. ¿Marcados? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refería?

Temari se frotó el interior de las muñecas y Karin alertó de nuevo los triskeles.

Aquel era el símbolo del BDSM, y era llamado el «Emblema». Los bedesemeros lo habían elegido por su discreción, ya que podía ser un símbolo que los vainillas confundirían con una joya o un símbolo religioso, aunque lo suficientemente relevante como para que los practicantes lo pudieran identificar. El borde y los tres brazos, que debían curvarse en la dirección de las agujas del reloj, eran dorados de un color metalizado. Los tres campos interiores debían ser negros con un agujero en los mismos y representaban las reglas básicas del BDSM: «Sano, seguro y consensuado».

Era una marca de clan, de sociedad casi secreta. Karin había leído al respecto y sabía que el diseño se inspiraba en la marca que llevaban los integrantes de la

Sociedad de Roissy en «La historia de O».

Casi todos los asistentes de La Mamasita llevaban uno; unos pocos se habían decantado por anillos de acero que mostraban con orgullo, u otros elementos que tuvieran que ver con la dominación y la sumisión.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí? —repitió Karin sin comprender nada—. ¿A qué te refieres, Suigetsu?

—¿No le has dicho nada? —dijo una Temari al borde de la carcajada.

El Amo apretó los labios dibujando una mueca y después añadió:

—¿Por qué no vas a ver qué hace Shikamaru con los fogones, querida? —su tono venenoso no pasó desapercibido.

—Porque los únicos fogones que mi Shikamaru tiene que controlar, querido Suigetsu —le desafió con una sonrisa—, son estos —se llevó las manos a las sinuosas curvas de sus pechos.

Sasuke ahogó una carcajada y miró hacia otro lado.

—Qué descarada —la desaprobó Suigetsu.

—¿Hola? —Karin interrumpió su discusión—. Estoy aquí —canturreó—. ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Cuando Suigetsu se disponía a contarle todo, el pequeño altar que habían colocado en el centro de la sala se iluminó, y el potente foco alumbró a una mujer vestida solo con tiras de cuero, que tenía un pie apoyado en una silla y miraba a la multitud con soberbia, cruzada de brazos. Su piel blanca brillaba con purpurina dorada, y la larguísima trenza blanca dominatrix le caía por encima del hombro derecho. En una mano sostenía un aparato metálico parecido a un bolígrafo.

—Te dije que esta noche ibas a conocer a Kaguya —le recordó Suigetsu con gesto de disculpa—. Pues ahí la tienes.

Karin no entendía muy bien la escenificación. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer la bellísima Dómina mulata con esa herramienta?

—Hola a todo el mundo —los saludó Kaguya como si fuera una dictadora y los demás sus secuaces—. ¡Kaguya ya está aquí! —encima hablaba en tercera persona—. ¿Quién de los que se encuentran en el local desea ser marcado?

—¿Marcado? —profirió Karin sorprendida. No entendía nada en absoluto. Y menos pudo comprender cuando Suigetsu se levantó a su lado, y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

La sala profirió en aplausos de júbilo y vítores animados destinados a alentarlos en su decisión.

—No me jodas, Suigetsu —susurró Karin estupefacta.

—No, Reina. Ahora no.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —protestó nerviosa.

—Ya verás.

Él colocó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y caminó acompañándola hasta la tarima. Kaguya fijó su mirada parda en Karin, que se la devolvió sin amilanarse.

—Bueno, ¡ya era hora de que nos conociéramos! —la saludó Kaguya ofreciéndole la mano para que subiera al diminuto escenario donde había una camilla y una máquina con pedales, además de muchos botecitos muy pequeños de colores—. Es un placer conocerte, Karin.

—No sé si decir lo mismo —contestó ella con decisión.

Kaguya rió y prestó atención a Suigetsu, que subía a sus espaldas.

—¿No le vas a poner un gag? Parece muy osada... —reconoció Kaguya.

—No me había dado cuenta —espetó Suigetsu con sarcasmo.

Kaguya frunció el ceño para después volver a estudiar a Karin, que no las tenía todas con ella.

—Así que es una loba, ¿eh? Me gusta —admitió Kaguya.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí, Suigetsu? —exigió saber con muestras de una mala educación como sumisa. Ignoró a Kaguya y, si la ofendía o no con ello, le importó bien poco.—Un momento —Kaguya agrandó los ojos y sonrió entretenida por la situación—.¿No lo sabe?

Karin se plantó delante del Amo, alzó su barbilla y lo encaró.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

La sala había enmudecido, pues esperaba con ansia el enfrentamiento entre Suigetsu y su sumisa.

—Es la noche del Emblema. Se hace una vez cada seis meses —explicó Kaguya incrédula—. Suigetsu y tú os vais a marcar.

Karin abrió la boca anonadada.

Suigetsu sabia que se metía en un buen lío con ella, pero necesitaba aquello. Lo necesitaba para ambos, y esperaba que Karin comprendiera sus razones.

—No pienso marcarme —Karin se negó en redondo—. No quiero tatuarme el Emblema.

Suigetsu sonrió, atrajo a Karin tomándola por la cintura y dijo delante de todos:

—No vamos a hacernos el emblema —aseguró—. No tengo un solo tatuaje en mi cuerpo, Karin. Y si me marco, es por ti, porque quiero que tenga el valor de lo que el uno representamos para el otro. Como un sello de eternidad y de indivisibilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró. Le hubiera gustado que antes de todo eso la preparase, que le dijera lo que iban a hacer. Sin embargo, estaba escuchando esas palabras a bocajarro.

—A mí no me hacen falta alianzas. Pero sé el tipo de mujer que eres, y sé lo que estás haciendo por mí y por los dos. Por eso, como símbolo de nuestro amor, quiero que nos tatuemos una llave y un candado en forma de corazón.

—Dios... —murmuró Karin inquieta. Los tatuajes no le gustaban demasiado porque había oído que dolían mucho. Al fin y al cabo, eran cortes en la piel, y los cortes dolían—. ¿Por qué? —exigió saber—. Cuéntame qué simbolizan.

—Creo que eres una mujer —la abrazó y pegó sus labios a su oído, hablándole solo para que ella lo oyera— que solo puede enamorarse una vez. No entrega su corazón a nadie, a no ser que ese alguien la someta con su amor. Quiero que lleves tú el corazón con el candado, y yo poseeré la llave, el único que podrá abrir la puerta de tu alma, Karin. Esta es mi manera de decirte que te quiero, y que lo nuestro es para siempre — sus ojos cubiertos de promesas y de pasión resplandecían con la luz directa del foco central—. Márcate conmigo. Creémos juntos nuestro propio emblema.

Ella parpadeó para secarse los ojos, húmedos por la emoción. Sí, había sido una declaración pública de amor. Su Príncipe se había subido a un escenario para demostrarle al mundo que estaba enamorado de ella, tanto o más de lo que ella estaba de él.

No, más no. Más sería imposible porque lo que sentía por él le sobrepasaba hasta el punto de que no lo podía medir con nada.

—¿Qué dices, rojita? —insistió Suigetsu contra su mejilla—. ¿Lo hacemos?

Karin carraspeó, y por fin se mojó.

—Por supuesto, Señor —contestó para regocijo de todos los presentes.

Tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro, y en todo momento entrelazaron los dedos para soportar el dolor que la despiadada Ama les provocaba con el tatuaje. Se lo dibujaron en el interior del antebrazo, a ella del izquierdo, y a él del derecho.

Y durante la hora y media que estuvieron escuchando la música de Thirty Seconds to Mars, City of Angels, y sufriendo la marca indeleble del dibujo ardiente en la piel, mientras el resto de comensales curioseaban el dibujo y subían y bajaban de la tarima a placer, ni Karin ni Suigetsu pensaron que ese tatuaje en el cuerpo fuera más poderoso que la marca que ambos habían dejado el uno en el otro en sus corazones.

El que se veía era estético y simbólico, pero el auténtico y real era, sin duda, el que nunca podrían mostrar, el más importante y poderoso.

Porque no había manera de verlo, solo sentirlo estando enamorado.

A la semana siguiente

Suigetsu Hozuki se había criado con la comodidad y la seguridad que aporta el venir de una familia adinerada, y no una cualquiera, sino una importante de Nueva Orleans.

En eso pensaba Karin mientras el Porsche ascendía el camino de grava de la mansión Hozuki, rodeada de árboles legendarios y monumentales en su finca de Audubon Park. Eran encinas del Sur, de raíces gruesas y hojas espesas y tan verdes que los rayos del sol viajaban a través de ellas con dificultad. La mansión se alzaba al final del sendero, como un gigante, que dejaba claro que para enfrentarse a él debías ser un igual.

A Karin le pareció preciosa, tanto que parecía que no se podía tocar, como si hubiera un muro invisible entre ellos y el mundo; como fuera, la sensación que la recorrió no atenuaba sus nervios.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —preguntó Suigetsu, muy pendiente de ella. Siempre lo estaba. En todo.

Karin giró la cara hacia él y sonrió al ver que su pareja quería sosegar su intranquilidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa, pues con él al lado, no había nada por lo que temer.

—No estés asustada. Mis padres son padres. Solo eso.

Ella se reservó la respuesta, pero hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—Lo sé, Suigetsu. Es solo que quiero dar una buena impresión. ¿Voy guapa?

—Princesa —murmuró elocuentemente—, siempre vas guapa.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —le reprochó ella pasándose las manos por la falda del vestido blanco que llevaba.

Era de Dior. Lo acompañaba con una pulsera de oro muy fina que le había regalado su chico, unos pendientes de perlas y una gargantilla en forma de corazón a conjunto con la pulsera. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y extremado, a la vez que conservador. Y lo mejor de todo era que casi todo lo había pagado ella con las ganancias que tenían por moderar la liga de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y por asistir a las fiestas BDSM de los millonarios. Y llegaban a pagar sumas escandalosas solo por usarlos como reclamo.

Por primera vez podía ahorrar de verdad, más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

—Cariño, eres una señorita. Darás una muy buena impresión. Aunque yo prefiero que estés desnuda, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros.

—Señor, no seas pervertido. Y espero que no me pongas en evidencia ni digas ninguna barbaridad que pueda sonrojarme —lo miró de reojo.

Suigetsu dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza.

—¡Pero es que estás tan guapa cuando tu piel se sonroja! —exclamó risueño.

—Suigetsu, lo digo en serio —le señaló y adoptó su tono amenazante, aunque se le escapaba la risa.

—¡Y ese tono de profesora...! —dijo con gesto soñador—. ¡Cómo me gusta!

—Suigetsu —sus ojos bicolores lo fulminaron, y él, aunque adoraba provocarla, decidió no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Mira, nena, yo soy el raro de la familia, el rebelde. Cuando vean a la mujer que me acompaña, no se lo van a creer. Seguro que esperaban a una emo o a una gótica, pero no a una pelirroja despampanante con aire de Grace Kelly. Los vas a descolocar.

—Qué tranquilizante... —musitó con sarcasmo—. Y más aún al saber que eres el hijo rebelde. El desertor —le recordó con acidez—. Ve a saber qué tipo de mujer creen que traes.

—Exacto —Suigetsu dibujó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y me encanta serlo. Ya te dije que Mangetsu es el favorito. Pero con mi hermano presente no habrá ningún problema. Él te caerá muy bien —le guiñó un ojo—. Ya verás. Se encarga de distendir las reuniones familiares.

Ella estudió el semblante de Suigetsu.

—¿Le quieres mucho, verdad? A Man, me refiero.

—Sí. Es un tipo especial —contestó mirando al frente, rodeando la fuente ornamental de la plaza donde reposaba la apabullante mansión Steel—. Digamos que no se toma en serio a nadie. Ni a sí mismo. Eso lo hace ser divertido y un tío con el que puedes hablar de todo, porque no tiene prejuicios. Además, él siempre ha cuidado de mí.

—Pero no os veis demasiado —mencionó—. Desde que tú y yo vivimos juntos, no has coincidido con él ni una vez —señaló extrañada.

—Es muy difícil coincidir con el. Siempre está viajando. Aún así, nuestra relación es como la de dos viejos mejores amigos, que no se ven en años y cuando lo hacen es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Te encantará —tomó su mano izquierda, le giró la muñeca y le besó el corazón tatuado. Cada vez que lo veía sentía satisfacción por ser el único poseedor de su llave—. Confía en mí.

Ella lo haría siempre. Y más cuando la miraba de aquel modo tan intenso y tan ilusionado, a pesar de llevar sus gafas de sol.

—Claro que confío en ti —afirmó.

—Te quiero, Karin —le recordó aparcando el coche. Después la besó con ternura.

—Y yo a ti.

Ambos sonrieron como dos tontos, y salieron del Porsche cogidos de la mano, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

Karin tomó su bolso de mano como una señorita y deseó que el día pasara lo antes posible.

La mansión estaba hecha de ladrillos y estuco; tenía suelos de madera de pino antiguo, tres plantas con tres buhardillas en la planta superior. El salón era contiguo al comedor, el jardín tenía hasta laberinto; además en la parte trasera había un solarium y una piscina climatizada, sin mencionar el baño turco interior, y una biblioteca que nada tenía que envidiar a la del French Quarter.

—¿Y no te pierdes en esta casa? —le preguntó Karin en voz baja, cuando el mayordomo —porque sí, tenían mayordomo— les abrió la puerta.

—Me he perdido a propósito muchas veces. Tengo lugares secretos donde esconderme —Suigetsu la guió por el interior, hasta llegar al salón.

Allí, sentada de espaldas leyendo una revista, se encontraba Janina, la madre de Suigetsu. Tenía el pelo liso y blanco como su hijo. Se dio la vuelta y les sonrió con alegría.

Karin se quedó sin palabras, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. El vestido negro y vaporoso que llevaba se deslizaba de manera liviana por sus curvas, que seguía manteniendo. Seguramente, se habría operado.

—¡Hijo mío! —abrió los brazos y sepultó a Suigetsu en ellos. Tenía unos ojos verdes grandes y sin arrugas—. ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

—Y yo a ti, madre.

—¿Y esta jovencita quién es? —la miró de arriba abajo con aprobación.

—Es mi pareja —dijo orgulloso—. Karin.

—A ver, déjame verte —la tomó de las manos para estudiarla con suma atención—.Karin, es un placer. Soy Janina.

—Encantada, señora —contestó dibujando una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Oh, qué bonita eres —Janina no tenía problemas en admitir la belleza de otras mujeres—. Me alegra comprobar que tienes buen gusto, hijo —lo felicitó—. ¿Sabes que eres la primera mujer que Suigetsu nos trae a casa?

—Espero ser la última también —contestó esperanzada.

—Pero, ¡qué guapa es! —repitió Janina de un modo que parecía que no se lo acabara de creer.

—¡Y qué lo digas! —exclamó de repente una potente voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Karin se dio la vuelta, aún sujeta por Janina, vio a un hombre que podría hacerse pasar por el doble de Suigetsu. Vestido con traje y chaqueta, una coleta baja y pegada a la nuca, y tan apuesto como su hermano, aunque Mangetsu no tuviera esos ojos profundos y rasgados. Sonreía de modo pícaro, a pesar de que ocultaba un tono de soberbia en ese gesto tan elocuente.

Y con todo y con eso, se le veía tan libre de faltas y pecados que parecía flotar, sin peso sobre sus espaldas.

—Karin, este es Mangetsu —Suigetsu abrazó a su hermano con alegría, y el otro le ontestó con la misma energía y el mismo cariño—. El bueno de la familia.

—Hola —la saludó Mangetsu con simpatía—. Había hecho una porra con mi padre—explicó sin más.

—¿Una porra? —preguntó Karin.

—Sí. Sobre la novia de Suigetsu. Yo aposté porque eras punk, y mi padre abogó por Ángel del Infierno. Y resultó que ninguno de los dos ganamos. Excepto en que sí eres un ángel.

Karin osciló las pestañas y parpadeó algo avergonzada por el piropo, pero reaccionó con rapidez.

—Se nota que sois hermanos —mencionó con ligereza—. Sois igual de zalameros los dos.

Janina se echó a reír, y después de intercambiar algunas frases protocolarias, se dirigieron al jardín interior, para sentarse bajo la carpa ya preparada para compartir una apacible comida, abrigados por las antorchas metálicas que hacían de calefacción.

—Si tienes frío aquí, Karin, podemos comer adentro —le dijo una agradable y atenta Janina.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. No se preocupe.

—Por favor, tutéame —le pidió. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho y le dijo en voz baja—. Que me llames de usted me hace sentir vieja.

—De acuerdo —asintió Karin mirándola maravillada. ¿Vieja? Esa mujer era muy atractiva para tener hijos de treinta años de edad.

No era la situación incómoda que se había imaginado. Mientras Janina le explicaba lo que iban a comer y continuaba echándole piropos, Suigetsu y Mangetsu bromeaban entre ellos, conversando en voz baja.

Hasta que llegó Romeo, el patriarca de los Hozuki.

Entonces, sus dos hijos se cuadraron y se levantaron cual militares, y le saludaron del mismo modo. No hubo abrazos ni carantoñas. Solo un apretón de manos distante que extrañó a la joven.

Romeo era un hombre que tenía el pelo blanco rasurado, y los ojos negros pequeños, con arrugas en las comisuras, señal de haber reído mucho; su mirada era inteligente, a la par que desconfiada. Marcaba las distancias desde el principio.

Janina era mucho más cercana que él. Y sus hijos eran una explosiva mezcla de las dos personalidades.

—Padre, esta es Karin —Suigetsu la introdujo inmediatamente.

Romeo la miró con asombro y con el gesto inequívoco de aquel que ve algo que le gusta.—No tienes la apariencia de alguien que conduzca una Harley —murmujeó estrechándole la mano.

—No, señor —contestó Karin—. Aunque no me desagradan.

Romeo y Suigetsu se miraron. Su novio se sonreía, y al cabo de los segundos, su padre hizo lo mismo.

—Me has sorprendido, Suigetsu. Te felicito, tienes muy buen gusto.

—Estaba entre ella y la hermana de Marilyn Manson —comentó irónico y provocador—. Al final, ganó Karin por unos detalles nimios —no le dio importancia a lo último, así que Karin le pateó el tobillo disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa, aunque Mangetsu lo advirtió y escondió una carcajada.

—Bueno, me alegro que ganaras tú —confesó Romeo mirando a su futura nuera.

—Y yo —convino Karin acabándose de acomodar en la silla.

—Siéntete en tu casa, por favor. Bienvenida a la familia —Romeo advirtió al camarero para que empezaran a traer la comida.

No había duda. Era el líder de la manada. Y necesitaba demostrar que lo era.

—Bueno, ¡ya era hora! —exclamó Janina—. Estaba harta de tanta testosterona. Ahora por fin tendré una aliada. —La mujer soltó una risita de complicidad, y a Karin le cayó bien inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, aquella familia que adoraba tenerlo todo bajo control, no tardaría en disparar para llevar a cabo su interrogatorio. Uno destinado a averiguar si Karin era digna de Suigetsu o no.

—Antes de nada —intervino Mangetsu sentado desgarbado en la silla—, te recomiendo que si tienes algo que decir o algo que ocultar lo digas cuanto antes, porque mis padres te harán el tercer grado.

Karin se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia, pero a Romeo no le hizo mucha gracia, no así a Suigetsu y a Janina que se reían sonoramente.

—En realidad no es para tanto —arguyó Janina—. Pero dada la exclusividad de esta visita, queremos ponernos al día —se sinceró.

—No es un interrogatorio —interrumpió Romeo—. Es un intercambio. Hace poco hicimos un viaje a Napa Valley, y trajimos un vino estupendo —explicó Romeo sirviendo primero a la invitada—. ¿Te gusta el vino tinto, Karin?

—Sí, señor —contestó acercándole la copa.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de Nueva Jersey —contestó sin más.

—Una ciudad en crecimiento —apuntó el padre de Suigetsu sirviendo el vino a todos los comensales. A continuación dejó la botella en suspensión y se quedó pensativo—. ¿Qué casino es el que íbamos a comprar en Nueva Jersey? Ah, sí. El Trump Taj Majal. Íbamos a reconvertirlo en un SteelLuck. Así es como se llaman nuestros casinos, ¿te lo ha dicho Suigetsu?

—Sí, señor. Me ha contado que están ampliando la cartera de casinos por todo el país.—Así es —le dio la razón sin más—. ¿Te gustan? ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

—No me vuelven loca —repuso muy sincera. No iba a engañarles para agradarles—. Pero sí sé que el Casino Pier and Breakwater Beach Waterpark es de los mejores de Nueva Jersey.

Romeo arqueó sus canosas cejas y la miró asombrado.

—Quisimos comprar el Taj, solo para hacerles la competencia al Pier and Breakwater —explicó dirigiéndole una mirada de aprobación.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Suigetsu igual de sorprendido.

—Porque mi padre era jugador de póker —dijo rápidamente, pasando de puntillas por el tema—. Y de vez en cuando, nos hablaba a mi madre y a mí de cómo le había ido el día en ese casino.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño, algo estupefacto.

—¿Era jugador profesional? —preguntó Mangetsu sin mirarla a los ojos, tomando con sus dedos el aperitivo de montaditos y encurtidos.

Karin se sentía incómoda con el tema, pero no lo demostraría.

—Sí, lo era.

—¿Cuál era su nombre de pila? —continuó Mangetsu masticando sin degustar el sabor de la pasta que tenía en la boca.

—Bueno...

—El padre de Karin murió —Suigetsu salió en su rescate.

—Oh, pobrecita —Janina alargó su mano para posarla sobre los dedos fríos de Karin—. Y nosotros aquí dándote la lata con tu padre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mangetsu arrepentido.

—¿Hace mucho que murió? —preguntó Romeo ignorando el aviso de Suigetsu.

Karin clavó sus ojos en él y cuando comprendió que el hombre no lo hacía para molestarla, sino porque no tenía demasiadas habilidades emocionales, no se lo tuvo en cuenta, y contestó más relajada.

—Murió cuando yo tenía once años.

—Lo lamento —apuntó Romeo—. ¿Enfermó?

Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada de soslayo incrédula. ¿Su padre era en realidad tan cazurro como parecía?

—Un accidente de coche.

—Tuvo que ser duro para ti y para tu madre —bebió de su copa de vino.

Entonces, comprendió que lo mejor era decirlo todo de golpe antes que esperar a que Romeo continuara con la retahíla de preguntas incómodas.

—Lo fue. Pero hay gente que en lugar de vivir, sobrevive, señor —contestó sin más—. Después de que mi padre muriera, mi madre enfermó, y fue una larguísima enfermedad —lo explicaba con el sosiego que el paso de los años le había dado, cuando el tiempo ya mitigó el dolor—. Mi madre falleció seis años después, y tuve que venir a vivir con mi única familia, mi abuela Margaret. Con diecisiste años me mudé a Nueva Orleans, justo después del Katrina. Así que las condiciones no fueron las mejores. Fui a la universidad y tuve que trabajar para pagármela.

—Oh —dijo con interés—. ¿Fuiste a la de Tulane?

—Padre —lo cortó Suigetsu—. Si tuvo que trabajar para ir a la universidad, ¿de verdad crees que pudo ir a la de Tulane, que es privada?

Romeo comprendió lo que quería decir su hijo, pero no añadió nada más. Karin supo que ese hombre vivía en su propia burbuja de dinero y felicidad, y creía que todos tenían las mismas oportunidades.

—Fui a la universidad pública, señor —contestó Karin disculpándolo ante sus hijos.—¿Y qué estudiaste?

—Magisterio.

—¡Oh! —Janina que mediaba por transmitir una energía siempre conciliadora y positiva, dio un brinco de alegría al oír eso—. ¡Eres profesora!

—Sí. Esa es mi titulación —sonrió como si no hubiera otra. Y bien orgullosa que estaba de ello—. Aunque aún no ejerzo.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Mangetsu—. ¿Por qué?

—Me estoy tomando un año de descanso —contestó sin más. «Un año para que tu hermano me ate y me haga auténticas barbaridades», pensó maliciosamente.

—Karin se lo merece. Lleva toda la vida trabajando, estudiando y cuidando de los demás —el Príncipe le guiñó el ojo—. Pero ahora cuido yo de ella.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Karin? —Janina no cabía en sí de la alegría, por eso alternaba su atención entre Suigetsu y ella.

—Sí, me gustan —contestó.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Porque Suigetsu se muere de ganas de tener hijos! ¡Ese es su deseo más secreto! ¿A que sí?

Karin no supo cómo encajar aquella información. Miró a su pareja, la cual no negó lo que había dicho su madre. Suigetsu la penetraba con aquellos ojos, diciéndole abiertamente que quería sus hijos. Una sensación de frío y calor la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Karin carraspeó nerviosa y se removió en la silla.

—Suigetsu tiene mucha mano con los críos. Y con las personas mayores —apuntó—. Mi abuela Margaret lo adora.

—Yo siempre lo he dicho —aseguró Janina—. Suigetsu es un hombre de familia.

—Bueno, tal vez sus hijos sí se interesen por el negocio familiar —apuntó Romeo con algo de inquina.

—Ya estamos otra vez —murmuró Mangetsu poniendo cara de hastío y haciendo reír a Karin—. Padre, ya te lo he dicho. A Suigetsu no le gusta el negocio. No pasa nada. Ya me tienes a mí de esclavo —guiñó un ojo a Karin.

—Pringado —lo señaló Suigetsu como un crío pequeño.

—Aparcacoches —le espetó Mangetsu.

Karin no se lo podía creer, eran como niños.

—Como sea, me alegra saber que uno de mis dos hijos por fin quiere sentar cabeza—Romeo alzó la copa de vino y propuso un brindis—. Nos encanta que estés aquí, Karin.

Aquel brindis de aceptación no solo resonó bajo la carpa, sino en lo más profundo del alma de la joven, que no sabía cuánto echaba de menos el calor de una familia de verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

Tu madre no dejaba de mirarme el tatuaje. —Estaban estirados en la cama, después de haber hecho el amor como salvajes. Karin tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Suigetsu, mientras acariciaba su duro vientre.

El día había ido muy bien. Distendido en ocasiones, excepto cuando Romeo lanzaba puyas a Suigetsu por su desapego al negocio familiar. Karin admiraba la tranquilidad del Príncipe al interactuar con su padre, cuando ella ya habría saltado en cualquier otro momento. Pero sabía por qué Suigetsu era así con él: porque esa actitud de indiferencia era la que más fastidiaba al Patriarca, aunque su hijo menor fuera de todo menos eso.

En cambio, con Mangetsu tenía sentimientos encontrados: el hijo mayor parecía involucrado como el que más con el negocio de los casinos, y era el ojito derecho de Romeo. No obstante, aunque era un tipo muy divertido y espontáneo, denotaba una falta de empatía por lo que le rodeaba, que camuflaba con su labia y sus preguntas de más.

A Suigetsu las cosas le afectaban, porque quería a su familia. Y no estaba segura de que Mangetsu sintiera igual. Seguro que los querría, pero si estaba en el negocio no era por amor ni por devoción, sino porque así tenía la vida que quería, mucho más pomposa, y puede que educada, que la de su hermano.

Suigetsu le acariciaba la espalda con la punta de los dedos, de arriba abajo.

—Le gustan los tatuajes —dijo sin más—. Pero nunca ha tenido el valor de hacerse uno.

—Es una señorita de la alta sociedad —repuso Karin defendiéndola. Le gustaba Janina—. No debería llevar tatuajes.

—Supongo que nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente libre como para hacerse uno.

No le gustan las habladurías. ¿Qué dirían de ella?

—Me ha caído muy bien —admitió besándole el pecho.

—Y tú a ella. Le has gustado mucho.

—¿Y a tu padre?

—También. Aunque su falta de habilidad para interrelacionarse con las personas fuera de su negocio, te haya hecho creer lo contrario. Es muy patoso.

Karin se echó a reír. No podía negarlo.

—Es cierto. Pero es auténtico.

—Lo es, a pesar de todo.

—Os quiere. Se preocupa por vosotros.

—Quiere que seamos como él. Con Mangetsu lo ha conseguido. Pero yo le he salido rana.

—No creo que lo haya logrado con Man.

Suigetsu torció la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me ha dado la impresión de que, bueno —buscó las palabras adecuadas, y rezó para que le salieran las correctas y no hiriese así su sensibilidad—, tu hermano sabe actuar para que tus padres estén contentos con él. Para que todos lo estén.

—Man adora el negocio. Y le gusta ser presentado en sociedad como el hijo mayor, el heredero y el que da continuidad a la marca SteelLuck.

Ella dibujó una mueca para hacerle ver que no creía del todo esa versión.

—Es tu hermano. Tú lo conoces mejor —añadió para zanjar el asunto.

—Como sea —Suigetsu se dio la vuelta y aplastó a Karin contra el colchón, sometiéndola debajo de él—. Nunca me has hablado de tu padre... No sabía que jugaba al póker.

El tema no le gustaba demasiado. No hablaba de él porque tampoco tenía nada bonito que decir. Y prefería no hablar a mentir.

—No me gusta hablar de él.

—Lo entiendo —asumió uniendo su frente a la de ella—. Debe de ser doloroso.

Sabía que Suigetsu relacionaría su silencio con ese tema, con el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido.

—No estoy preparada aún —contestó acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

—No me importa —sonrió—. Solo me importas tú. No me importan quienes fueron tus padres, si tenían títulos o dinero, si jugaban a poker o a las apuestas de caballos, si te llevaron a un colegio privado o público... Esas tonterías relacionadas con el pasado pueden importarle a mi padre. Pero no a mí —le prometió—. A mí me importa quién eres tú, ahora. Aquí y conmigo. Y eres lo mejor de todos mis días.

Karin siseó y le cogió las mejillas hasta apretárselas.

—Por Dios... ¿por qué eres tan perfecto para mí? —susurró emocionada.

—Porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nena —movió sus cejas arriba y abajo, a lo hermanos Marx. Y repentinamente, su gesto se serenó, y la miró con un amor tan grande que a Karin le pareció irreal—. Mi madre no bromeaba.

—¿En qué? —preguntó ella retirándole el pelo negro de la cara.

—En que me gustaría tener hijos. Tus hijos —remarcó—. Nuestros hijos.

Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó cautivada.

—Y no tiene que ser ahora, ni el año que viene... Pero quiero que lo sepas. Quiero ser padre y darle a mi criatura los valores que me faltaron a mí.

—Tú eres maravilloso, Suigetsu. No sé si tus padres han colaborado en convertirte en el increíble hombre que eres. Pero eres bueno, y te quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Karin, ¿te gustaría tener hijos conmigo? ¿Crear una familia juntos?

Ella tomó aire por la boca y pensó que Suigetsu había sido una bendición, un regalo.

—Me encantaría —dijo al borde del llanto.

—Bien —dijo penetrándola lentamente, haciéndose hueco entre sus piernas—. Te he dicho que no hay prisa, pero... Entonces, veamos si recordamos cómo se hacen. Y si no sale hoy, ya probaremos los demás días.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor con la dulzura y la calma que otorga el haberlo hecho antes de una manera tormentosa.

Y con la complicidad de saber que cuando se decían que se querían, se lo decían de verdad.

Estaban en casa.

Después de la visita a la mansión, Karin y Suigetsu continuaron con sus vidas, con sus roles como moderadores dentro de los foros y su papel de pareja versada del BDSM.

Cada doma era mejor y más especial que la anterior. Hasta el punto de que alcanzaban una comunión tan bestial entre los dos que a veces creían que el uno estaba en la mente del otro.

Con el paso de los días, Mangetsu que iba y venía de las Vegas, donde tenía un proyecto entre manos de construcción de un nuevo casino SteelLuck, los visitaba de vez en cuando.

Los tres tenían muy buena relación, y Karin poco a poco aceptaba su forma de ser y le empezaba a coger cariño, aunque no acabara de confiar en él al cien por cien. Mangetsu era de esas personas de las que todo el mundo hablaba maravillas, pero que nadie conocía en realidad. Era un excelente vendedor de sí mismo, y Karin lo toleraba y lo aceptaba porque era su cuñado, y la persona que más quería Suigetsu.

Alguna vez les había acompañado a una noche bedesemera, excepto a aquellas donde ellos participaban íntegramente; a Karin no le gustaba la idea de que, si ellos dos hacían un espectáculo conjunto en una sala privada, Man pudiera verlos a través de las ventanas.

Aquella era su intimidad, la de Suigetsu y la de ella, y lo hacían dentro de su círculo.

No actuaban para los demás, y menos para la familia.

Su vida con Suigetsu era idílica. No podía quejarse de nada.

Se sentía amada y cuidada, y muy realizada, ya que, gracias al dinero que estaba ganando, viajaba mucho por los locales BDSM de todos los estados, conocía a gente muy interesante, y, además, su cuenta corriente aumentaba de manera que ya no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero.

Karin nunca soñó esa felicidad que tenía en aquellos momentos, esa dicha tan plena.

Pero tampoco se imaginó que la vida le enseñara la cara más cruel de la moneda, como si su historia con aquel final feliz que ella vivía, fuese un final sin acabar. El fin estaba por llegar, y no era, ni de largo, tan glorioso como ella pensaba.

No hubieron perdices.

Las mejores y las peores cosas suceden siempre cuando menos te las esperas. Uno nunca está suficientemente preparado para encajarlas, sobre todo cuando son malas.

Aquel lamentable día, Karin se encontraba en el Temptations, un club de BDSM de Nueva Orleans al que Suigetsu y ella iban una vez al mes.

Karin quería hacerle un regalo a Suigetsu por su cumpleaños, y había quedado con Mangetsu en la sala de la sumisión para poder hablar con él a solas, una hora antes de que llegara Suigetsu.

Su idea era hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su novio con la complicidad de su hermano y de su mejor amigo Sasuke, a quien había citado en el mismo lugar.

Tenía una idea en la cabeza y necesitaba que Sasuke y Suigetsu participaran de ella, así que se apoyó en el potro de piel negra, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que llegara Man.

Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría media hora más tarde, por lo que, probablemente, hablaría con él después.

Allí, en silencio, era increíble cómo sus sensaciones cambiaban cuando en la mazmorra no se hallaba su Amo ni ella estaba desnuda, pues llevaba un tejano azul claro y una camiseta blanca, y se había hecho una trenza floja que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Los objetos que la rodeaban se despersonalizaban y perdían respeto a sus ojos.

Comprendía que quien les daba poder era Suigetsu, pues por sí solos no le decían nada. Por eso le hacía gracia estar en aquella sala sin su compañía y sintiéndose tan relajada, una sensación que distaba mucho de la excitación y la emoción que despertaba en ella las sesiones con su pareja.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, y Mangetsu sonrió nada más verla.

Karin le devolvió el gesto y esperó a que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Hola, cuñada —la saludó Mangetsu mirando a un lado y al otro. Vestía todo de negro, y tenía el pelo hacia atrás que adquiría la forma de pequeñas ondas en la cabeza curvándose, adaptándose a su nueva forma de una manera insultante, como él se adaptaba; cualquiera diría que Mangetsu era un Amo de verdad, pues controlaba todo de una manera muy relajada, aunque quería hacer ver a los demás lo contrario.

Menos a ella. Ella llevaba tiempo estudiandolo, queriendo ver si en realidad era el buen tipo que vendía que era, y aún tenía sus reservas. Nadie era tan magnífico así porque sí. Solo los políticos en su carrera por llegar al gobierno exudaban la simpatía de Mangetsu.

—Hola..

—¿Estamos solos? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó—. Con Sasuke y Kaguya hablaré más tarde.

—¿Has quedado con ellos también?

—Sí.

—Muy bien —se arremangó la camisa negra por encima de los antebrazos—. Soy todo oídos. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Quiero darle una fiesta sorpresa a Suigetsu por su cumpleaños, y necesito cómplices —explicó sin más.

—Oh —dijo sin demasiado interés—. Es el martes que viene, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de aquí a cuatro días —Debía saberlo. Era el cumpleaños de su hermano—.Puesto que eres su hermano y su mejor amigo, estaría bien que ese día te inventases una excusa para distraerlo y dejar que los demás preparemos el Cat's Meow para la fiesta, ¿te parece? Va a ser una celebración por todo lo alto.

—Claro. No hay problema. Me inventaré cualquier excusa para llevármelo por ahí. Pero no sé si querrá separarse de su mujercita —apuntó con tono jocoso—. No te deja ni a sol ni a sombra. De hecho, me sorprende que te haya dejado sola esta vez. ¿Qué te has inventado para conseguirlo?

—Le he dicho que me iba a ver a mi abuela Margaret —contestó con una disculpa—. Que en una hora nos reuniríamos aquí.

Mangetsu la miró de arriba abajo y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Chica mala —sus ojos adquirieron un tinte extraño—. No está bien decir mentiras.

Ella volteó los ojos y no le dio más importancia de la que tenía.

—Es una mentira piadosa. Nada más. Pero no creas que me gusta tomarle el pelo.

—Oh, lo sé — se acercó a ella con aires un tanto amenazadores—. ¿Te gusta decir mentiras piadosas, Karin?

—No, a él no le miento jamás —contestó sin moverse del potro, a pesar de ver que Mangetsu se le acercaba mucho.

—¿Estás segura, Karin?

Fue el tono lo que la puso en guardia, esas palabras sibilinas y punzantes que asomaban entre líneas lo que acabó por desconcertarla. Se descruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente.

—¿A qué juegas, Mangetsu?

—Soy el hermano mayor de Suigetsu. Mi familia es Hozuki y somos muy influyentes en Luisiana. Puede que a Suigetsu le de igual quien se meta en nuestra familia.—Tomó la punta de su trenza entre los dedos y le dio unos tirones delicados—. Pero a mí no.

La había tomado por sorpresa, y el corazón se le disparó del pecho.

—¿Te he puesto nerviosa? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

—Dímelo tú —contestó.

—Karin Cross Fieldman.

Su nombre completo la desestabilizó. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba así. La última vez fue el día en que su padre murió. Le había puesto una cruz a su apellido, nunca mejor dicho.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y fue arrollada por una creciente ansiedad. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Te sorprende que sepa tu nombre? —sonrió sintiéndose ganador—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Karin. Absolutamente todo. Sé lo que hiciste. Y sé lo que te pasa. Y como comprenderás, no puedo permitir que una persona así esté en nuestra familia.

No fue capaz ni de echarse a llorar. Su lengua afilada y siempre dispuesta para una buena réplica quedó noqueada por el impacto.

—¿He dejado sin palabras a la Reina de mi hermano? —lamentó sin sentirlo.

Lo veía. Lo veía por primera vez en su esplendor. A Mangetsu, a la persona; al ogro. Al verdadero demonio que se escondía tras la fachada del buen hijo y del mejor hermano, incluso del yerno que todas las madres querrían.

—Sé lo que sucedió —dijo sin más—. Y tengo tu historial clínico, Karin, eso también lo he conseguido.

—Eres un hijo de puta —contestó intentando salir del frío.

—Bueno, no exageres —alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla—. ¿Quién es malo y quién no lo es? Es todo tan subjetivo... —Karin le abofeteó la mano, una actitud que no le gustó nada a Mangetsu—. Yo al menos no maté a mi propio padre. Tú sí.

Fue un mazazo. Toda su vida había luchado por ocultar aquella realidad. Nadie, excepto ella y su madre sabían lo que habían tenido que pasar, ni el esfuerzo que hicieron para seguir adelante y empezar de nuevo.

Se habló mucho en Newark sobre lo sucedido, y aunque Karin no lo podría olvidar jamás, esperaba al menos que los demás sí lo hicieran. Por eso había dejado de llevar su apellido en aquel Estado.

Sin embargo, Mangetsu era una posibilidad con la que no contaba, y acababa de explotarle en la cara.

—Cuando me dijiste que tu padre había jugado a póker, quise saber quién era. Moví mis hilos del mundo de los casinos, utilicé tu apellido Fieldman y di con el caso de la pequeña Karin Cross Fieldman, que era la única coincidencia que tenía. Entonces, caí en la cuenta. Había un jugador profesional —continuó sin ningún sentimiento de culpa—, llamado Berk Cross, al que llamaban «El Castigador». Resultó que Cross, además de ser un excelente jugador de póker, era también un maltratador —disfrutaba de ver a la Reina tan desvalida, a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse entera—. Cross le daba palizas a su mujer, tu madre Elda.

—Ni la menciones, perro.

—Un día, Cross regresó a tu casa después de perder mucho dinero en una partida, y lo pagó con tu madre. Y tú, para defenderla, cogiste un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavaste en el pecho, provocándole una herida mortal. Sabías muy bien lo que hacías, ¿eh, pequeña Karin? ¿Eres medio asesina? —la provocó.

—Cállate —fue lo único que dijo.

—No me callo porque aún hay más. Escucha esto que es lo más divertido —alzó el dedo índice de manera pedante—. Me pasaron el parte de lesiones de la Karin Cross Fieldman, a quien su padre jamás puso un dedo encima.

Y era cierto. Su padre jamás la pegó. Pero había muchísimas maneras de destrozar a un niño y hacerle daño, como por ejemplo, ver cómo a su madre la maltrataban.

—¿Y qué?

—Me pasaron tu informe clínico y descubrí algo mucho más grave del hecho de que seas una asesina —mantuvo unos segundos de incertidumbre y al final dibujó una sonrisa sin alma—. La pequeña Karin tuvo una diabetes del tipo uno hasta la edad de doce años que causó daños en su sistema reproductor. Eres estéril, Karin —dijo con voz divertida—. Y le has vendido a mi hermano que vas a tener a sus hijos, ya que ese es su mayor deseo. Lo has cazado con una vil mentira.

Era una verdad que ella aún no asumía. Intentaba hacer vida normal y prefería creer que algún día sí podría tener hijos antes que rendirse a la obviedad. Nunca aceptaría que su cuerpo no pudiera generar vida.

Se llamaba negación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo Karin con la voz temblorosa. Se quería morir ahí mismo.

—Puesto que no eres capaz de decirle a mi hermano que no podrás darle hijos ni descendencia, ni puedes decírselo a mi madre que lo único que quiere es ser abuela; y puesto que mis padres jamás aceptarían a una asesina en la familia —se encogió de hombros—, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Porque a mí no me importan estas cosas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has oído. A mí me da igual todo. Yo solo quiero follarte y tenerte cada noche en mi cama, y ver cómo al tonto de mi hermano se le abren los ojos con la idea del amor. Pero mi hermano... el pobre no te perdonará jamás que lo hayas embaucado. Sé que estáis intentando quedaros embarazados. Y que no lo conseguís —arqueó las cejas—. Y Suigetsu se cree que es por su culpa —rió con ganas.

—¿Qué? —dijo en un susurro.

—Sí, ¿no es divertido? ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tiene a una mujer estéril, y por no hacértelo pasar mal, se echa las culpas de vuestra infertilidad. No es justo —la acusó con tono irrisorio—. Eres muy mala. Pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo si le dejas a él y te vienes conmigo. Tú tendrás el dinero y la comodidad que quieres y yo a una mujer que no pasa desapercibida y que me la chupará todas las noches.

—Ni lo sueñes. Eres ruin, Mangetsu. Tú no quieres a tu hermano. Solo te quieres a ti mismo —soltó con desprecio—. No pienso aceptar este chantaje.

—Bueno, entonces le diré a mi hermano la verdad...

—¡No! ¡No puedes! —gritó ella.

—¡Claro que puedo!

—¡No!

—¡Entonces dame algo para que no lo haga! —gritó con cara de loco—. Porque lo primero que haré, si no tengo lo que recibo, será decirle a mi hermano todo lo que sé sobre ti —la miró de arriba abajo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes—. Y te dejará. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque miro por mi familia —contestó sin más.

—Tú odias a tu familia. Y odias a tu hermano. Ahora lo veo.

—Bah, da igual. Mira, ya lo tengo —de hecho, era eso lo que quería desde que había entrado ahí—. Voy a follarte, me vas a dejar que te la meta, para comprobar por qué él está tan enamorado de ti.

—No —repitió sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Había ocultado su identidad y quería seguir haciéndolo, se había hecho un nombre al lado de Suigetsu. No podía permitir que nadie le arrebatara sus sueños así como así—. No lo haré. No puedes hacer esto.

—¡Y tanto que lo harás! —la agarró por el pelo y le dio la vuelta de golpe hasta ponerla de cara al potro donde, con movimientos muy rápidos y precisos, le ató las muñecas con las correas y la inmovilizó. Era hábil.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó intentando removerse contra él—. ¡Detente, Mangetsu!

—Deja de pelear, estúpida —le gruñó en el oído—. Se aprende mucho haciendo de voyeur. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no vas a gritar y que, si lo haces, no servirá de nada porque esta mazmorra está insonorizada. Sé quién eres y sé lo mucho que valoras tu intimidad. No estás dispuesta a que nadie descubra tus vergüenzas, por eso no vas a llamar la atención. Te vas a quedar aquí quietecita —le desabrochó los tejanos y se los bajó de golpe, por las piernas, arrastrando sus braguitas con ellos. La dejó desnuda de cintura para abajo—. ¿Sabes? Sé la cara de gloria que pone mi hermano cuando te folla. Te he visto en una de las salas privadas. Me ponía duro.

Karin estaba en shock. No solo se sentía maniatada físicamente, sino también anímicamente. No podía ser que Mangetsu se aprovechara de ella así. No quería que él la tocara.

Escuchó con incredulidad el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón de Mangetsu. Coló una pierna entre las de ella y se las abrió.

—Cuanto más resistencia opongas, más disfrutaré. Así que ya puedes gritar lo que quieras. Seré rápido —murmuró colocando la punta de su miembro entre sus piernas.

Ni siquiera se puso condón—. Voy a sentirte por completo.

Karin no gritó.

No se removió.

Estaba impedida a muchos niveles.

Por nada del mundo querría que su secreto se supiera. No iba a darle el gusto de pelear, así que se quedó quieta como una muerta y esperó a que Mangetsu acabara con ella.—Cuando acabe, yo guardaré tu secreto —la penetró de golpe, sin delicadeza, pero no obtuvo de ella el grito que sus oídos deseaba escuchar—. Y tú no dirás jamás lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿de acuerdo Fieldman? —mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerle sangre—. De hecho, es genial que no puedas tener hijos, porque no aguantaría tener un bastardo. La sangre Hozuki no debe mezclarse con la Fieldman.

Si hubo una vez en la que Karin agradeció no poder concebir, sería esa. Se mataría antes que tener a la semilla del diablo en su interior.

Sasuke Uchiha entró en el Temptations con el tiempo muy justo. Había llegado de Washington en un vuelo express solo para acudir a la cita de su amiga Karin. A quien admiraba y apreciaba por haber conseguido domar al animal interior de su gran amigo Suigetsu.

Un hombre con el carácter de Suigetsu solo podía ser gestionado por una mujer de igual temperamento, y esa era Karin.

Aunque todavía no habían rebasado la línea de la total confianza, sí sabían que tenían un feeling especial, un buen colegueo. Y eso que se llevaba muy bien con las mujeres en general, pero con Karin además de tener una abierta simpatía, la respetaba.

Por el camino se encontró al estirado de Mangetsu, al que aún no acababa de leer; se estaba entremetiendo la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. Le sonrió y lo saludó con un gesto de la barbilla mientras pasaba de largo, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. No iban a preguntarse nada sobre sus vidas, además, el mayor de los Hozuki parecía tener prisa.

No sabía si fiarse de él o no. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que nunca serían los mejores amigos. Porque Sasuke no podía llevarse bien con los clasistas ni con los que creían tener sangre azul. Y Mangetsu era de esos, aunque lo camuflaba con su educación y su diplomacia.

Ella lo esperaba en la sala de la sumisión.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, abrió la puerta metálica negra, y lo que se encontró lo dejó sin palabras.

Ver a Karin en aquel estado era como ver claudicar a una Reina, como si estuviera totalmente rendida. La pelirroja tenía la trenza deshecha y las hebras largas y rojas caían por su espalda sin pena ni gloria, abandonadas.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, desnuda, excepto por la camiseta que cubría su torso. Tenía las muñecas sujetas con las correas del potro, y apoyaba la frente en una de sus patas metálicas al tiempo que no podía dejar de llorar en un silencio que, por falta de sonido, parecía todavía más desgarrador.

Sasuke no pudo procesar lo que sucedía hasta que comprendió que Suigetsu nunca doblegaría a Karin de aquel modo.

Y lo supo. Supo que alguien había abusado de ella.

La rabia que lo recorrió al sujetarla e intentar levantarla del suelo lo destrozó, casi tanto como ella estaba destrozada.

—Dios, Karin... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—¡Sasuke! —Karin gritó su nombre, peleando por emerger de la crisis en la que estaba sumida—. ¡Quítame las correas, te lo ruego!

—Chist, tranquila. Ya voy, ya voy...

—¡Es un hijo de puta! —gritó agarrándolo de forma desesperada de la camisa.

—¡¿Quién ha sido?! —exigió saber Sasuke—. ¡Dímelo e iré a por él! ¡Lo meto en la cárcel ahora mismo! —aseguró sin darse cuenta de que estaba exponiendo su verdadera profesión a Karin. Aunque en el estado en el que ella se hallaba, no sería muy consciente de sus palabras. La observó. No tenía golpes, ni cortes, ni magulladuras... pero habían abusado de ella. Alguien la había violado—. ¡¿Quién?!

—¡No puedo! —gritó ella rota por el dolor y las lágrimas—. No puedo...

Una idea cruzó su mente. Visualizó a Mangetsu saliendo del Temptations, algo sonrojado, remetiéndose la camisa por el interior de los pantalones, y comprendió que su intuición no fallaba.

—Ha sido Mangetsu, ¿verdad?

Karin se quedó como peso muerto entre sus brazos y permitió que Sasuke la meciera y la abrazara con fuerza.

—Sí, ha sido él —el silencio era más revelador que un mísero nombre.

—Voy a decírselo a Suigetsu.

—Sasuke, por favor, ¡no puedes decir nada! —aquella amenaza la reactivó y la hizo pelear como una fiera—. ¡Él no puede saber nada de esto!

Uchiha se esforzaba en comprender por qué una mujer que acabara de sufrir un abuso, protegía a su agresor. Era por miedo, por supuesto. Pero, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

—Escúchame, Karin —la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos negros y los bitonales de ella, cuyo marrón y rojo se entretejían para formar un color inaudito y atormentado, se encontraron.

—No hagas que te suplique —le pidió ella con desesperación—. Deja las cosas como están —le temblaban las manos y no dejaba de hacer pucheros—. Tienen que quedarse así. Hoy no puedo suplicar más, ¿lo comprendes? —su mirada era un ruego abierto y perdido—. Por favor, Sasuke, respétame.

La ponzoña de conocer un delito como aquel y no poder denunciarlo recorrió su venas hasta envenenarlo. Pero la respetaba. Sin embargo, era la pareja de su amigo

Suigetsu. Él debía saberlo.

Si alguien le hiciera eso a su Saku Haruno, que desconocía por completo lo enamorado que estaba de ella, no descansaría hasta matar a quien le hubiera ofendido.

Porque los Amos enamorados eran territoriales y vengativos. Y nadie tocaba a su mujer.

Seguramente, Suigetsu pensaría igual. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

—Sois los dos unos hijos de perra.

La voz de Suigetsu, cortante y helada los dejó expuestos y desnudos, y cualquier opción a excusarse, se perdió en el tiempo, porque ni el lugar ni el momento era el idóneo.

Suigetsu no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Su mujer. El amor de su vida. El alma que lo ayudaba a ser mejor, le estaba traicionando con su mejor amigo.

Karin estaba en brazos de Sasuke, desnuda, pidiéndole que no quería suplicar más.

Tenía el rímmel de los ojos corrido. Él la habría hecho llorar de dolor y placer.

Se había encontrado a Mangetsu en el exterior del Temptations, fumando un cigarro.

Su hermano le había dicho que hacía rato que había visto a Karin entrando con Sasuke en la sala de la sumisión en una actitud un tanto extraña.

—Yo no sé tú, hermano. Pero deberías atar en corto a tu mujercita.

Él se había extrañado mucho pues ella le había asegurado que se iba a ver a la nona Margaret. De hecho, las palabras de Mangetsu le sentaron como un tiro al insinuar que Karin tenía algo con Sasuke.

Ella no le traicionaría jamás. Nunca le mentiría.

Pero, ya lo había hecho. ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos en el Temptations?

Cuando bajó las escaleras que daban al sótano, donde el local de BDSM tenía sus salas, la sombra de la duda cruzó su mente y se sintió miserable por ello, porque no debía desconfiar de la Reina. Ella era leal y fiel, no solo el amor de su vida, sino, su mejor amiga. Y nunca le haría daño gratuitamente.

Sin embargo, todo aquello en lo que había creído: el amor y la amistad por encima del resto; la lealtad y la fidelidad por bandera, se desvaneció de un soplido. Se quedó a oscuras, falta del amparo de la luz de una vela, de la guía que siempre había tenido, del faro que lo llevó de vuelta a casa: Karin y todo lo que representaba para él, se esfumó al ver la terrible escena que protagonizaba con Sasuke.

—Quiero que cojas tus cosas, y te largues de mi puta casa —dijo Suigetsu entre líneas—. Eres una puta, Karin.

—¡No, joder! —gritó Sasuke encarándose con él—. ¡Ella no ha hecho...!

No pudo acabar la frase, pues el puño de Suigetsu le partió la ceja de golpe. El dolor, profundo e intenso le dejó aletargado en el suelo.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, Sasuke. Eres un mierda como amigo. Nuestra relación, a partir de ahora, se va a limitar a nuestras actividades dentro del Rol, y de la liga BDSM.

Karin lo miró sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, por su reacción.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—¡¿Que qué le he hecho a él?! ¡¿Te preocupas por él y no por mí?!

—Suigetsu... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que él y yo...?

—¡No me mires así, maldita! —le gritó Suigetsu—. ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Confiaba en ti! —la reprendió acercándose a ella de manera amenazante, cogiéndola por el antebrazo y sacudiéndola. Karin permanecía de rodillas, observándolo fijamente, como si al ser descubierta, perdiera todos sus ambiciosos sueños—. ¡Vulgar ramera! ¡¿Y has tenido que elegir a Sasuke de entre todos?! ¡Si querías un trío habérmelo dicho! Pero no —su rostro, cubierto en cólera, palideció ante el fuego de sus ojos—.Preferías tenernos a los dos, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y apartó a Suigetsu de un empujón, como un toro. La ceja abierta no dejaba de emanar sangre sobre su ojo y su mejilla, y le resbalaba hasta la barbilla formando un espectáculo grotesco.

Uchiha se cuadró delante de él, y no permitió que se acercara a Karin de nuevo.

—Lárgate. Deja de empeorar esto —le ordenó Sasuke.

Suigetsu se echó a reír como un hombre que perdía la razón por segundos. Después, escupió a las botas de Sasuke, y lanzando una última mirada a Karin, añadió:

—Ahí os quedáis los dos. Para mí, habéis muerto.

Cuando abandonó la sala de la sumisión, Suigetsu no volvió a mirar atrás. No vio cómo Karin lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de un magullado y estupefacto Sasuke.

A Suigetsu le daba igual todo. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pues todo lo que una vez amó, todo lo ganado y lo perdido, lo habían aplastado con su traición.

La traición lacerante de su mejor amigo.

La traición imperdonable de la mujer con la quequería pasar el resto de sus días. La vida, tal y como la conocía,había acabado para él.


	16. Chapter 16

No podía vivir con el dolor. Para Karin, la vida era un cuenco vacío, una película de cine mudo en blanco y negro. No quería hablar con nadie.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle a la abuela Margaret que Suigetsu y ella habían roto, eso rompería el corazón de la nona, pues lo había querido como a un hijo.

Sin embargo, sabía que si se quedaba lamiéndose las heridas, nunca levantaría cabeza. Solo le quedaba reaccionar por sí misma, y también por su abuela, a la que no le gustaba ver triste.

Tocaba hacer de tripas corazón. No rendirse.

Solo se había tomado unos días para el luto sentimental, pero cuando vio que aquel dolor nunca desaparecería, decidió que lo mejor sería poner su atención en un nuevo objetivo. Algo que la obsesionara, algo que pudiera fijarse entre ceja y ceja, y no parar hasta conseguirlo.

Era un miembro de la liga del BDSM, una moderadora del rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, y no quería despegarse de aquel universo, porque ahora era su mundo, el que más le gustaba y le llenaba, el único que podría salvarla.

Se bajó de su nuevo coche, un Dodge Viper negro SRT Roadster, que se había comprado hacía un mes dando de entrada el viejo Mustang.

Eran las nueve de la noche, y en el French Quarter, un viernes, las calles bullían de vida, repletas de gente que querían pasárselo bien. Cenar, beber, bailar, conversar...

Recordó los tiempos en los que tomaba otra calle para dirigirse al Blackshop Laffite's, y pensó que, aunque había perdido mucho en los últimos días, al menos, trabajaba en algo que le gustaba y, gracias a Dios, ganaba más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Su presencia en el reino de los dragones y las mazmorras era tan importante que, incluso sin ser pareja de Suigetsu —porque ya se sabía, ya se había encargado él de pregonarlo—, la llamaban y le enviaban mensajes para que hiciera acto de presencia en fiestas y eventos.

Y ella quería estar ahí, pero como una nueva persona que intentaba renacer de sus cenizas, porque ya no podía ser quien una vez había sido.

Cambió cuando, siendo una cría, su mundo se le echó encima al defender a su madre. Luchó por forjarse otra identidad y dejarlo todo atrás.

Ahora haría lo mismo exactamente.

Le tocaba resurgir de entre las llamas del incendio que Suigetsu provocó en su existencia y en su alma. Y lo lograría, aunque para ello tuviera que abrazar la oscuridad más desafiante.

Se detuvo en un portal de barrotes negros y dorados y presionó el timbre en forma de botón plateado. Algunos vecinos, todos hombres, sentados en sus sillas en las aceras y fumando tabaco negro, la observaron detenidamente con aire libidinoso.

Se suponía que nadie conocía las mazmorras de las hermanas Laffayette, solo los hijos de la noche y de la dominación.

—¿Sí?

—Traigo un botín —contestó Karin.

Después de que Kaguya les hiciera el tatuaje, el Ama mulata le dijo que regentaba ese local y que, si alguna vez quería ir a verla en cualquier sentido, que el santo y seña para entrar era «Traigo un botín».

Por aquel entonces, la descarada proposición de Kaguya hizo reír a Suigetsu, el cual, nunca imaginaría que ella pudiera visitarla por decisión propia.

Pero Suigetsu no imaginaba tantas cosas... Nunca sabría la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Y, sin embargo, lo que más la decepcionaba era que malinterpretara lo que vio y la acusara con tanta facilidad.

En aquel momento, le pareció un desconocido lleno de prejuicios. Y después, se sintió tan embaucada por lo que decía que él sentía por ella, que el chasco fue como un baldazo de agua fría que apagó el fuego que siempre mantenía avivado.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Karin entró a la casona. Subió unas escaleras sin demasiada iluminación y se plantó frente a la puerta tras la que Kaguya y sus hermanas dominatrix ofrecían sus servicios.

De hecho, fue la mismísima Kaguya la que abrió, embutida en un mono de látex negro que brillaba y que mantenía todo en su sitio, los pechos y las nalgas bien arriba. Tenía el pelo rizado largo y muy leonado, como si se lo hubiera ahuecado a propósito. Sus rasgos aceitunados y elegantes la observaron con fascinación, como si la estuviera esperando desde hacía tiempo.

—Caramba... Mira lo que ha traído la marea —musitó apoyándose en una pierna y tamborileando con las uñas en el marco de la puerta—. Dime a qué has venido, Karin—reclamó.

—Vengo a contratar tus servicios.

Kaguya elevó las cejas hasta que se le arrugó la frente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser como tú.

Los ojos pardos de el Ama se aclararon hasta destellear de manera casi irreal, como si un foco la estuviera alumbrando.

—Por fin te diste cuenta —apartó el cuerpo de la entrada de la casa y le permitió entrar, extendiendo el brazo hacia delante.

Karin ingresó en aquel lugar con su característico arrojo. Kaguya la precedía.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas risas cantarinas, y la voz de un hombre sumiso diciendo «Sí, Ama» a todo.

Cuando entró en el salón, el hombre estaba haciendo de mesa, cubierto solo con un slip de piel negro. Se encontraba a cuatro patas en el centro de un salón ocupado por dos sofás que dibujaban una L. Habían dos mujeres conversando entre ellas, riéndose del mundo.

Kaguya carraspeó a sus espaldas, y las dos chicas se giraron para mirar por encima del hombro.

—Chicas —las alertó Kaguya.

Karin reconoció a Temari, que enseguida se levantó a saludarla y a abrazarla.

—Mira —le dijo tan espontánea como era—, no sé qué ha hecho Suigetsu ni qué ha pasado entre vosotros. Pero lo lamento mucho —añadió con sinceridad—. Hacíais una pareja increíble.

—Sí —dijo Karin en voz baja. Necesitaba reponerse de los recuerdos y de la compasión—. Son cosas que pasan.

—¿Conoces a Mei? —le dijo Temari presentando a una castaña más alta que ella, de aspecto de amazona y mirada letal. Era terriblemente atractiva, tanto, que parecía pecado mirarla.

—No —contestó Karin—. Encantada —ambas se dieron la mano.

—Eras la pareja del Príncipe, ¿verdad? —se aventuró a decir.

Karin no podía negar a quién había pertenecido en ese mundo.

—Sí. Suigetsu era mi pareja —recalcó, invirtiendo la frase y colocándose a ella como la fuerte.

Kaguya se echó a reír, al igual que Temari.

—Te lo dije, Temari —Kaguya parecía muy satisfecha—. Es una loba.

—¿Una loba? —preguntó Karin.

—¿A qué has venido? —repitió Kaguya para que todas lo oyeran.

Karin se cuadró ante ellas y respondió con naturalidad. Otras se sentirían amenazadas al encontrarse en semejante reunión de guerreras.

Pero ella no.

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser una Ama.

—Sí —Temari la tomó de la barbilla—. Eres una de nosotras. Una loba alfa.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —quiso saber Karin.

—Que eres una mujer ingobernable, rojita. Y que permites que te someta un alfa como tú, solo porque tú lo decides. Sin embargo, tu naturaleza es dominar, aunque hasta ahora te hayas sometido.

Ella necesitaba dominar. Sin duda. Y más ahora que sentía que perdía el control de su vida. Anhelaba volver a recuperar la emoción de saber lo que hacía, y de por qué lo hacía. Con Suigetsu lo había sentido.

Pero en esos momentos, estaba sedienta de descubrirse a sí misma, y de convertirse de nuevo en la dueña de sus emociones.

Quería ser el Ama de su destino, porque jamás, nunca, volvería a dejarse someter por nada ni por nadie.

Con Mangetsu y, después, con la posterior adrola de Suigetsu, más dolorosa todavía que lo que le hizo su hermano mayor, había tomado la determinación de no volver a ser dominada por ningún hombre.

Pero necesitaba la dominación y la sumisión en su vida, y había llegado el momento de abrazar a la Reina que había en su interior.

—¿Lo asumes? —preguntó Temari alzándole la barbilla—. Hay que ser igual de valiente y responsable para someterse y para dominar. ¿Eres Dómina?

Karin exhaló y decidió que no le quedaba otra. Aquello sería su salvavidas.

—Lo asumo.

—Pues prepárate para aprender con Kaguya —Temari sonrió maliciosamente y miró a la Ama de soslayo—. Es incompasible.

—Perfecto —dijo Karin asintiendo y aceptando el desafío.

Allí, rodeada de esas mujeres, aún envuelta en el dolor de los recuerdos y en la falta de latido de su corazón roto, Karin abarcaba un nuevo horizonte, un nuevo inicio.

Porque de las sombras y de la oscuridad también nacían heroínas.

Y había llegado la hora de darle la bienvenida a la Reina de las Arañas.


	17. Chapter 17

Karin sabía que él vendría. Tarde o temprano, durante la noche, él aparecería, porque no podría soportar no verla, igual que ella no podría soportar jamás no verlo a él.

Lloraba por él cada maldita noche. Se enrollaba entre las sábanas imaginando que la fría tela era los brazos duros como granito de su pareja. Recordaba su contacto, su olor, sus caricias... El modo en el que él la hablaba, las veces que durante el día la hacía sonreír...

Pero esa noche, como todas, él vendría a por ella y coparía sus necesidades. Porque era incapaz de subsistir sin su droga. La misma droga que ella necesitaba para vivir.

El cuerpo de él. El cuerpo de ella.

Escuchó sus pasos golpeando con seguridad la escalera de madera que lo llevaría a su alcoba.

Karin ya lo olía. Inspiraba profundamente deseando la violencia, el sexo que creaba un nexo tan potente entre ellos, una simbiosis tan mística que a veces parecía irreal.

Ella cerró los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Su larga melena pelirroja caía por encima de sus hombros, y el camisón de seda transparente enseñaba más que ocultaba.

—Ahí estás... —susurró ella.

La puerta se abrió de una patada y las ventanas de madera blanca golpearon la pared sacudidas por el repentino viento de Nueva Orleans, una tierra de huracanes y tornados.

Y ellos eran el más potente de todos los huracanes habidos y por haber. No destruirían pueblos ni matarían a personas. Pero lo que juntos creaban era apoteósico, un amor tan duro y violento que podía arrasar habitaciones de hoteles y ciudades enteras, dejando la estela de la pasión y el sexo tras ellos.

Y no sería la primera vez.

Karin se relamió los labios con la punta de la lengua, y lo miró a él. A Suigetsu, que bajo el marco de la puerta era la viva imagen del demonio dispuesto a echar a perder la inocencia de una virgen.

Pero tanto él como ella sabían que entre los dos no habría ni vírgenes, ni santas, ni demonios. Solo la lascivia abierta y la honestidad de dos personas que vivirían en cuerpo y alma el uno para el otro, dispuestos a chupar hasta la última gota de poder que albergaban.

Suigetsu tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, aunque le caía algún mechón por su arrebatadora cara.

Ahora venían los segundos de suspense, y después, él se quitaba la camiseta negra y la tiraba al suelo, mostrando su torso descubierto solo para ella, para su júbilo y su disfrute.

Karin esperaba con ansias los siguientes movimientos. El Príncipe, sin más dilación, se quitaba los pantalones y se quedaba completamente desnudo ante ella. Nunca sabía cómo desaparecían sus botas y sus calzoncillos, pero se quedaba sin ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y estaba tan erecto... Que Karin notaba cómo ella misma palpitaba entre las piernas, preparándose para su invasión.

Suigetsu se acarició sin ningún pudor delante de ella. Arriba y abajo, sin titubear.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó sin un ápice de vergüenza—. ¿Quieres esto?

Karin lo miró fijamente y no le contestó. Jodidas preguntas. ¿Para qué preguntaba si ya sabía cuál era la respuesta? Maldito controlador. ¡Cómo adoraba estar al mando!

Pero ella también. Por esa razón nunca contestaba.

Suigetsu se acercaba a ella, sin cambiar el rictus de su rostro, con los ojos tan negros como la noche, y ensombrecidos como su relación. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y sonrió sin rastro de calor o cariño.

—Ábrete de piernas, Karin. Te voy a comer —anunció Suigetsu.

—Sí, eso, cómetela —dijo otra voz dentro de la habitación.

Karin dio un brinco y miró a Suigetsu, que seguía sonriéndole.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que esté él con nosotros? —pteguntó Suigetsu repasándola de arriba abajo, valorándola como a una prostituta.

Karin negó, dispuesta a acabar con el juego y a salir de esa habitación.

—¡Si follaste con Sasuke, follarás con mi hermano y conmigo también! —le gritó.

—¡No! ¡Suigetsu! —protestó Karin saltando por encima de la cama, dispuesta a alcanzar la ventana y huir de allí a pesar de la altura.

Mangetsu la seguía. El hermano de Suigetsu, tan parecido a él, tan alto y guapo, tenía de hermoso todo lo que atesoraba de falso. Echó a correr tras ella con un gruñido de hiena rastrera.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió Karin.

—¿Cómo qué no? —ahora Mangetsu la tenía cogida del pelo y la plantaba delante de Suigetsu, colocándola de rodillas ante ambos—. ¡Dile la verdad a mi hermano, zorra!

—¡Dime la verdad, zorra! —exigía Suigetsu tirándola al suelo y colocándose encima de ella para someterla.

Pero entonces, el rostro de Suigetsu era una horrible mueca de desprecio y lascivia, que se tornó gradualmente en la cara de Mangetsu. Y ambos se convirtieron en uno.

Y empezaba el terror, el miedo, la tortura.

Y la vergüenza.

Karin se despertó de golpe, sudando como si acabara de correr veinte kilómetros, con las lágrimas derramándose por sus húmedas mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos por el pánico y el pavor.

Sí. Karin se encontraba con Suigetsu cada maldita noche desde que se separaron. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin su recuerdo.

Él venía a ella en sueños. Y sus sensaciones se deslizaban con locura como por los raíles de una montaña rusa.

Pasaba del deseo y la expectación, al miedo y la aflicción.

Y no sabía cómo tratar su terror que tan en vilo la mantenía.

Las pesadillas se habían pronunciado, volviéndose más vívidas desde que accedió a acostarse con Suigetsu en el Temptations.

El maldito la había dejado escocida e inflamada durante días. Y desde entonces, ese contacto tan intenso, había vuelto a abrir la caja de pandora.

Una caja cuya cerradura era un corazón, impermeable como un fortín. Y ella había cometido el imperdonable error de dejar que se acercara a ella el único poseedor de su llave.

Suigetsu.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Aún aturdida por el sueño, por esa maldita pesadilla recurrente, Karin decidió bajar a la cocina de su nueva casa.

Su reputación como Reina de las Arañas había crecido de manera exponencial, con lo que, después de mucho esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, se había erigido como la Ama más respetable de todo el mundo bedesemero. Ya no tenía problemas de dinero, era independiente y podía cuidar de su abuela manteniendo al mismo tiempo a su cuidadora, con la que estaba muy contenta.

Sí, su vida ya no era la misma de antes en muchos aspectos. Puede que demasiados.

Pero, ¿acaso las personas no podían reinventarse?

El tiempo ayudaba a desinfectar las heridas, pero nunca acababa de cicatrizarlas .Prueba de ello era que todavía soñaba con Suigetsu, a pesar de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que ya no eran pareja, que dejaron de existir como Amo y sumisa.

A Karin, aquel tiempo se le antojaba lejano, sobre todo cuando hacía domas a hombres y a mujeres. En ese momento solo existía el Ahora. Sin embargo, en el abrigo de su soledad, los recuerdos despertaban vigorosos, con una fuerza que era imposible evitar.

Pero ahora era la Reina y soberana de su mundo. La dueña de su vida. Y así debía seguir siendo por el bien de su paz mental.

Se hizo un té bien cargado y lo tomó en el sofá de piel del salón que le ofrecía unas vistas espectaculares de Luisiana. Desde lo alto de su ático de vanguardia todo se veía de otro modo.

No quería analizar cuántas veces se había reencontrado con Suigetsu, ni quién había ganado o perdido en los choques frontales. Ni tampoco quería pensar en el hecho de que todavía, aún a esas alturas, seguía creyendo que pudiera quedarse embarazada. Por eso se había desilusionado cuando le llegó la menstruación después de la supuesta secreta sesión privada con Suigetsu, en la que lo hicieron sin protección. En su fuero interno, todavía tenía esperanzas de ser fértil. Y, por supuesto, Suigetsu seguía desconociendo su defecto, ya que le había insinuado que, tal vez, llevase su semilla en su vientre.

Dios, qué despropósito...

Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a verle ni a hablar con él, porque le había fallado, la había destrozado con su terrible desconfianza. Y Karin no olvidaba.

A veces, incluso dudaba de si llegaba a perdonar alguna vez.

Por otra parte, no había vuelto a coincidir con Mangetsu. Ni una sola vez se habían vuelto a ver las caras de frente después de lo sucedido. Al cretino le había salido la jugada redonda. No solo abusó de ella, sino que además, provocó que ambos rompieran, ya que el hecho de que Suigetsu la encontrara atada y con Sasuke, había sido su maldita culpa, consecuencia de su abuso.

No obstante, a pesar del odio y la inquina, Karin solo quería seguir adelante.

Continuar con su día a día. Ignorar que alguna vez estuvo en la Mansión, o que conoció a Janina, o... que alguna vez estuvo tan enamorada que se dejó someter, cuando, con el tiempo y las lecciones de Temari y Kaguya, que eran grandes compañeras suyas, había descubierto que las alfas como ella nunca se arrodillaban; solo jugaban a hacerlo por amor.

Ya no quedaba nada de esa Karin falsamente sumisa. En manos de Suigetsu, disfrutó como una condenada.

Y, sin embargo, esas fueran las primeras y las últimas manos que la tocarían. Pues era bien sabido en el mundo de los Dragones y las Mazmorras, que Karin tocaba, pero ella jamás se dejaba tocar.

Sorbió el té y saboreó sus matices intensos y mentolados. En aquel tiempo de formación con las Amas, aprendizaje, eventos y torneos, su mundo se había visto envuelto en muchas polémicas.

Más aún a raíz del segundo Torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, en la que ella era la archiconocida Reina de las Arañas. Odiaba que los involucraran en asuntos tan turbios como la trata de blancas, las mafias o la droga. El problema era que el BDSM era un universo subalterno y clandestino, casi secreto, en el que la gente de dinero se quería introducir no solo para jugar, sino para trapichear; y así ensuciaban la impoluta reputación de los que lo adoptaban como una manera de vivir sana, segura y consensuada.

En esos tristes sucesos en las Islas Vïrgenes perdió a Mei, un Ama con la que llegó a llevarse muy bien. Sasuke y Tigretón fueron gravemente heridos.

Después, conoció a Saku Haruno, la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, con la que tuvo un rifirrafe, para más tarde someterla y descubrir que le caía mejor que ninguna.

También tuvo un episodio un tanto oscuro con Ino, la hermana mayor de Saku, en una doma en el Temptations, con persecución incluida.

Karin había aprendido a respetar a ese grupo de temerarios, porque siempre que aparecían los cuatro en escena, había problemas. Como el día en el que descubrió que la sumisa de Mei, Hinatication, que era la mujer de Tigretón, estaba en peligro de muerte por culpa de la mafia japonesa, y por un asunto que coleaba de las Islas Vírgenes.

Sí, su mundo, en el que ella era Reina, estaba siendo golpeado por maras, mafias y sadomasoquistas sanguinarios.

E iba siendo hora de poner las cosas en su sitio.

O puede que fuera hora de dejar el Reino de la noche y centrarse en el hogar de acogida para niños en el que estaba pensando. Ya tenía un buen pellizco subvencionado por Suigetsu.

Sonrió malignamente y encendió el televisor, pues eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y la pesadilla la había desvelado por completo.

En el canal de las noticias contínuas saltaron varias imágenes a las que no le prestó atención, hasta que, de repente, escuchó un nombre que le puso el vello de punta.

«Temari de la arena, de treinta años de edad, sigue desaparecida. El cuerpo de su marido, Shikamaru Nara, ha sido hallado degollado a las orillas del Misisipi».

Karin se inclinó hacia adelante, como si no hubiera escuchado bien, y clavó los ojos en la pantalla de sesenta pulgadas de su salón.

—¿Cómo? —se preguntó asustada.

¿Shikamaru? ¿Muerto? ¿Temari desaparecida?

Karin llamó a Kaguya sin importarle qué hora era. Kaguya no le cogió el teléfono.

Normal. Estaría durmiendo.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que diera un respingo en el salón. Se le salía el corazón por la boca.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se levantó rápidamente, arrastrando los pies descalzos por el parqué. Todavía estaba impactada por la noticia, y nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Y cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su visitante, supo que algo no iba nada bien. Superó las ganas de darle un portazo en las narices, y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Qué demonios... ?

—Karin. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Karin, atiende —sus ojos llorosos delataban su aflicción.

—Tu no deberías estar aquí. ¿Sabes lo de Shikamaru? ¿Y lo de Temari?

—Sí, lo sé. Karin —dio un paso hacia adelante, entrando sin su permiso, respirando agitadamente—. Las hermanas Lafayette me han llamado preguntándome por el paradero de Kaguya. También ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué dices? —no daba crédito.

—Son dos Amas. Conocidas. Vosotras tres siempre érais muy amigas. ¿Y sabes quién es la más conocida de las tres?

Karin parpadeó atónita. Arrugó el entrecejo, primero por lo la terrible noticia de Temari, después por lo de Kaguya, y por último, por tener a Suigetsu en su ático.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que creo que os están dando caza.

El Amo, tan enorme y alto como siempre, estudió el amplio y panorámico salón.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —Karin no comprendía nada todavía.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estás en peligro.

Entonces, escucharon un sonido en la planta de arriba, donde Karin tenía el dormitorio.

—¿Estabas acompañada? —preguntó Suigetsu amargamente.

Karin se llevó la mano al batín de seda roja, se cubrió bien y negó con la cabeza.

El rostro de Suigetsu demudó en uno letal, clavó la vista en las escaleras y sentenció con voz mortífera:

—Hay alguien en tu casa.


End file.
